Fruits Basket: Sohma Mysteries
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: This is about a girl who is determined to find out what the Sohma secret is. She will stop at nothing to find out!
1. I saw Mom kissing a Sohma pt 1

**Introduction**

Hello! My name is Kyoki Okamiki. And I go to the same school as Yuki Sohma and the others. I've noticed that all the Sohma's have something about them that is un-normal. I vow to find out their secret with my trusty sidekick, Yume, we shall reveal what they are up too.

Sorry that this "chapter" was so short. I didn't want the first case to be on the same thing with this one cuz, well, it didn't look/sound good. I have a few ideas for a few other cases. So who knows how long this will go. I hope everyone likes it and stuff. Oh and some of the characters may get out of character at times, sorry. Oh and it may go back and forth from 1st person perspective to the 3rd person. Wow! My note is longer than the introduction.

There maybe some parts in the story that are scripted like, cuz I want to try that sometime. So yea. V

Oh and I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters except Yume, Sakura and Kyoki or any other made up character I decided to put in there.

R&R

**Case One: I saw mom kissing a Sohma**

"It all began when my mom got sick and had to go visit a doctor. Then that doctor referred her to Hatori Sohma. (I don't know why, he's a family doctor and we aren't relative to him.) Then soon after, he began making house calls and visiting the house on a regular basic. Soon after, Ayame, who found out where Hatori was hanging out, started coming over a lot. Then Shigure started visiting.

Anywho. One night when I got up to use the potty-"

"The potty? Who the hell says that?" Yume said as she walked into the room where Kyoki was recording her tape about the case.

"Me, damn it!" Kyoki yelled. "Shut up! You're late! I should fire you! Moving on. I went to the _bathroom. _How's that?"

Yume shrugged. "Whatever."

"I saw my mother kissing a Sohma. I'm not sure which one of the three it was. But I will figure it out. First we'll go over the info of all three suspects, go over motive for all three of them, and then investigate! Yume-chan, bring the information I made." Kyoki said dramatically.

"What information?" Yume said. She was getting rather bored with this job.

"The information I mad about the three suspects. Do you not remember? I made a slide show presentation of it." Kyoki said. She was starting to get pissed off at Yume's forgetfulness and laziness.

"Oh, that." Yume grabbed her briefcase and began looking for the disk. She tossed it over to Kyoki.

"Hey! Be careful. There's important info on this disk. We have no case if we lose this." Kyoki yelled.

"Gosh, sorry." Yume said as she rolled her eyes.

Kyoki put the disk into the slot on the projector and began playing the slide show. "This is the victim."

A picture of a woman with long brown hair came on. She had green eyes and looked somewhat like Kyoki. Next to her picture were her stats.

"This is Sakura Fushigi. AKA, my mom. She's 5'2". Weight unknown. Martial status is single. Gender is female, obviously. Her birthday is March 19. She has green eyes and brown hair. And all that other stuff is unimportant right now." Kyoki clicked on a button and a picture of Hatori came up and some of his info was there too. "Time for the first suspect. His full name is Hatori Sohma. His age is twenty seven. He is six feet tall. He is 162 pounds. His sign is Cancer and his occupation is a doctor. Martial status is also single." Kyoki pushed another button. A picture of Shigure game up. "Shigure Sohma. Age is twenty seven. His height is five foot ten inches. He weights one hundred and one pounds. His blood type is AB. Oh, and Hatori's blood type is A. I forgot to mention that. Shigure is a Scorpio. His occupation is a novelist. His marital status is, like everyone else, single. " Kyoki pushed another button and a picture of Ayame came up. "And the last suspect. His name is Ayame Sohma, he's twenty seven like the other two. He's 5'7", making him the shortest out of the three guys. He weights one hundred and thirty nine. His blood type is O. And he is a Sagittarius, just like me. He is a tailor and clothes store owner. He is also single." Kyoki turned to Yume.

"What? Don't look at me." Yume snapped.

Kyoki rolled her eyes and turned back to the camera. "Now we shall move on to the motives. My sources tell me that Hatori used to be in love with a girl named Kana, but it ended and he hasn't seen any one else since. My guess is that he has finally got over his loose and has decided my mom is the one to move on with. Or something. Now Shigure, he can be somewhat of a flirt. So maybe he was flirting with my mom, then kissed her. And now Ayame, umm, I'm not sure what his motive would be. Maybe he likes my mom and then kissed her. Who knows, but that is why we are here."

"We're here to find out who kissed your mom, not why." Yume snapped.

"Hush you! Now it is time to investigate. I must get into my spy suit now. Excuse me." Kyoki ran out of the room. Moments later, she reappeared wearing black leather pants, a tight black shirt. She wore black boots and a black cape. She also wore goggles. "I just got the most perfect idea, Yume-chan. What if we get one of the Sohma's on our side and help us investigate. Ya know, like an inside agent. But which Sohma…" Kyoki wondered for a minute. "We'll get back to that later. For now, we must investigate. Maybe solving this mystery will help me with their bigger secret. Mahahahahaha! This is perfect." Kyoki took a mini recorder from her backpack and turned it on. "Come, Yume-chan. We have work to do."

Yume looked at her watch. "Oh my! Look at the time. I should be getting home. Sorry, Kyoki."

Kyoki looked at her cousin suspiciously. "Are you hiding anything? Is something up?"

"No, nothing. I just have to go. I promise my mom I would be home early. That's all." Yume said as she began to walk out the door. "Later!"

"Ja-bye-bye then!" Kyoki waved as Yume left. Yume shrugged her shoulders and began getting ready for her big investigation.

Meanwhile, Yume ran out of Kyoki's house. Instead for running to her house, she ran to Shigure's house. When she got there, she went onto the roof where she found Kyou.

"What's wrong with you? Did you run here?" Kyou asked.

"Yea." Yume said as she sat down on the roof next to him.

"What happened?" Kyou asked as he sat up. "Is Kyoki unto us?"

Yume shook her head. "No, not yet, at least."

Kyou smiled. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

Yume smiled back. "Yep. Well I gotta go home. Bye."

"Bye." he said.

Yume climbed down from the roof. She then ran to her home.

Kyoki walked upstairs,( her secret base was in the basement) and found her mom in the kitchen making dinner. Kyoki turned the recorder on and walked in. "Hello mom! Wha'cha doing?"

"Oh, I'm making dinner." Sakura turned around. But quickly turned back around when she saw the camcorder. "Why are you filming me? Turn it off!"

"I can't until I am finished with something. Mother, may I ask you a few questions?"

"O-ok." Sakura said. She wasn't sure what her daughter was up too, but it probably wasn't something good.

"Where were you on the night of last Monday?" Kyoki asked.

"In my bed. Sleeping. Why?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Did you get up at all?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Did you sleep walk?"

"No, Kyoki."

"Do you happen to be lying to me right now?"

"No, Kyoki! Why are you asking me this! What does me getting up in the middle of the night have to do with anything!"

"I'm trying to figure out what Sohma you kissed." Kyoki blurted.

"What! I didn't kiss any of them. They're just friends." Sakura said. "I have to make dinner." She then continued to make dinner.

"Alright. That ends our Q&A for today. But I'll be back for more answers." Kyoki quickly turned around, making her cape flow beautifully behind her. She ran up to her room where she pointed the camera at her self. "I asked my mother some questions. She seems to be hiding something. She didn't look at me the whole time we talked. Maybe she is ashamed of kissing one of those Sohmas. I don't know why, they're all pretty hot. That interview was a dead end. I will have to talk to the suspects now and then cross reference what they all said. I'm off to Shigure Sohmas' place now. I hope I will get more answers there. I'll talk more when I get there. Later." she then turned of the camera ran downstairs told her mom she would be gone for a little bit. She got her bike and rode to Shigure's house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. I was surprised to see that The Prince answered the door. I didn't think that he would be here. This made things complicated. But then it hit me, maybe he could be my inside Sohma. I smiled at him sweetly. "Hello Yuki-sama! How are you?"

Yuki was surprised. I would be surprised if I was him and saw me there. I mean, I don't go there often. I went once or twice with my mom, but that was all.

"Hello Kyoki-chan. This is a surprise." he said.

"Yea. I was wondering, is Shigure-can here?" I asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Yuki said.

"Oh, no. I'm just investigating something. I just need to talk to him a few minutes. It won't take long." I told him. I needed to get Shigure alone in the house so he would talk more freely if I could get him to crack. I knew that Yuki and Kyou liked to fight, a lot. So I decided I had to take some action. "Yuki-sama, umm, there is another reason why I cam here. Kyou-kun was being rather mean to me a school today." I felt bad that I was lying to him, but I had to take action.

Yuki's eyes suddenly became cold a mean. I thought he figured out why I said that and why I was there. I was getting ready to run when he said, "Stupid cat. Don't worry. I will deal with that damn cat."

"Cat? I dint' say anything about a cat. I said Kyou. K-Y-O-U. Kyou!" I said, but he was not listening to me. He walked past me and made his way toward the ladder. So I welcomed my self into the house. I navigated myself to the room where they usually were when we came here. I found him sitting there, eating some kind of food. "Hello Shigure-san."

"Oh, hi, Kyoki-chan. I didn't know you were coming over. Is your mom with you?" he said.

"No. I came alone this time. I have some business I have to take care of with you." I sat down at the opposite side of the table from him.

A perverted gleam came into his black eyes. "Oh, Kyoki-chan. I have awaited those words to come out of someone's mouth. You came here to confess your love for me. I must say, I am surprised. I'm sure we can look past our age difference and be happy together. We should at least give it a try."

"You have got to be kidding. You think I came here to tell you that? You are so off. That is just wrong and not right. I need therapy now." I said.

"Oh." he said sadly.

"It has nothing to do with you. You're a very good looking guy. It's just that I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, I'm looking for the truth. And you will tell me what I need to know. And you will tell me everything truthfully. If you don't, I will cause great amount of pain on your ass. Do you understand?"

I must have scared him pretty badly because he nodded and didn't say any perverted comment.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. And I expect you to answer them to the best of your ability. Where were you on Monday night?"

"Umm. Here. I was working on my new novel." he said.

It seemed truthful, but I was not taking any chances.

"Do you have anyone here that can say you were here doing that?" I asked. I needed an alibi if he was going to get out of my grip that easily. We'll get to that later though, have you ever kissed my mom before?"

"What kind of kiss? Friend kiss? Kiss on cheek? French kiss…" he said.

He would have gone on and on, but I did not have the time. "French kiss."

He shook his head. "Nope. I only have kissed her on the cheek."

"Ok. Back to the alibi. Do you have one?"

Shigure shifted in this seat uncomfortably. He looked at the camera nervously. "No, I don't. Why would I need one? I didn't do anything wrong."

"We'll see about that." I stood up. "Do not leave the country. I will get back to you in a few days. Have a pleasant evening."

I got up and left before he could say anything else. When I got outside I found Kyou and Yuki still fighting. As usually, Yuki was kicking Kyou's ass.

Kyou saw me and yelled, "You! What the hell did you tell the damn mouse!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never talked to a mouse today." This family is messed up. First they keep referring each other as animals, and they have their own damn community where all the Sohmas live. And who knows what else, but I will found it all out someday. But for now, I must get away from Kyou before he starts attacking me.

"You were mean to me at school, remember. Well, hate to start a fight and run, but I have to go now. I have to go talk to Ayame and Hatori. Later."

I was about to run away when Yuki stopped me.

"Wait! You're going to go talk to my brother and Hatori? Why?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. Maybe this is how I could get him on my side.

Yuki nodded.

"Then follow me."

"Ok…" Yuki said.

We then made our way to the Sohma main estate. I kept the camcorder on in case he said something that would help my case.

"That girl is weird… she's creepy too." Shigure whined.

Kyou walked into the room.

"What happened to you, Kyou?" Shigure asked.

"Me and the damn mouse fought." Kyou said.

"Why did you fight this time?" Shigure looked at him, interested in what he had to say.

"That girl said that I was mean to her at school and Yuki started beating me up!" Kyou yelled. "They're both messed up! And now they weren't out to talk to Ayame and Hatori for some unknown reason."

"Oh, really?" Shigure began crying. "She must be off to confess her love to one of them."

"You're sick! You know that! You're fundamentally sick!" Kyou yelled and ran to go back on to the roof.

Shigure put his hand on his head instead, and began to get all weepy like he usually did. "I do seem to have a fever Ah, but perhaps Kyoki-chan has touched my soul and made me blush" He said in his chibi-ish voice. "Ah Kyoki-chan, the day shall come when you confess your true feelings!"

I was glad that I brought Yuki with me. They wouldn't have let me in unless a Sohma was with me. I decided to ask Hatori first, then try and find Ayame. Yuki said that Ayame would be at his shop.

We found Hatori in his office. We entered and he was surprised to see us.

"Hatori-sama, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that ok with you?" I asked him.

"Fine. This better be important." Hatori said coldly.

"Yes. It is. It's not a life or death thing, but it could be." I smiled. I really liked Hatori, but sometimes he scared me. "Umm, do you know where you, were umm, at last Monday?"

"Yes. I was here taking care of Akito because she wasn't feeling well." he said.

"Have you ever kissed my mom, in a non friendly way, I mean?" I asked.

"No. I have not. Is that why you came here? You should ask Shigure or Ayame. They could do something like that."

"I know. I asked Shigure already. He said he didn't. I'm just interviewing everyone who is a suspect in this case." I told him.

"Well, it's not me. So you can go talk to Ayame now." he said. "He's at his store right now."

"Thank you Hatori-sama! I'm really sorry for bothering you." I bowed to show him how sorry I was.

"It's fine. Don't do it again. Yuki, have you come for your checkup? It's been a while." Hatori said.

"Oh, no. I'm just here to help Kyoki-chan. I'll come back later for that." Yuki said, but I think he had no plan to come back for the checkup.

We said our goodbyes and headed toward Ayame's store.

"So that is why you are going around with that camcorder. You're tying to find out who kissed your mom?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I know it is lame, but I want my mom to be happy and I want to find who she kissed so she can be happy with that person if she wants too and so she won't have to hide it from me." I told him.

"You love you mom very much, don't you?" Yuki smiled.

"Yes. I do." I smiled back.

As we were about to leave the Sohma estate, Hatori drove his car by us and stopped. "Get in, you'll need help dealing with Ayame."

"Ok. Thanks Hatori-sama!" I said as we got in the car.

He then proceeded to take us to Ayame's store.

**To be continued….**

So that was the first chapter. I really hope everyone likes it. Oh! I'm so nervous…

R&R Please!


	2. I saw Mom kissing a Sohma pt 2

Ayame just got off the phone when Kyoki, Yuki and Hatori walked into his store.

"Hello Yuki! Hello Tori-san! Hello Ki-chan! Ky-chan you're wearing the cape I made you! That is good!" Ayame said as he ran toward them. "I know why you have come here! Gure-san called me and told me about how madly in love you are madly in love with one of us. Gure-san says that you are going to confess your love to either me, Tori-san or Gure-san today! Is this true, Ki-chan?"

"You Sohma's are so messed up! I didn't come here to confess my love to anyone. I'm not in love with you, Hatori-sama, or Shigure-sama! I'm not in love with any damn Sohma! I just came to talk to you and try to find the damn Sohma who kissed my mom!" Kyoki yelled. She lowered her camcorder. And rewound the tape. "We don't need that part in here." she stopped it and raised it to her eye again. "Now, let's try this again. Did you ever kiss my mom?"

Ayame laughed.

"Aha! So you are the culprit. I knew it was you!" Kyoki said. "Now just look at the camera and confess."

"I never kissed her in a serious way, though. Just a kiss on the check." Ayame said. "But now, lets get onto talking about you and me." A background filled with roses came up behind him. "We were meant to be together! Don't deny our fate, Ky-chan!" he quickly stepped toward her and put his hand under her chin. "Don't you see how well we would look together?!"

"I don't feel so good." Kyoki said as she stepped away from Ayame. "I thought I would be able to find out who kissed her if I just confronted you guys. But I see I have to dig deeper to find the truth."

"We all told you the truth, Ki-chan! We would never lie to you!" Ayame said dramatically. "You're the insane girl that is keeping this story going!"

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Kyoki said.

"Does anything Ayame says make sense?" Hatori said as he closed his eyes. He was starting to get a headache.

"This is not over! I will find out who kissed my mom! And I will find out you big secret! Just wait and see! Soon I will know everything! I'm onto you people!" She then dramatically turned around and ran out of the store. Her cape flowing as she left.

Yuki looked worried. "What if she finds about our curse?"

"She won't find out about that, Yuki! Big brother is here to make sure she doesn't find out about us!" Ayame smiled.

"We should be careful. She is bound to learn the truth sooner or later." Hatori said.

"Yes! I am bound to learn the truth! So you better watch out!" Kyoki said as she came back into the store.

"Ah! Ki-chan, you have come back to me! You realized we couldn't be apart anymore!" Ayame yelled happily. "I am so happy!"

"No… I came back cuz I need a ride home. I need to go home ASAP so I can analyze everything that happened today." Kyoki said.

"Ok. Let's go." Hatori said.

"Bye, Nii-san." Yuki said as he left the store.

"Ki-chan! You can't leave before we hug and kiss." Ayame said as he began to run toward Kyoki.

Kyoki took a few steps back.

Hatori grabbed onto Ayame's shirt and pulled him back. "Leave her alone."

"Yes, Tori-san! Ja bye bye then!" Ayame waved.

"Wow! That was amazing." Kyoki said as she looked at Hatori. "Bye Ayame!" she ran out of the store and into the car.

Hatori followed her.

After Hatori dropped me off at home, I went right to my secret headquarters, aka, my basement. I sat down and replayed everything that I recorded. I then pulled out my tape recorder.

"My mother recently got divorced from my step dad. I think I already said that on this tape, but oh well. Who could the suspect be? It could be one of the other Sohma's, but they don't come to my house. Why would other Sohmas besides those three be at my house? It makes no sense. Or perhaps it is all just one cover up. Maybe it is part of their trick to cover up their secret. Such as why do all those Sohma's live in that big compound of a place? Why are the Sohma's so successful? There must be a reason. I just want to know their secret to success so I can some day be rich and powerful like that. But now this with my mom and one of the Sohmas.

"And I still haven't decided who I should use as my inside Sohma. Yuki or Ayame seem like good candidates. Well, maybe not Yuki. But Ayame would most likely do anything I tell him to do. Or not. I think I would need Hatori to control Ayame. And Hatori probably wouldn't want to help me. But I could get Momiji to help me. I don't know him that well, but he seems like a nice kid." I sat there and thought for a while.

I accidentally fell asleep and woke up when I felt another presence in the room. I looked around and saw small movement in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Yume-chan.

"Hey! Sorry if I woke you up." she said.

"It's ok." I sat up. "We'll have to try something else. None of them cracked."

"You're still on this. Let it go, Kyoki-chan. It was only one kiss."

"One kiss can lend to many other things. I don't want my mom to get hurt. I heard that Sohma's always have relationships that turn out bad."

"That's not true." Yume said.

"How do you know?" I asked my cousin.

"I don't know." Yume said.

"Aha! I'm going to bring each one of them here and question them. What's Shigure's phone number. I'm going to start with him." I said as I began to push buttons on my laptop.

"It's 5-" Yume began.

"Oh, I was talking to my computer. Sorry." I said. "I usually talk to myself. I forgot you were here." I said nervously.

"Oh. I see. It's ok." Yume smiled.

I grabbed my cell phone and began to dial Shigure's phone number. "Hello, Shigure… No I did not call you to tell you that I'm in love with you. Get over it. I don't like you like that…will you just shut-up so I can tell you why I called? Will you come over to my house, like ASAP so I do the second part of my investigation? And come alone." I hung up the phone before I had to hear any more of Shigure's whining. I think that out of all the older Sohma's, Hatori's the only one who acts his age.

I turned to Yume. "He's on his way."

"Shigure thinks you're in love with him?" Yume asked.

"Yea. So does Ayame." I said. "Who knows about how Hatori feels. Anywho. On this mission, I want you to follow me and Shigure around, but stay out of sight. And I want you to film everything that happens. Can you do that?'

Yume nodded.

"Ok. Good. Now excuse me while I go set everything up." I got up and ran upstairs.

A half hour later, Shigure came in, followed by Kyou.

"Um, hello, you guys. Shigure, I told you to come alone." I whispered to Shigure. Why the hell was Kyou here. Did he come here to see my mom? Is he a suspect too? Too many suspects and not enough evidence.

Tears began to flow down his face. "I know, but Kyou-chan said that if I didn't take him with me, he would kill me. Now we can't have our romantic night alone."

"When will you get it through your thick skull that I do not have any feelings like that towards you. Like I said on the phone, I called you here to go through the second part of my investigation." I told him. But I don't think he was listening to me.

"Where's Yume-chan?" Kyou asked me.

I totally forgot he was there and it made me jump when he talked. "Why do you want Yume-chan? Why do you think Yume-chan is here? Yume-chan isn't here all the time, you know. Yume-chan could be at her house right now. Why are you so concerned about Yume-chans whereabouts?"

"Think you said her name enough." Kyou growled.

"I like saying Yume-chan. It's fun to say. Do you have a problem with that, mister Kyou-chan?" I said.

"Where's Yume-chan? We have to uh, do some project from school," he said.

"Hmmm. That would make sense, if you were in the same class. But since you're not even in the same grade, I will have to question your reasoning." I told him. Something fishy was going on. Why was this orange haired guy asking for Yume? And why were his eyes a reddish-brown? And why do they call bell-bottoms bell-bottoms when there are obviously no bells on the bottom of the pants? It makes no sense.

"Hey Kyou-kun, why are you here?" Yume said as she walked over to Kyou and the others. "Hi Shigure-san."

Shigure waved.

"Hi. I came over to work on, the uh, project from school." he said.

"Oh, yea. Now I remember." Yume said.

"Hey! Wait a minute. We're in the same class Kyou, I didn't get no project!" I said. At least I don't remember about any projects we had to do.

"It's a optional project. Just shut-up and mind your own business." Kyou said.

"I'll mind my own business when the day comes that all mice and cats get along and pigs can fly." I yelled at him as those two walked away.

"Aren't they cute?" Shigure sighed.

"No. What are you talking about?" Sohma's say the craziest crap. Yume and Kyou cute together. That is so not cool. I took Shigure's hand and lend him toward the hall where I saw my mom and a Sohma kiss.

"Does this hallway look familiar?" I asked him.

Shigure looked around the hallway. "Yea. It leads to the bathroom. And to the stairs. Why?"

"Did you ever do anything here before?" I asked him. He seemed unfazed. Maybe Shigure wasn't the right suspect.

Shigure nodded.

"Such as?" I asked him.

"Walking." He smiled.

"Anything besides that?" I asked him.

"No, not that I can think of." Shigure said.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can you go back to the living room? I'll do the final questioning there." I told him.

Shigure turned and walked down the hall. When he was gone, I rushed to the bathroom.

"So, Kyoki doesn't know about, you know?" Kyou asked.

"No. And it should stay that way. If she knew about us, she would lose it." Yume said.

"Why?" Kyou asked.

"She'd think I was siding with the you Sohma's." Yume said.

They had just passed Shigure in the hall a few seconds ago. They were heading to the bathroom because Kyou had to go and didn't know that way there himself.

They stopped in the hall a few feet from the bathroom.

"I really don't want us to hide our relationship from Kyoki-chan anymore. But…" Yume said.

"I know. If she did find out, she would send that mouse after me everyday." Kyou smiled.

"Yea." Yume smiled back. "I love you, Kyou-kun."

Kyou leaned down and they both kissed.

I came out of the bathroom and was started to see Kyou and Yume in the middle of the hall kissing. And then it hit me. They look just like that shadow I saw a few nights before. So it wasn't my mom or Shigure, Hatori, or Ayame. But it was a Sohma. But it was my cousin. How? What has the world come too?

"Yume-chan…?" I asked.

The two of them stopped kissing. Yume looked shocked.

"Kyoki-chan. I, um, we…." Yume said. "I really like Kyou-kun, Kyoki-chan."

I smiled because I got a wonderful idea. Yume-chan could get close to Kyou-kun. I would be the third wheel and Kyou-kun would be my ticket to the prized secret.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" I smiled. I couldn't help my good luck today. I solved the case and found something to help me with the bigger case.

"What? You're not mad?" Yume said.

"Yume-chan, you're so cute. Why would I be mad?" I asked.

Yume-chan couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone. I have to get rid of Shigure now." I told him. I walked down the hall and began to laugh. This would be easier than I thought. Before I could move on with my plans, I had to get the pervert out of my house.

****

To be continued…

So yea, that was the end of that case. I have lots of good ideas for other cases. Sorry if this case was kinda, well, odd. Sorry.

R&R


	3. Furuba Theater: Part 1

I do not own Excel Saga or Fruits Basket. So there! I just realized something, and I'm sure you will all wonder this when you read it, why are they talking to the camera? What the heck am I thinking?

Ayame: **_Walks over to Kyoki's video camera and focuses it on him. _**Due do the fact that Kyoki has watched too much Excel Saga lately. So she has decided to put in little funny chapters in. therefore these chapters shall be called Furuba Theater.

****

Kyou walks in and goes in front of the camera.

Kyou: This is a rip off! She stole that from Excel Saga! But she changed the first word!

****

Yuki walks in and throws a cup at Kyou's head and it hits it's mark.

Yuki: Baka neko! Read the disclaimer. She knows that she doesn't own them.

Kyou: Shut up you damn rat!

****

Yuki and Kyou then started to fight. Ayame moved the video camera to a safer place and talked into it. Ayame then proceeds to ignore them.

Ayame: Kyoki-chan has hereby proclaim this chapter of Sohma Mysterious will be of violence orientated, level 1."

****

Yuki quickly turns to Ayame and throws a cup at Ayame, which also hit's the target head on.

Yuki: No she didn't!

Ayame: **_Holds up paper with Kyoki's signature on it. _**She even signed it! It's real, baby brother! **_laughs_**

Yuki:**_Throws pot at Ayame._ **Shut up!

Ayame: Yuki! You shouldn't throw things at your older brother!

_Yuki grabs a goat._

Ayame: Stop! Yuki! You don't know what you are doing! Please, put the goat down!

Yuki: So this is a violent chapter? I'm being violent.**_laughs as he throws the goat_ **

_Chapter Them Music begins to play_

(This is Tasuki's theme song. Some of you may have not heard it before, but it is on the Fushigi Yuugi Vocals Collection Cd. I will put a link to the lyrics htm 

htm )

_Kyoki wakes up and finds herself at the Sohma's. she gets up and begins to freak out. She quickly hurries downstairs. She heads toward the kitchen._

Kyoki: Hey! People who live here! Why the hell am I in your house?! Why am I not in my own house?! Someone wake up and answer me before I make up a batch of whoop ass!

_Yuki walks into the kitchen where Kyoki is yelling._

Yuki: You're here because it is in the script._ **He yawns.**_

Kyoki: Oh. Now I remember. Sorry Yuki-san!**_Goes To the cabinet, takes out a cup, pours in some chocolate milk mix, then heads to the refrigerator and takes out the milk. She then proceeds to pour the last of her milk into her cup._ **

_Kyou walks into the room and sees that Kyoki has taken the rest of the milk._

Kyou: You're taken the rest of the milk! I have to have milk in the morning!

Kyoki: So do I! If I don't, I'll die!

Kyou: Good! Then this story would be over and I can I take a nap! Now give me the glass of milk! It's mine!

Kyoki: My milk! Finders keepers!**_quickly drinks the milk._ **Ha! All gone!

Kyou: That's it! I can't take this story anymore! You're going to die!**_runs toward Kyoki._ **

_Kyoki gets into a fighting stance. _Kyoki: Come one Kyou-kun! I can beat you up! I think I have watched enough fighting shows and games to know how to kick a orange haired guys butt!

Kyou: Are you trying to sound scary?

Kyoki: Yes… is it working?

Kyou: …no.

Kyoki: Darn. Oh well. Whether I die or not, I will defend the milk that is now in my stomach!

_Kyou and Kyoki begin to fight. Kyou holds back because Kyoki is a girl. Kyoki on the other hand is fighting with all she got to protect her beloved chocolate milk._

_Shigure walks in and stands by Yuki and observes the fight for a few minutes._

Shigure: So why is Kyoki here and why are those two fighting? Has she come here to tell me her true feelings of love toward me?

Yuki: She is here because it's in the script and they are fighting because she drank Kyou's milk.

Shigure: I should get in the fight and save Kyoki-chan.** _Shigure pushes Kyou away from Kyoki and stands in front of her to protect her._ **Kyou! Leave Kyoki-chan alone! Your fight is with me!

Kyoki: Shigure! Get out of the way! That kid's crazy! You'll get hurt!_ **eyes begin to water up from Shigure's sacrifice for her.**_

Shigure: I would do anything for you, Kyoki-chan. Don't worry. I will be fine. Your eyes are watering up, does that mean you love me?

Kyoki: No! I'm crying because I am sad of the pain you about to face for now reason.

Shigure: Huh?_ **turns his head to see Kyou's fist hit his face. **Oww! _**_falls backward on his butt._ **that's not very nice, Kyou-kun!

Kyou: Then stay out of my business, you damn dog!

Yuki: Leave Shigure and Kyoki alone. If you want to fight, fight me.

Kyou: Fine you damn rat! But you're going to lose

_The two of them start to fight. Kyoki goes to the refrigerator to find some lettuce while Shigure continues to sit on the ground rubbing his bruise._

_After a few minutes of fighting and Yuki started to win, as usual. Tohru walked into the room quietly. She quickly picks up a pot and throws it at Yuki. Yuki grabs his head in pain and looks at Tohru in shock. Shigure and the others can't believe what Tohru did._

Yuki: Tohru…

Kyou: Wow! That was amazing!

Shigure: Kyoki-chan is cruel! Why did you put that in the story.

Kyoki: _**glares her eyes at Tohru.** _I didn't put that in the script. She did that all on her own. She must really hate Yuki to do something like that._ **smiles happily **_She must love Kyou then. **runs over to Yuki. **It's ok Yuki-san. I'm here, I'll help you feel all better_. **checks out Yuki's injured head to make sure it's nothing serious.**_

Tohru: I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry!**_begins to cry and then runs off to her room._ **

_Shigure shrugs his shoulder._

Shigure: it was bound to happen sooner or later. Kyoki-chan! I'm hurt too? Come see if I'm ok.

Kyoki**_gets a evil look in her eye._ **no, my perverted friend. You are fine and do not need my attention.

Shigure: Please Kyoki-chan! I just need some love and I will be all better!

_Kyoki walks over to Shigure and starts beating him up. Shigure faints. Kyoki walks away from him._

Kyoki: I'm bored. I'm out of here.

Kyou: Wait a minute! You can't just start a stupid chapter like this and then just leave! You're the star of this stupid fanfic, you have to stay!

Kyoki: I don't have to be in every scene, you stupid orange haired kid!

_They start fighting again._

_There is a loud sound in the other room. The sound sounded like a door being busted open. Kagura runs into the kitchen looking rather mad._

Kagura: What are you doing to my Kyou?! Are you hurting him?! Get away from him! Are you his girlfriend that I heard about?! You are, aren't you?! I do not approve of you!

Kyoki:**_jumps away from Kyou_ **What are you talking about? Me like him enough to go out with him? Are you on drugs? I hate Kyou. I'm a Yuki fan. Therefore I have no feelings like that toward Kyou! So you can just calm down.

Kagura: I don't believe you! **_begins to run toward Kyoki_**

Kyoki: I'm outta here!**_ jumps out of the window and starts to run like heck._ **

_Kagura quickly hugs Kyou, breaking every bone in his body while doing so, then takes off after Kyoki._

_Later_

_Ayame and Hatori are walking in a park that is in town. In the background, Kyoki is still running away from Kagura._

_Ayame opens his mouth and begins to say something, but Hatori quickly punches him._

Hatori: Shut up! Don't talk, we're in a quiet zone.

Ayame: Ok, To-- **_Hatori punches him again._**

Hatori: don't talk. I think I like this chapter**_smiles_**

_Even later on in the same day_

_Yuki, Hana, Uo and a few other students are in their classroom. Tohru stayed home because she couldn't face seeing Yuki or anyone else in this chapter._

_Kyou enters the classroom and is attacked by Uo immediately._

Kyou: What the hell, Yankee! Get away from me! What is wrong with you?

Uo: I don't know. I just got the urge to beat the heck out of you!_ **continues to beat him up.**_

Hana: I have got that urge today too**_walks out of the room._ **

_Some of the other students start attacking the teacher_

Students: Take this Mr. Over Homeworker! This is what you get for giving us so much homework!

_Hana walks down the hall and tries to find some people who she wants to be violent towards._

_Kyoki runs past her followed by Kagura._

Hana: It seems the violence has effected everyone. I hope Tohru has not fallen subject to this odd story line.**_sees who she is looking for up ahead, The Prince Yuki Fanclub. She runs toward them and begins zapping them with her electric wave powers (?? Gomen.)_ **

_Kyoki runs into her classroom and runs over to Yuki._

Kyoki: Yuki! Please save me from Kagura! Please, I am begging you! She won't stop chasing me and I'm about to faint.

Kagura: No one can save you now, my pretty!

Kyoki: I want the chapter to end now! End chapter! End! It's over!

Kagura: This is only the beginning!

Kyoki: This is the end of Kyoki-chan then!**_runs behind Yuki_ **Unless Yuki-san decides to save me. Or perhaps some kind soul will come through that door and save poor Kyoki-chan!

_Kagura is about to step forward Kyoki when the door opens. Hana walks in._

Hana: That felt nice. We should have more chapters like this.

Kyoki: save me Hana-chan?

Hana: sorry, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. **sits at desk and takes a nap**

Kyoki: No! I'm doomed for sure now!

_Yuki stands there frozen, not sure what to do_

_Kagura takes another step forward. The door opens again. Yume walks into the room._

Yume: Leave Kyoki alone you! I am the one who is Kyou's girlfriend, not her. Your fight is with me!

Kagura: **_smiles_ **Ok. I approve of you_. **walks out of the room**_

Kyoki:**_sighs in relief_ **Thank goodness you came! I thought I was gone there_. **runs over to Yume and hugs her.**_

Yume:**_pushes Kyoki away_ **I thought I was supposed to be your best friend. You didn't let me come in until the very end. You are so mean. me and Kyou had no screen time together and then you beat the crap out of him. Is that what friends do? Is it? Answer me!

Kyoki: but…but… you're always mean to Yuki-san! It was only payback! You are my best friend. And the chapter is not down yet.

Yume: And I didn't get one good fight scene in! what is up with that?

Kyoki: Let's fight now then. Me and you!

Yume: Ok.

_They both start to fight._

Yume: This is boring, let's skip to the last scene_. **starts to have the last scene appear**_

Kyoki: hey you can't do that! Only I can! I'm the writer! You're only the editor!

Yume: Fine_. **returns the scene back to normal.**_

Kyoki: You're right, let's get to the end. I'm sure this has gone on for long enough. I'm already on page five of this Microsoft word document… **_starts to go to the last scene. Scenes of more pointless violence goes by…_**

_Everyone is standing in a see of flowers_

Kyoki: Are you in heaven? Did we all die honorably fighting each other to death?_ **looks around her**_

Shigure:**_puts his arm around her waist_ **Now we have eternity to be together**_gets punched by Kyoki. She walks away_ **That hurts! Oww!

Kyoki:_ **starts to cry **I_ need a hug!**_ begins to run toward Hatori _**I need a hug, Hatori!

Hatori_: **holds out hand, puts his hand on her head to hold her away **No_ hugs!

Yuki: Just hug her. We're already dead anyway. Who will it hurt if she knows now?

Kyoki: Knows what Yuki? You'll tell me the Sohma secret?_ **stretches out arms and runs to Yuki to hug him**_

Hatori: We're not dead….

Yuki: **_holds Kyoki away like Hatori did_ **No hugging!

Kyoki: Wah! Fine! I'll go hug Hiro-kun!**_runs to Hiro who just magically appeared_ **Hiro-kun! Hug me!

Hiro: Why should I? You say I'm one of your favorite characters, yet you haven't let me come on yet, until now! And in your other fanfic, am I ever going to come in? It's all about you and Yuki! You're so inconsiderate to others. Do you think this fanfic will be read? Do you have no life? You're not only wasted my time bringing me here, but everyone else as well. Well, since I am here, you should at least do something nice for me. Like take me out to get some dinner, or give a present.

Kyoki: Well, um, how about a hug?

Hiro:_**grabs the Nuriko key chain that is on her small backpack** _She looks pretty. I'll take this.

Yume: Oh no! he touched the Nuriko key chain without permission! You can never touch that! That's a no-no!

Kyoki_**begins to get pissed** _Don't ever touch Nuriko! He's mine!_** rips the key chain out of his hands**_

Hiro: What?! She's a he? Fine, you can have it. I'm not into guys. What do you think I am? Gay? You're messed up, you know that? What is this Nuriko? Some gay pervert?

Yume: He's dead…

**Kyoki, who lost her temper, begins to beat Hiro up. A few minutes later….**

Kyoki: I need a hug…

Yume: Hug me!

Kyoki: I want a hug from a guy**. _sees that Ritsu has appeared _Ritsu! **_**runs toward him** _

**Ritsu sees her running toward him and takes a step back out of instinct. Kyoki trips and lands on her face**

Ritsu: I'M SO VERY SORRY! ARE YOU OK? I'M SORRY!

Kyoki: I'm ok. Really. Don't apologize! I'm sorry for running towards you like that. It is all my fault. I shouldn't have.

**The two of them apologize back and forth for a few minutes**

Kyou: Can we get on with the story now, please?

Kyoki: Yea! Where's Haru? I want to hug Haru**! _looks around and sees no Haru so she sits down in defeat_**

Shigure_**comes up from behind her** _Hug me!

Kyoki_**smiles and closes her eyes** _Ok!_**She turns around to hug Shigure.** _

**There is a poof and she finds her self hugging a dog**

Kyoki: Where's Shigure?

Hatori: Shigure…. You damn dog!

Kyoki: Where? Hey those are Shigure's clothes? Why do you have Shigure's clothes, doggie?

Yume: Um, that dog brought Shigure's clothes here! Yea, that's why…

Kyoki: Why did he call the dog Shigure?

Hatori: it's Shigure's dog. He named the dog Shigure.

Kyoki_**hugs the dog again** _It's so cute! Wait! If Shigure's clothes are here, doest hta mean that Shigure is running around naked somewhere._**looks around rather worried** _I'm out of here**. _starts running in the direction she thinks is home_**

Hiro: Hey get back here! You still own me dinner and a present! _runs after Kyoki_

Kyou: Is this over yet?

**Yuki sighs**

**Fin**

Hiro: That wasn't very violent. I mean, this is rated PG-13. That should be rated G. what kind of person writes this stuff. Seriously.

Kyoki: It's violence level 1. There's more my little friend. Lots more violence and mayhem. Yes, indeed. Scared?

Hiro: No, you don't scare me. How can you scare anyone?

Kyoki: Oh, you'll see. Ja-bye-bye for now everyone!

Hiro: who are you talking to? Ghost? Are you that retarded? Say, you should grow up.

Kyoki: I was saying bye to the people reading this.

Hiro: No one's reading! This is stupid! You're stupid! Why am I here? You need to go back to school…

And that was Furuba Theater. Sorry, I have been wanting to put something like that in one of my fanfics and Sohma Mysteries seems like the best one. I hope everyone likes this and everything. Until next time, ja-bye-bye!

R&R


	4. Getting Info from Momiji

****

And so here is the second case. Sorry about that last chapter. I've been waiting to do that for the longest time now. I'll probably sneak a few more chapters like that in. So be warned. ;; Oh and as I'm typing this chapter I'm listening to a mixture of Gackt and T.M. Revolution. And the music I listen to as I write usually effects how the story goes. So yea. Gomen.

Oh and bewared that Kyou parts have some swearing. It's nothing too bad, but yea. Oh, and I'm sorry if sometimes the characters swear, sorry, it's a bad habit. ;;

Oh and I don't own Fruits Basket or any other character from other series I just might have pop in. Minoru from Chobits is going to be coming in soon, (not this chapter) so I'm talking about characters like that. I do not own anyone but Kyoki, Yume, Sakura and any other of my made up characters I so wish to put in. so yea. Disclaimer over.

Case Two: Getting Info from Momiji

Kyoki woke up a few days later. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Wow! That was some weird dream. Shigure turned into a dog. Weird…"

She quickly jumped out of bed. "But forget about that! It's time to bring out the secret weapon for my conquest for the truth!" she held up her fist dramatically. "Today will be my dad to win!"

She dropped to her knees and began to look for something under her bed. Kyoki a brown paper bag and pulled it out. "Secret weapon 1! We shall succeed today!"

Kyoki let out a evil laugh.

"Kyoki! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" her mom yelled to her. "And stop laughing like that! It creeps me out!"

"Sorry mom!" Kyoki said as she grabbed her school clothes for the day and ran out of her room to the bathroom.

A little bit later at school. Kyou ran down the hall where he saw Yume.

"Hey Yume!" he said when he was close enough.

"Oh, hey Kyou!" Yume smiled.

"Sorry that I'm late." Kyou scratched the back of his head.

"You're not late. You're right on time." Yume said.

"Does Kyoki suspected anything yet?" he asked.

Yume shook her head. "Nope, she still clueless about this."

"She really is brain dead, isn't she?" Kyou asked.

Yume nodded. "Yep. Completely brain dead."

The two of them laughed.

They stopped laughing when the bell for class to begin rang.

"I have to go!" Yume said.

"Me too! Later!" Kyou began to run down the hallway.

"Bye!" Yume said as she ran down another hallway. Yume stopped and turned around. "Oh yea, Kyoki's going to questioned the bunny! She's using a secret weapon. You might want to keep an eye on him!"

Kyou turned around. "Ok"

"School is all over and I am waiting for the suspect to come. I'm in the hallway by the front door. The secret weapon is ready!" I said into my walkie talkie. Yume has the other one, but I thought that she is listening. I need to get another assistant. One that is more determined about this like I am. She's probably-wait! There he is. I found him! That cute little Sohma! I run over to Momiji. "Hi Momiji-san! I know we are in different classes and that we haven't talked that much, but do you want to go to the park and talk with me?"

Momiji smiles and I can tell what he's about to say. That he doesn't want to cuz he doesn't know me that well and doesn't trust me.

"O-" he begins but I cut him off.

"I have a present in here for you if you come to the park with me! I'm sure you'll really like it!" I say. I really do hope he buys this and doesn't think I'm coming on too strong. This may be my only hope in getting the secret to the Sohma success.

He's still smiling. Why does he smile so much ? Is his face stuck like that? I don't think I could he so cheerful like him all the time. But he's so cute! I want to hug him. But no! I must get through this mission first

"Sure, but I have to take care of some things in my class first. Want to come and talk to me for awhile I get finished and the new can go to the park and get my present?" he smiled.

I smiled back. "Sure!"

So we head to some classroom where he does some work or something. I don't really pay attention. But we both start to talk…

"So…. How is it being a Sohma and all?" I ask him.

He gives me a odd look but shrugs. "It's ok." he then giggles, why he giggled is beyond me, but he did.

"So, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori all have successful careers. They must be pretty lucky, right?" I say.

"Maybe." he smiles.

"Or do you think that they have some kind of secret to becoming so successful?" I blurt out. I don't know why I asked the question so soon. He's going to know my intentions and turn me in now. I'm screwed. I'm going to go to prison for the rest of my life. There are so many things I wanted to do! It can't end like this! I-

"I don't think they have any kinds of those secrets." Momiji said. "I'm all finished here. Do you want to go to the park now?"

So this kid didn't know the secret, or he wasn't telling me. "Ok!" I smile.

"Yay! Let's go!" he says happily as he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. Outside the room stands a rather angry looking Kyou. "Hi Kyou! We're going to the park!"

"Hi!" I smile. I didn't like the look in his eye one bit. It was really scary.

"Momiji, I have to talk to you for a moment." Kyou said.

"Oh, ok! Can I meet you by the front doors of the school Kyoki-chan?" he smiles.

"Yea. Sure. I'll be waiting." I smile back. Why am I smiling so much around this kid. It makes no sense. I lean forward and whisper this into this ear: "Don't let the big bad Kyou be mean to you."

"Ok. I won't!" he smiles back at me.

I turn around and run down the hallway towards the front door.

I can't believe that damn girl found Momiji before I did.

"What did she ask you?" I ask Momiji as soon as she turns around the corner.

"We just talked. She asked about Aya-chan, Hari, and Shi-chan." he smiled.

"What did she ask about them?" I asked. The kid was starting to piss me off.

"Just about their jobs and if they were really lucky." Momiji says. "Can I go now? I don't want to keep Kyoki-chan waiting! She said that she has a present for me."

"There was more, wasn't there?" I asked.

"No, not really. She asked me if I wanted to go to the park with her, that's all." Momiji says. I don't buy it though.

I glare at him. "Whatever. Just don't let her know about our secret."

"C'mon Kyou! Of course I'm not going to tell her." Momiji smiles and runs off before I can stop him. "Bye Kyou!"

As I am heading toward the front doors, I witness something that will forever be engraved into my mind. There in the middle of the hallway was a pile of clothes. I walk closer and realized that they are boys clothes. As I walk even closer, I see that there is jewelry on the floor. And they look familiar. Then it hits me, they were Haru's clothes and jewelry.

So not only was there an angry looking Kyou I had to avoid, but a naked Haru. Unless this was some kind of prank. Yes! A prank! Maybe I'm on some kind of prank show. I'll ignore it and move on with my business.

I continue walking. I go around a corner and look down to see a mouse running past me. And me, the one who loves mice, goes running after it.

"Hey cute mouse! You shouldn't be here in school! They will hurt you if they find you! I'll take you where it is safe!" I dart after the mouse and after a few minutes, I catch it. It squirms in my hand, but it can't get away. I continue walking toward the front doors when I see another pile of clothes. "This school is messed up little mousy friend. People taking off their clothes and running around naked. What kind of world do we live in now? We should go wait for Momiji and then go to the park. Maybe I should keep you so you don't get into the school or any other kind of trouble again. I'm sure my mom will let me keep you. She let me have a hamster when I was younger. And if I can't, I'll let you go in the park. Unless you have a family around here. That would be bad. What should I do mousy friend? I should ask Momiji, he should know what to do, right?"

I get to the place where I am to meet Momiji and huggle the cute little mouse. "I think I will name you Mousy. I always wanted a mouse named Mousy. Isn't that cute. I look down at the mouse and noticed his eyes look familiar. But I don't know why. They were a pretty purple color that I could stare at forever.

"Hey Kyoki-chan!" Momiji says as he comes closer.

"Hey Momiji-kun! Look what I found. It was running around the school. I was worried that he would get hurt so I picked him up." I show Momiji the small mouse.

"Yuki?" he asked for some odd reason.

"No, his name is Mousy." I tell him.

"Oh, no!" Momiji says worried.

"Yes, it's Mousy. Why is that bad?" I ask.

There is a sound behind me and I turn around to see a black and white cow. "Holy macaroni! Momiji, I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a cow in the school. Just stay calm. Mousy, everything will be alright. I will protect you."

"It's ok, the cow won't hurt us." Momiji smiles.

"How do you know that?" I ask him. "We should get out of here. It could charge at any moment. You should go out first. I will distract it and then I will escape."

Kyou, who came out of nowhere, took the mouse out of my hand and tossed it to Momiji. "Get their clothes, Momiji!" He then turned me around and began to push me out of the school There was a poof sound and some smoke.

"Kyou! What was that? Is there a fire?" I begin to panic.

"No, just keep moving." he snaps.

"But! Those animals! They're in the school! And Momiji! We have to save Momiji! He needs to be saved." That was the last thing I remembered. I think I passed out, I'm not sure.

"You didn't have to do that, stupid cat." Yuki said, coming out of the school fully dressed.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Kyou said, he was holing onto Kyoki from a distance so she wouldn't completely fall.

"Anything but that." Yuki snapped.

Haru and Momiji walked out of the school.

"Aww! Now me and Kyoki can't go to the park." Momiji whined.

"It's ok, Momiji. We can go to the park next time. But here is your present." Kyoki said as she began to wake up. She held out the paper bag weakly. "Please, use it wisely. For it can make you fat if you eat too much." and with that, she passed back out.

Momiji ran over and opened the bag. He let out a squeal of joy.

"What the hell is it?" Kyou asked.

"What's in the bag, Momiji?" Haru asked.

"Candy!" Momiji hugged the bag. "Lots and lots of candy!"

"Candy?" Yuki and Kyou both asked.

"Yep! Yay!" Momiji jumped up and down as he began to eat some of it.

"That is the secret weapon? Candy?" Kyou yelled out loud.

"Why are you yelling?" Yuki said.

"Because I feel like it!" Kyou yelled back. He forgot that he was holding Kyoki and let her go. She fell forward on to him.

There was a poof and Kyou turned into a cat. He struggled to get out from under her.

"What are we going to do about Kyoki?" Yuki asked Haru.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of her." A guy with short dark brown hair and brown hair said as he walked toward Kyoki and the others.

"And who the hell are you?" Kyou snapped.

"I am Tatsuya." he said.

"…ok." Yuki said.

"I'm from another one of the writers Fruits Basket fanfics. I decided to pop in. I heard the others might come in on this story too. So you better watch it because it's about to get more crowded." And with this he quickly picked up Kyoki and ran off down the road towards Kyoki's house.

"That was…" Kyou began.

"…odd." Yuki finished.

"Definitely." Haru said.

"Yay! Candy!" Momiji said happily.

And that was case two and chapter four, right? Anywho, sorry if it was, rather boring. I've been so out of it lately. Sorry! Anywho, I hoped everyone liked it.

And like Tatsuya said, other characters from my more serious fanfic will come in. So be warned that things might heat up soon. ;

R&R Please!


	5. Almost quiting

****

I'm sorry for the last chapter. Anywho, this chapter, Kyoki finally picks the Sohma that will help her. It took me awhile to finally pick the one I wanted to have. And I think the Sohma I picked is the best one for the job. Plus, he wasn't in if for that much. I think he only had one line. Hehe. That's a hint. And now I will be quiet so I don't ruin the rest for all of you.

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in the anime/manga. But I do own Kyoki, Yume, Sakura, Tatsuya and whatever other made up characters I decide to put in here. So yea. I hope you like this chapter, until next time, or the end of the chapter, either way, later.

Case three: Failure

"I give up!" Kyoki yelled while down in her secret headquarters. "This is pointless! Why am I wasting my time with the Sohma's? This is what they want me to do, probably. They want me to spend the rest of my life trying to figure them out, and then in the end, there was no secret and I wasted my life on them. But they won't get me! I'm not falling for their trick! I, Kyoki Okamiki, hereby declare the Sohma mission to be over! Case closed! Mission failed! Class over! End of session! Summer's Done! Game Over! And all that junk"

Sakura opened the basement door and yelled, "Kyoki, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Ok!" Kyoki called back up.

Sakura closed the door.

"School. It's going to be so boring now. Now that I am not interested in the Sohmas anymore. Oh well. Guess I'll can actually pay attention in class again." Kyoki walked over to her camcorder thingy and sadly said, "It was fun working with you, I guess you will have to take a nap until the next thing I want to film comes up. Later, old friend." With that she turned it off.

She then ran up the stairs and started getting ready for school.

Kyoki walked into the school and saw Yuki, Momiji, Haru and Kyou standing off to the side, staring at her. She ignored them and continued on her way to her locker.

"Did you see that look? She knows! Doesn't she?!" Kyou yelled.

"I don't know. Do you think she knows now, Yuki?" Momiji asked.

"I really don't know. Let's just act normal for today and see if she says anything about it." Yuki said calmly.

"…that's a good idea." Haru said in a bored like voice.

"We should get to class. We'll be late if we don't go and then it will look spurious!" Momiji giggled. C'mon Haru!" Momiji grabbed Haru's arm as and pulled him away. "Bye! Talk to you later!" Momiji waved.

"…bye." Haru said as he followed Momiji.

Yuki and Kyou looked at each other but then quickly looked away. Kyou growled and began to walk to class. Yuki slowly followed him.

"Stop following me, you stupid rat!" Kyou yelled over his shoulder.

"We are in the same class. I have to go this way." Yuki said calmly.

Kyou growled and began to walk faster. He was walking so fast that he caught up with Kyoki without even realizing it.

"Hi Kyou." Kyoki said gloomy.

Kyou jumped in surprise. His cat ears appeared and he quickly covered them with his hands. "H-hi."

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. And for all the other times I was ever mean to you. And that time when I told Yuki you were being mean to me and he beat you up. I just wanted to tell you that before I forgot." Kyoki said.

Kyou, thinking she meant that Hatori would erase her memory and make her forget them said, "It's ok. I'm sorry about yesterday." He was surprised by her apologizing so he didn't really know what today. "Umm, after you know, it happens, things will go back to normal."

Kyoki looked at him not knowing what he meant. But she shrugged it off since she learned that sometimes the Sohmas say odd things around her. "Yea…I'm sure it will be fine and normal…"

They got to their classroom and walked in. Kyoki went to her desk and sat there like a mindless dummy.

Kyou sat down at his seat.

Yuki walked in and saw Kyoki. 'I hope we didn't traumatize her with what happened yesterday.' Yuki looked down sadly. 'I don't want Hatori to erase her memory.'

Later that day at lunch, Yuki walked up to Kyoki. "Kyoki, I was wondering if you wanted to come and eat lunch with me and the others."

"Huh?" She wasn't sure what he meant by others. "Ok."

Yuki smiled.

Momiji came over. "C'mon Kyoki-chan! Let's go eat! The others are waiting!"

"…ok…" Kyoki followed them over to where the others were.

The three of them walked to the place where Yuki, Tohru, Kyou and them usually ate lunch.

Uo saw Momiji and Yuki coming over with the quiet girl in their class. "Hey! Lookie! The quiet girl!" she smiled. "Welcome to our group."

Kyoki smiled nervously. "Thank you."

"You usually have a strong aura around you. It has grown weak." Saki said calmly.

"Uh, umm, yea. I guess I'm just down today." Kyoki said.

(They all sat down and ate lunch together. They all talked about stuff and what not, but nothing too interesting happen so we'll cut to the end of the lunch when everyone was heading to their classes. ;;)

"Are you feeling ok, Kyoki-chan?" Yuki asked her.

"Yea. I'm fine, really. I'm just a little down." Kyoki tried to smile. "I'm sure I will be fine in a day or two."

"Does it have anything to do with yesterday?" Yuki asked, referring to the incident.

"Yes, and no. I guess yesterday had something to with it, but not much." she said.

Yuki looked down. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I wasn't careful and, well, it all happened."

"It's not your fault. Mistakes happen." again, Kyoki had no idea what the heck it was talking about.

Later on that day, Kyoki went straight home after school.

"Oh, hi, Kyoki, you're home earlier than usual. Is everything ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. Everything is fine. I'm just going to be cleaning everything downstairs. And deleting some files from my computer and camcorder and recorder." Kyoki said gloomy.

"Ok, but don't forget that we were invited to the Sohma's party tonight." Sakura said.

"What? I can't go! I don't want to! Why do we have to go, we're not Sohma's." Kyoki said.

"You are so naïve Kyoki. You won't learn the truth for another few chapters so I won't say anything." Sakura said and ran out of the room.

"What are you talking about? What secret? What are you going on about? Why me? Why can't I just find the truth the easy way?! Why can't it just walk right up into my hand?!" Kyoki stormed down into the basement.

"I Kyoki, hereby declare again, that the Sohma mission is over! This is the end of this chapter of my life. I shall never do anything like this ever again! I-"

"…you shouldn't quit…" a person said from behind her.

Kyoki screamed and whirled around to see Haru. "H-Haru!? How the heck did you get here? Why are you in my house? Do you know about what I have been doing? Why are you telling me not to quit? Argh! To many questions!"

"Your mom let me in. She said that you were down and said I should talk to you. I don't know how much help I can be…" Haru said. "I know all about your mission. Your mom told me."

"I'm not interested in Sohma's anymore. So it's best for you to go now." Kyoki said.

Haru took a step toward her. "You can find out the truth. You have it in you to find it. You just have to look harder. And don't give up so easily. I'll help you."

"What?! You'll help me?" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Thank you Haru-san!" Kyoki stepped forward to hug Haru.

Haru held out his hand and put it on her head to stop her.

"Why do I get the feeling something like this has happened before?" Kyoki mumbled.

"There are two conditions for me to help you."

"Yes, what are they?"

"There will be no hugging, unless I give you permission. And you have to fire Yume-chan."

"What? But she has been on this mission with me since the beginning, which was only a week or so ago, but still. I can't just leave her like this." Kyoki said.

"It's for the best. She's on their side now. If you don't get rid of her now, she will prevent you from getting what you want." Haru said.

"She will prevent me? But… she would never do that intentionally."

"She's Kyou's girlfriend now. You have to remember that." Haru said. He was starting to get bored again.

"Oh, yea. There is that small fact. Fine, I'll fire Yume-chan." Kyoki said sadly.

"Don't be sad. Things will get better with me on your side now." he smiled.

"Yea. You're right, Haru-san." Kyoki smiled happily. "Now! Let us begin our first mission and tell Yume-chan the truth! Let's fire my best friend!"

"….fine…" Haru said.

"But where can we find her?" Kyoki said.

"Hi Kyoki… are you ok? Kyou said you were acting funny." Yume said as she walked down the stairs. She saw Haru and was surprised. "Oh, hi Haru. I didn't expect you here."

"I'm just here to help her out." Haru said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up later."

"Okie-Dokie Haru-san!" Kyoki said.

Haru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Yume, there is something I need to talk to you about. After I tell you what I am about to say, you may never want to talk to me again, and I understand. And I am deeply sorry for this, but, you're fired."

"What?" Yume was confused. "Fired? I never knew I was hired."

"The Sohma Mysteries! You're fired from that!" Kyoki said.

"Oh, I see. Sorry. But it's ok, Kyoki, really. I was going to ask you if I could leave anyway. It's too much work for me and stuff."

Kyoki smiled. "So, you're not mad at me or anything?"

"No." Yume smiled. "Well, I gotta go now. Talk to ya later."

"Later!" she smiled and waved as Yume left the room. "Yay! This is going to be good! Everything is all right again. The Sohma Mystery is back on! Case open! Mission has started again! Game Not Over! Class starts again! Session-"

"Can you please be quiet?" Haru asked.

"Yes, sir!" Kyoki said as she smiled and began to get back to work.

Yume ran up to the Sohma house and knocked on the door. Yuki answered.

"Hi Yume. How-" he began.

"Where's Kyou? I need to talk to him right away!"

"He's in his room…" Yuki said.

Yume stormed past Yuki and ran to Kyou's room. "Kyou! Kyoki just 'fired' me! This is horrible! Our plans are ruined. What are we going to do? After all that we worked on, gone! It all went down the drain!"

"She fired you? That's surprising." Kyou said.

"Heck yea it is! What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. It's fine. This might work better for us if it is like this." Kyou smiled.

"How?" Yume asked.

"You'll see." Kyou said. "They'll all see."

__

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!

So that was that chapter. I'm not sure if Momiji and Yuki and the others have lunch together, but in this story, they do! ;

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I couldn't decide which Sohma I wanted to be Kyoki's sidekick. So I decided Haru.

And sorry if Haru is out of character at the end. I kinda needed him to be straightforward with Kyoki.


	6. Furuba Theater: Part 2

I do now own Fruit's Basket. And I do not own Pokemon, Yu-gi-oh, Medabots, Duel Masters, or Beyblade. They are all some one else creation so there.

Sorry it has taken me so long to finally get a new chapter up. I was working on another chapter, but then decided it was too soon to put something like that in, so I decided to work on this one instead. I hope you like this chapter! This is a odd, very un-normal chapter that you may want to shoot and kill after you read cuz it is like Hatori said in this chapter, this is pointless. Very. So be warned. ;;

Oh yea, when I was working on this chapter last night, I, umm, listened to my old Pokemon 2.B.A. Master Cd. So yea. I remember the day I got that cd. It brings back memories. Good old memories of the Pokemon and Sailor Moon days. tear tear I have like all of these songs memorize. I even know all the side talking and what not. I love Double Trouble! I love Team Rocket! I want to listen to it again. And My Best Friends makes me cry whenever I listen to it. Or is it The Time has Come that I cry too. I think it's both of them. YY;'

Characters may not act like themselves. I did that to make this rather funnier, maybe? Heh… sorry.

Chapter of Furuba Theater: Gotta Duel them all…?

Hatori: **_comes up to the camera and talks in a monotone voice: _**Due to the fact that Kyoki has been thinking about Yu-gi-oh, Duel Master, Medabots, Beyblade and Pokemon a little too much lately, this chapter will take all things from those anime and combine it with Fruits Basket. Enjoy, though, this may prove to be as pointless as the last Furuba Theater.

Kyoki: He didn't mean that! This is not pointless!

Hatori: Yes, it is…

Kyoki: No!

Hatori: Yes…

Kyou: **_walks over to them _**Can we get on with this please?

Kyoki: What? You want to see what happens? **_Smiles _**

Kyou: No! I just want to duel you! What the hell! I didn't want to say that! What is going on!

Kyoki: You want to duel me!

Kyou: **_shakes head _**Yes!

Yugi: **_walks over to them _**Did I hear that someone is having a duel?

Kyou: No one is, shorty!

Kyoki: Yugi! Yugi Mutou? Is that you?

**_Yugi nods _**

Kyoki: Since you are here, WHERE'S DUKE AND JOEY!

Yugi: **_is now scared _**I-I don't know.. I just appeared here…

Kyoki: Then get out of my story!

Yugi: But I-

Kyoki: **_snaps fingers and Yugi is gone _**Begin the theme song!

Hatori: You have another theme song?

Kyou: This is one demented story!

Kyoki: **_growls_** Begin the damn song before I get really pissed off!

((Theme song today is the English opening song for first season of Pokemon. But since I can't put links up and I and modifying the lyrics so they go better with my story, I will type it up. YY.

****

Pokemon Theme that has been modified by me to fit my story better.

I want to be the best,

Like no one ever was.

To catch them all is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide

Each creature, to understand

The power that is inside

Creatures

It's you and me

I know its' my destiny

Creatures

You're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Creatures

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Creatures

Gotta duel 'em all

Creatures!

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place

Come with me the time is right

There's no better team

Arm and arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

Heh, I just changed Pokemon to creatures, which you will understand in a few minutes, and catch to duel. ;))

Kyoki: **_walking along a road with an odd purple mouse like creature _**It's a wonderful day, isn't it Mukumaku?

Mukumaku: Mukumaku!

Kyoki: Yea… I don't know what you said, but ok…

Kyou: **_jumps out of nowhere _**I challenge you to a duel! **_points at Kyoki_**

Kyoki: Mukumaku! Get ready!

Kyou: **_jumps back _**What the hell is that!

Kyoki: We're going to duel, get your creature out.

Kyou: Whoa, dude! I meant duel with cards, dude! Not creepy creatures!

;Kyoki: Well, where I come from, we duel with creatures. See all these creatures in my backpack. **_takes backpack off and holds if upside down. Other creatures come out_**

Kyou: Well, where I come from, we duel with cards.

Kyoki: What should we do? I guess you can't duel. Drat!

Kyou: Yea… Oh well. You don't look like a formidable opponent anyway.

**_Shadow appears _**

**** Do not worry, Kyoki. I will teach you of the way of dueling with cards.

Kyoki: Who is there? Who are you!

Kazuma: It's me! **_jumps out of shadow _**

Kyou: Shishou!

Kyoki: Kazuma-sensei!

**_Kyou and Kyoki glare at each other _**

Kyou Kyoki: He is my teacher, not yours! **_glare _**You're lying! Go away!

Kazuma: **_laughs _**I'm both of you teachers. Now I must teach Kyoki how to duel. **_grabs Kyoki hand and takes her off to train _**

Kyou: Where did they go?

**_Five minutes later and the two of them were back. _**

Kyoki: Kyou! I have learned the way to duel and I challenge you to a duel!

Kyou: Finally!

**_Two minutes later and the duel is over _**

Kyou: Muahahahhahahaha! I have defeated you!

Kyoki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_takes a breath_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How can I ever face my family and friends ever again!

Kyou: Don't know, and I don't care. **_runs off _**

Kazuma: Ah! Perhaps you're not ready. Maybe next time and after lots of training. **_jumps back into the shadow and takes off _**

Kyoki: Mukumaku, I'm all alone. I only have you. **_grabs Mukumaku and hugs him _**

Mukumaku begins to glow

Kyoki: What is wrong Mukumaku? Are you evolving?

**_There is a large flash of light and Mukumaku begins to change. The light goes down and a guy with short purple hair and purple eyes is sitting in her lap _**

Kyoki: Mukumaku?

****

Yuki: No, I'm a Yuki now.

Kyoki: Yuki?

**_Yuki nods_**

Kyoki: Wow, that is great, but can you get off me…

Yuki: Oh yes. Sorry. **_gets up_**

Kyoki: Wow! So the legend is true! Guys come from those creatures. **_is shocked _**Anywho, at least you came with clothes. None of my clothes would be good on you.

Hatori: **_walks by with a robot _**Hello.

Kyoki: Hi! That's nice robot you got. **_smiles _**

Hatori: Thanks. I just got it. It's a limited edition Medabee.

Kyoki: Awesome! Hey Yuki, do you like this robot?

Medabee: Who are you calling a robot? Robots can't talk! I can! I'm a Medabot! Remember that!

Kyoki: Ah! Yes sir! Sorry sir!

Yuki: It is a nice robot, Kyoki-san. **_is rather slow since he just evolved _**

Medabee: What the hell did I just say? I'm not a robot! MEDABOT!

Yuki: **_zaps Medabot with his electric powers _**Be quiet! You are giving Kyoki a headache.

Kyoki: Thank you, Yuki.

Hatori: **_is now rather pissed _**Do you know how long I have saved for this Medabot? I had to be a doctor to this mean bitch for most of my life to be able to get enough money to get this damn thing and you blow it up the first day I get it! That is just great! Buy me a new one!

Kyoki: What! I don't have that much money! Why don't you just take it back!

Hatori: **_thinks _**Fine! But you are coming with me so they don't think I am lying.

Kyoki: Sure! Yay! Adventure!

**_They begin on their journey. _**

When they get to town they are stopped by a dark haired person.

Shigure: You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Will you marry me?

Brock: You beat me to it! I was about to ask her! How dare you! **_runs over to them_**

Kyoki: Huh? Who are you people?

Brock: Your future husband.

Kyoki: Excuse me!

Shigure: I saw her first! She's mine!

Brock: So! It's up to her and I'm more sure she'll pick me!

Hatori: Let's go…

**_Yuki, Hatori and Kyoki begin to walk away _**

Shigure Brock: Wait! My love, wait for me! **_both look at each other and glares_**

Ash: Brock! Brock, where are you?

Misty: There he is! He's after another girl!

Ash: Get him Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika…CHU! **_lets out a huge thunderbolt and it hits Brock_**

**_Brock falls to the ground, almost burnt to a crisp. He gets left behind from Kyoki and the others._**

Misty: When are you going to learn , Brock…

Brock: But… I love her!

Misty: Whatever, lover boy…

Shigure: Wait for me!

Yuki: We should walk faster…

Hatori: I agree…

****

They three of them begin to run, Shigure also begins to run

After a few minutes….

Kyoki: **_quickly stops and turns around _**Stop following me!

Kyoki: Stop following me! 

Shigure: But I love you!

Hatori: It is useless, we can't get rid of this guy.

Kyoki: Guess we should let him come…

Shigure: Thank you, my love!

Kyoki: Stop calling me that!

Shigure: What, my love?

Kyoki: **_kicks him in the shin _**My love.

Shigure: Oww. Ok, sorry…

**_A few days later they reach a town _**

There are some people beyblading in the street

Kyoki: What are those? What are they doing?

**_A boy with a computer walks over to them (Kenny, that is his name right? ; )) _**

Kenny: It's called Beyblading. It's the newest thing.

Shobu: **_runs over _**What are you talking about? Duel Masters is the newest thing! Beyblade has been around for awhile! Duel Masters is the hottest thing around!

Joey: **_appears out of nowhere _**No, Duel Monsters are the best!

Duke: **_also appears out of nowhere _**No, you slobbery dog, Dungeon Dice Monsters are the best!

Joey: What did you call me?

Duke: You heard me!

Kyoki: **_eyes light up more and sparkle _**Joey! Duke!**_ runs over and glomps both of them _**

Duke: Hey there, do I know you?

**_Kyou appears before she can answer and Joey begins to argue with Duke _**

Kyoki: **_lets go of the guys _**Rival!

Kyou: Oh, it's you again…

Kyoki: Duel! Now!

Kyou: I'm not into cards anymore. I Beyblade now.

Kyoki: Then we Beyblade duel now!

Kyou: Fine, but you are going down!

Kyoki: Likewiese!

**_A few minutes later, Kyoki looses_**

Kyoki: Not again…

Kyou: Later, loser!

Kyoki: I will beat you one day, Kyou! Just you wait! C'mom Yuki, Hatori, and perverted dude, let's go out on a journey so I can beat Kyou at something for once.

Hatori: And to get me a new Medabot…

Kyoki: Yes, that too.

Narrator: Will Kyoki ever defeat Kyou? Will Hatori get a new Medabot? Will Team Rocket come to ruin the day but end up helping the heroes without even knowing it? Will the perverted dude get a girlfriend? Find out next later on Furuba Theater.

So that was that chapter. It took me awhile to type cuz of things that have been going on at my house and the first day or two I was to lazy to type it. I'M SORRY! So yea. I will get on the next chapter right away! Anywho, I hope you all liked it!

RR


	7. Shigure's on the loose

I do not own Fruits Basket. Though it would be cool if I did, but I don't. Sorry that I have been slow putting chapters up lately. I've been, um, rather lazy the last few days when it comes to fanfics and what not, sorry. ; Anywho, here is chapter seven.

Sorry if the story is kinda weird and not so funny. I will try and make it even more funnier!

Case Four: Shigure's on the Loose

Kyoki woke up from her nap. She didn't even remember sitting down on the couch to take a nap, but somehow she did. She realized her head was resting on something. She sat back straight and looked at what her head was on. Her head had been on Haru's shoulder. He was still asleep, she blushed and got off the couch.

_That was a odd dream. I hope Haru doesn't know that I fell asleep using him as a pillow. That is just embarrassing. Kinda… _she thought.

"…Yuki…" Haru said and it startled Kyoki.

"What? Yuki?" she asked to no one. _Is he dreaming about Yuki-san? _She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her computer. She began to mess around with the files on it and was looking around for stuff.

"Where should I begin…?" Kyoki said. She yawned. _Maybe I should take another nap. _

"…break it down and do one piece of the puzzle at a time." Haru said as he woke up.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? How do I do it as a puzzle with something big like this?" she asked.

"…investigate one at a time. Don't look at the big picture, work on the smaller things."

"Like, work at one at a time…like one Sohma at a time? I tried that, it didn't work."

Haru was starting to get bored. "..But now you have me, so this time it will work. Why don't you just go to Shigure's and then you will understand what I mean." he said.

"Ok! Let's go Haru-san!" Kyoki said. She smiled. "Oh yea , you said Yuki in your sleep. Were you dreaming about him?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember."

"Kyou, are you there?" Yume said into her walkie talkie.

"Yea, why?" he said.

"Kyoki is on her way to the nest." Yume said.

"Nest? What nest?" Kyou asked grumpily.

"That's the code word for Shigure's house, silly." Yume said.

"Oh, shit. Ok, thanks." Kyou said.

"Your welcome. Over and out!" Kyoki said.

"What was that?" Kyou asked.

"I said later."

"Later."

Kyoki and Haru walked up to Shigure's house. Kyoki knocked on the door.

Yuki answered the door. "Oh, hi Kyoki." He looked at Haru. "Hi Haru."

"Hello Yuki-" Kyoki began but was pushed gently aside by Haru as he stepped closer to Yuki.

"Hello, Yuki. How are you?"

"I'm ok." Yuki said.

"Hey, Haru, please, move so I can talk to Yuki."

Haru eyes became evil like. "Don't tell me to move! I'll move when I damn want to!"

Kyoki's eyes also became evil like. "Don't talk to me like that Hatsuharu Sohma. I am your boss making you my employee. We are on a job here so if you want to talk to me like that, then you will get a swift kick in the ass. I'm not fooling around today and I'm on a mission. If you want to mess that up, do it on your own time, but now when you are working for me, got that?"

Haru growled. "Fine…" he went back to normal.

Yuki was shocked. "How…what…you…."

"Now, where is Shigure-san?" Kyoki asked.

"Upstairs." Yuki said.

"Ok, thanks, Yuki-san." Kyoki said as she ran past Yuki and went towards the stairs. "Shigure-san! Shigure-san! Where are you! Shigure-san!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Shigure was about to do something when he heard Kyoki calling for him in a frantic manner. _She has finally come to say she loves me! Oh, this is a happy day! _Tears of happiness began to pour down his face. He opened the door and…poof!

Kyoki open a door and saw Shigure for one brief second. She even felt him up against her. There was some smoke. _What the hell is going on! Is Shigure trying to play some magic trick. Or maybe he is trying to burn his house down for the insurance! That sneaky snake! _

When the smoke cleared, she looked down and saw a black dog.

"Hey Shigure, that's a good boy. What are you doing here?" she bent down and petted him.

_Does she know about that curse now? Does this mean that she isn't scared? If Hatori finds out, I am going to be in lots of trouble! _Shigure barked and then ran downstairs.

"Shigure-inu! Wait for me! Wait!" Kyoki ran downstairs after the dog.

Yuki turned to see Shigure, as a dog, run downstairs.

"Yuki, you have to help me! She bumped into me and started calling me Shigure! I think she knows now!"

"What?" Yuki said in shock.

"Shigure-inu!" Kyoki ran down the stairs and ran over to Shigure. "You're a bad doggy, Shigure-inu." She turned to Yuki. "Do you know where Shigure-san is? He wasn't upstairs, only his doggy, Shigure-inu."

"His…dog?" Yuki asked as a sweat drop fell down his face.

"Yes, his doggy." Kyoki smiled.

"Well, umm. How did you know his dog's name?"

"I don't know. I think someone told me before. I don't remember who though. I think it was Hatori." Kyoki shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter."

Shigure whimpered and ran out of the room.

"Shigure-inu! Come back!" Kyoki yelled.

There was a poof in the other room.

"What was that?" Kyoki headed toward the room where Shigure went.

Yuki ran and blocked the way.

"It's nothing. Just Shigure-inu. Don't worry about him." Yuki smiled.

"Ah! She's worried about me!" Shigure said as he stood in the doorway.

Kyoki saw him and said, "Holy French fries!" She closed her eyes and turned around.

Yuki glanced over his shoulder. "Get some clothes on Shigure…"

"This place is not safe for a little doggy like Shigure-inu to live in. That dog will go insane and kill us all. I must save the doggy and the world from this chaotic mess. You don't mind if I take the dog for awhile, do you, Yuki-kun?"

"I…uh…" Yuki said.

With her eyes still closed, she walked around Yuki and headed toward Shigure. "Shigure-inu! Come here boy…or girl….I don't know what you are, but come here."

"I'm over here." Shigure called out happily.

"I'm not talking to you, you pervert. I'm talking to the dog." Kyoki snapped. She lost her balance and feel to the side. Shigure went to go catch her, but got a little too close and ….poof again.

"Shigure-inu?" She felt a wet nose on her hand and opened her eyes. She saw the cute doggy and hugged it. "Shigure-inu! Let's get out of here."

Shigure barked.

"I'm sorry Yuki, Shigure and Kyou wherever he is, I'm sorry but I am taking your dog." she ran out of the house.

Shigure followed her.

"Wait…" Yuki said. He was about to follow her, but Haru stopped him.

"Let them go. Shigure's a adult, he'll be fine." Haru said.

"He's not the one I'm worried about." Yuki sighed.

Shigure-inu and I walked home. Shigure-inu is such a good doggy. Why can't the other Shigure act more like it.

We walk into the house. "Mom! I'm home! I got a doggy too!"

"That's nice! Make sure it doesn't go pee on the carpet!"

"Ok, mom."

"Woof!"

"Good doggy." I pet the dog. "Now, let's find you a bed so you can sleep."

Shigure-inu whined and then ran into another room. "Shigure-inu?" I wonder what is up with the dog, and then it hits me. "Shigure-inu! Do you have to go potty? You better not go on the carpet!"

There is a poof sound again. I am started to wonder what that sound is and what causes it. I walk into the room and see a naked Shigure. I quickly turn around before I see stuff that my eyes should not see.

"Shigure-san! Why the hell are you in my house? Did you comeback for your dog! If you want it back that damn much, you can! Just get some clothes on for once! What you do in your house is fine with me, but you do not act like this in other people's houses!" I yell at him.

"But Kyoki, my love, I came here for you. Don't you understand? I did this all for you?" Shigure said.

"Did what? What's all for me?" I snap.

He took at step toward me.

"Stop! I have a ten foot rule with naked people!" I open up a closet door, pull out a ten foot poll and a trench type coat. I throw the coat to Shigure. "Put it on now."

I hear Shigure put it on and zip it up. I turn around and poke him with the poll to make sure we are ten feet away. "Now stay this far away from me when you are naked. Or I will hurt you and make you wish you never met me."

"I'm dressed now, can I come closer?" Shigure grinned.

"No. Technically you are still naked cuz you have no clothes on. You just are covered up by a coat, that does not work. Now go home. I'm starting to feel rather sick."

"I can help take care of you."

"Uh, no. Thanks, I can take care of myself. That's what I do best, after all. Now, good day."

"But…"

"I said good day! Now go!" I yell at him.

He whimpers and then leaves the house.

_That had to be a weird day. Why did I go to his house in the first place? Where is Haru? Why don't I feel that well right now. I should go lay down and take a nap. My head hurts._

I lay down on a couch and drift off to sleep. _Later…_

Case 4…..failed. (what was the case anyway. Oo;)

So that was chapter 7, case 4. Sorry if that wasn't really funny. I wanted to hurry up and finish this chapter cuz I wanted to get another one up and I am starting to feel like crap again. I've been sick for the last few days.

Hiro: You're just making up excuses so if people don't like it, you can say you were sick and delirious.

Am not! That is a lie! I am sick! And I already know people won't like this chapter so take that you punky little kid.

Hiro: Now you're going to call names. Real mature, Kyoki-chan.

Oh I'll show you mature, little boy. Tsuki! Come here!

A girl with long black hair in pony tails comes in to the room. Her hair is up in two ponytails and she looks like a calm, well behaved girl. She is about twelve years old.

Tsuki: And what do you want?

I want you to take care of that boy! He's being mean to me when I am trying to put the last note on my fanfic.

Tsuki looks at Hiro.

Tsuki: As you wish. **_Eyes darker and become evil like. _**Hey, Hiro, isn't it bedtime, you baby. Should you run home to mommy now? Go on. Go cry to you mom.

Hiro: Excuse me…

Tsuki: Don't you think you should go home. Do you think that you are helping here? Are you trying to make Kyoki-sans like miserable? Do you not have other people's lives to mess around with? Do you like doing this to others?

Hiro: You're weird, I'm outta here. **_leaves_ **

Thank you Tsuki! You're my hero.

Tsuki turns on Kyoki.

Tsuki: And you! You're what? A teen and you can't even take care of yourself? How pathetic. You're pathetic. Everything is pathetic.

****

Kyoki starts to cry

Sano: **_A boy who looks a lot like Tsuki walks in _**Tsuki-chan. Mom wants you to come home now.

Tsuki: **_calms down _**Hi brother. Me and Kyoki were only talking. Let's go.

Thank you Sano-kun!

Sano: No prob.

****

They both walk away.

As I was saying, I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. In the next chapter, it's going to be like flash back chapter, well, kinda. It's going to be more about how Kyoki and her mom met the Sohma's and things like that. ; so yea. I hoped you liked it. ;

R&R


	8. Flashbacks

****

Sorry of the delay of this chapter. I've been having major computer problems and I needed to get a new Internet Server Company or whatever. But I am back and here is chapter, uh, eight I think. Is this eight? Anywho, I will try and be faster with brining chapters up and things like that. And here is chapter eight, enjoy!

Oh and I just realized something, this is like chapter eight, and Tohru has not been in it at all. At least I don't remember putting her in yet. So I'm really sorry for all you Tohru lovers out that. I will try and get her in soon. Oh and as a warning, I will start to have crazy things happen that have no point and can never be explained. This is due to the fact that I watched Excel Saga a few days ago and now am in an Excel Saga crazy mood. So yea. Be warned, be very warned. And scared, you may get scared too. XD

I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 8: Flashbacks

Case 5: Don't know (Is a flashback really a case?)

Kyoki is down in her basement messing around with her camcorder. She looks over at it. "Ok, I guess I am ready to tell everyone how I met the Sohmas. It all started back when my mom went back to doctor school. She once went when she was younger, but then she got pregnant with me so she had to put that on hold for a while. And…" She looks around the room. "Haru? Where's Haru? He should hear this so he knows what is going on. Haru-kun? Are you down here?"

She gets up and heads upstairs, calling out to Haru.

Sakura comes down and sees the camcorder on. She walks over to it. "Oh, what is this for? She rewinds it and sees the part Kyoki just said. "Ok, I guess I will explain everything that happen when I first met the Sohma's since my daughter ran out looking for that Haru boy. Ok. It all started when I was going back to medical school. I don't remember how old Hatori was, but I think he was in his early twenty's. Anyways, we first met then. We didn't really talk or anything. Then a few years later, I started having some problems and my doctor referred me to Hatori Sohma. He's one of those family doctors, but he agreed to be my doctor since I live somewhat close to the Sohma's main house. At first Hatori would come once a week, then he started coming more and more often. Then Ayame found out where Hatori was going off to, so he started to come here too. Then Ayame told Shigure, and then he started to come too. Now, onto Kyoki. She had always gone to school with Yuki and the others, but she was always a shy girl who never talked to anyone. But that all changed when…" She stopped for a minute. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Mom, what can I have for a snack? I'm hungry from looking for Haru." Kyoki yelled.

She looks at the camera. "I don't know if my daughter has told this camera this, but ever since she hired Haru, he's been over here more. He asked me first if it was ok. I told him it was. He said he wanted to help Kyoki more and hide from some girl." Sakura shrugs her shoulder. "I don't really mind, Haru is a good kid. And we have extra room in this house, so it's not really a big deal. Haru is like an older brother to Kyoki…wait, he's younger than she is, isn't he? Oh well, he seems more mature than she is at times. Well, I guess I'll let Kyoki talk about how she met the other Sohma's on her own. I have to go find a snack, I'm starting to get hungry too. Good bye." Sakura got up and walked back up stairs.

Kyoki came back down twenty minutes later with a plate that had a piece of cheesecake. "Hey, this thing is still on. Wow. Ok, where did I leave off? Ah, when I first met the Sohma's. I met them all in a peculiar way. Well, not really, it was rather odd, but funny. Anywho, this is how I met Hatori.

It was a beautiful day. I was walking home from school, thinking it was a normal day as usual. Well, I thought it was beautiful day, besides the searing pain in my lower parts of my stomach, that is. But other than that, it was a beautiful day to say. So I was walking and I came to my house, I didn't even notice that car parked in front of my house. I was off in my own little world. I walked into my house.

"Hey mom! My lower parts feel really awful, I'm going to go take a bath before I burst with the red stuff. And I need to take some medicine too! Mom, can-" I walked into the room and saw a guy that looked like a doctor. He had one of those heart things and it was on my mom's chest.

"Hey Kyoki, this is my new doctor, Hatori Sohma. We went to college together. Hatori-san, this is my daughter Kyoki." Sakura smiled.

Hatori turned around to look at me and at that moment, I saw one of the most hottest guys I have ever seen. I stared at him like I had never seen a guy before.

"Hello…it's nice to finally meet you. Your mother has told me a lot about you." he said.

"Oh, I, um, heh, frogs, hmm….hi." I looked down nervously.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter, she is rather shy when it comes to talking to guys. Or anyone, for that matter." Sakura smiled.

"It's is alright. How was your day, honey?" she said.

"Oh, good. I don't feel so good, I'm going to go take a bath, or something. Later." I said, then ran out of the room like a frog out of a pond.

"And that is how I met Hatori-san. Hatori-san is so hot. I think I really like him." Kyoki dazes off for a moment. "Ah! I must carry on with my story now. Sorry! And now I shall talk about how I met Shigure-san and Ayame-san."

Hatori first came only once a week, then he started coming over more after a month. I think he said he liked coming to our house since it was so peaceful and quiet, or something. Anywho, after awhile, Ayame started to wonder where Hatori was going to, so he tracked him down one day and came to my house. So that day I walked home from school, as usual as I always do. It was a usually usual day and I liked it. So as I walked as I usually did, I started to think about Hatori and if he was at my house right now. As I walk into my house, I said: "Hey mom, I'm home! What-"

I stopped when I heard giggling. I walked into the living room, but found no one. I started to head toward the stairs to go upstairs. When he stopped me.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Hatori said from behind me.

I whirled around. "Huh? Why? Where is my mom?"

"She's with Ayame. They are talking about who knows what. I found it boring so I left." Hatori said in a bored voice.

"Ayame?" I ask.

He nodded. "He's my cousin. I'm going to go take a nap." He walked over to the couch and laid down.

I looked toward the stairs where the laughing was coming from. I took a deep breath and made my way up the stairs. I found the room where they were and knocked on it.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

"Oh, Kyoki-chan! You have to come in here and meet Ayame! He makes very beautiful clothing." my mom said.

I opened the door and saw clothes everywhere. "What is going on?"

"Ayame-san wants me to try on all these clothes for him. He's a designer and owns his own store. Isn't that awesome? Ayame, this is my daughter Kyoki, Kyoki this is Ayame." Sakura said.

"Oh my, so you are Kyoki-chan. You're mother has told me all about you. You're as pretty as she said." Ayame said.

"Oh, I'm not pretty really, I-" I began to say, but him being Ayame, he cut me off.

"Now! Do not talk like that! If your mother says you are pretty, then you are pretty. You would be perfect for many of my dresses. Now, let us try them on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the clothing.

"Mom! Help me!" I cried.

"Kyoki, it's not that bad, I am right here, we can have fun and try these all out. Come on! It'll be fun!" Sakura said. "Please, Kyoki-chan, just for today?"

"Fine…" And so Ayame kept on throwing dress after dress to my mom and me. It didn't stop until Hatori came up and told Ayame it was time to go.

And that is how I met Ayame-san.

I knew Shigure was a pervert from the moment I met him. As with the other two, I came into my house. But this time, Shigure and Ayame were both in my living room with my mom and Hatori was nowhere to be found. So I went into the living room to say hello to my mom and what to I see? I see Shigure trying to kiss my mom.

"What the hell? Who are you?" I asked him. Which was so out of character for me since I am such a quiet and shy person.

Shigure jumped and looked over at me. "Why, hello, you must be Kyoki. Ayame and Sakura told me about you. I'm Shigure!"

"Yea, and I know nothing about you. So why are you in my house? Are you here to make out with my mom?" I asked him rather loudly.

"Kyoki, why are you yelling?" my mom asked from behind me. I turned around to see her.

"What? How can you be here if you are there?"

"That is a doll. It looks so much like me, doesn't it. It's amazing." she smiled.

Shigure came over to me and took my hand. "You are very pretty. I shall make you my girlfriend."

"Eek!" I pulled my hands away. "For one, I am not pretty. Why do you and Ayame keep saying that. I am not pretty. I'm what sixteen or seventeen and I have never had a boyfriend. No one has ever asked me out before! So therefore I am ugly so you better just run for the hills, kid. And you were just about to make out with a fake doll of my mom. That is so weird and gross. Who in their right mind does that?"

Ayame popped up behind my mom. "See, didn't I tell you Kyoki was pretty, Gure-san?"

"Yes, Aya-chan, you did. But she is not as beautiful as you." Shigure said dramatically.

Ayame thought for a moment, then looked at Shigure and gave him a thumps up. "Yes!"

"Oh, Aya-chan! I have missed you for so long. Why did you leave me for so long?"

"Do not worry! I have returned to you! I left with Sakura-chan to get some tea! But I have returned to you!" Ayame said as a background with roses appeared behind him.

The two guys looked at each other and said, "Yes!"

"What have I walked into? Why has my house become some kind of weird show? I think I need to go on one of those talk show places. Yea. That should do it. I'll see you all later." I began to walk away.

Shigure grabbed my wrist gently. "Please don't go. We were about to have tea. Won't you please join us?"

"Please let go of me." I asked nicely.

"But… we want to spend time with you."

"Shigure, you should really let her go." Sakura said nicely.

"Yes, let me go."

"But…" and that was all he could say before me and my mom both slapped him on the cheek. He let go.

"Oh, my. Look what we did. I'm sorry Shigure. But I am proud of you, Kyoki. I think you are starting to come out of your shell and being more louder and more able to show your emotions." my mom hugged me then. "Good work, Kyoki. I am proud of you. Thank you Shigure and Ayame for helping me with Kyoki."

"No problem." Shigure smiled. "Now, shall we drink some tea together?"

"I'm going to go take a nap, I don't feel so good right now. Later." I walked away from them and went to my room where I took a long nap.

Kyoki yawned. "And that is how I met Ayame and Shigure. After that, they still hung out at my house, but I made a secret path so I could sneak up to my room by climbing onto the porch so I didn't have to talk to them if I didn't want to." She took a piece of her cheesecake that had kiwi and grapes on it. "After that, I began to be more talkative and more open with my emotions. That got me in some trouble with Takei at school. Since he would start fights with me every day. But I did get to meet Yuki and Kyou because of him, so I guess I have to be thankful for that. I mean, I knew them, we are in the same class after all, but I never talked to them before cuz I was always a loner. So this is how I met Yuki and Kyou…"

I was walking down the hallway, wearing my normal school uniform. I dyed my hair purple the day before. I was minding my own business when Takei and his two henchwomen stopped me.

"Kyoki Okamiki! Stop right there! You are not permitted to have that color hair at this school! I request that you go and talk to the Student council president Yuki at once!" he yelled at me.

Since I hate any kind of government type thing, (the student council reminds me of a mini government) I did the only thing that I could think of to do at a time like this: run.

I ran down the hallway, I could hear them behind me. I zigzagged between students, rooms and other such things until I found my self on the roof of the school. I walked over to the fence and leaned against it and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" someone asked. The voice came from the right.

I looked over to see the orange hair boy from my class. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first. What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter, what are you doing here?"

"Damnit! I asked first so you must answer me first!"

I had no time, or strength to argue with orange top there, so I said. "I'm running from the law, so, what are you doing up here?"

"Running from the law?"

"Yes! I am currently running away from Takei and his henchwomen because they have a problem with my hair. Now will you please answer me?"

He growled. "I came up here to get away from everyone else in the school."

"Cool. I'm Kyoki by the way. We're in the same class, but we never talked before."

He looked at me closely. "Oh, I'm Kyou Sohma by the way. You're that girl who always falls asleep in class, right?"

"Yea, that is me. Wait, you're a Sohma?" I asked him. "Are you related to Shigure, Ayame and/or Hatori?"

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering. I met them. And you have the same last name as them, so I just asked." I said.

There was a meow from by my foot. I looked down to see a cute little kitty cat. I bent down and petted it. "Awww! Is this your cat, Kyou-kun?"

"Hell no!" he said.

I looked over at him and saw there were more cats hanging all over him. "You must be a cat magnet." I laughed softly.

"Yea , whatever."

The door to the roof burst open.

"There you are, Kyoki! You will not get away with your wrongful deed! We will take you to President Yuki!"

If this school was only a one story building, I think I would have climbed over the fence and jumped, but since it wasn't, and I didn't want to die, I just stood there was the two girls grabbed both of my arms and began to drag me toward their leader. I looked over at Kyou. "It was nice to meet you Kyou, talk to ya later."

"Whatever." he yawned.

So they dragged me to where Yuki was, I think he was in the Student council room, I can't really remember now. Anywho, they took me to him.

"President Yuki-san! This girl has violated two of our rooms!"

"It was only one! That boy is lying!" I said.

"Two, Yuki-san! She has dyed her hair a strange color! And when we approached her to come here, she ran off. We had to track her down!" Takei said dramatically. "We must punish this wrong doing right away!"

"Takei-san, please calm down. Her new hair color is not causing problems. And I'm sure she ran because she was busy and had to go somewhere, is that right, Kyoki-san?"

I nodded. "Yea, that seems right." Yuki's beautifulness washed over me, leaving me breathless. I had seen him in class, but right then, his beauty was overwhelming.

"It seems it was just a misunderstanding. Now, Takei, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki said nicely.

"But…Yuki…we can't let this girl get away with this." he said.

Yuki looked at him and smiled nicely. "Takei-san, are you saying that I am doing the wrong thing right now? Maybe I should not be the president. I fear that I am doing a horrible job."

"No! Yuki! You are doing a wonderful job! It is my fault! I should have got more info before I accused her of running way! Please down quit!" Takei got down on this knees and began to beg.

"I'll stay as president, but you must leave Kyoki-san's hair alone." Yuki said.

"Yes! I will! I'm sorry Yuki! We will not bother you unless it is important!" Takei and the girls left.

"Wow, that was…odd." I said out loud.

"Yea. I'm sorry for the incipience. Takei tends to over do it with the rules at times." he said.

"That's ok." I tell him. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he smiled.

"Are you also related to Hatori, Ayame, Shigure and Kyou Sohma?" I ask him.

He nodded. "Yes, they are my cousin. Ayame is my brother."

"Wow! Ayame-san is your brother! Awesome! Now that I think about it, you two really do look a lot alike. There are two many Sohma's in this town." I said.

"Yea. And there are even more. I'm sure you'll meet them soon." he smiled.

The bell rang.

"Oops, sorry, but I have to go now. Later." I ran out of the room or wherever we were.

"And that is how I met those two." Kyoki is now eating a cheesecake that has strawberries on it. There was a orange on the side of the plate. "Now who do I have left? Momiji, Haru, Ritsu and Kagura right? Nothing really interesting happened when I met Kagura. I just walked into a classroom and there she was beating the crap out of Kyou. She said hello then I said hi, then I left. I meet Haru when he was lost on the school grounds and I helped him get to where he needed to be. I met Hiro and Kisa when I was walking down the street talking to my self and then Hiro questioned me about my sanity. Kisa was being her normal sweet self. And I met Ritsu and Okami when Hatori told my mom and me that we needed to take a little break and go to the onsen, so we did. And we met Ritsu and Okami. And now it is time for Momiji. The way I met him was the most interesting. Yes. It went like this…"

One day I went to the candy store because I was running out of my candy supply. As I walked in, I saw a cute little boy who was looking at all the candy. I didn't talk to him yet. Anywho, I grabbed a shopping cart and started to put all my goodies in there.

I just paid attention to what I was doing and didn't pay attention to anyone around me and only concentrated on my candy shopping.

As I was ending my stopping, the little boy from before accidentally bumped into someone. The kid started to apologize, but the guy was a bully and started to pick on the kid. So I stepped forward and said, "Hey, leave that kid alone, you!"

"Who's going to make me!" he whirled around toward me.

"I am you mean big kid!" I yelled.

"Do you think that you scare me!" he said.

"No, not right now, but I shall transform into my secret identity and then I shall show you!" I look over at the kid. He smiled and gave me a thumps up sign, then he can over and gave me a lolli pop.

"Let's kick Candy Bully's butt together." he said.

"Okie dokie, cute little boy! Let's rid this dude of evil!" I said. A pretty background appeared behind me and the kid. "I Kyoki Okamiki will kick your ass in the name of sugar and sweets! We will rid the evil in you and let you share the love of candy!" I begin to transform in a very short skirt and a weird shirt thing. And I was wear a mask made out of candy. My hair was up in ponytails. "I am now Kandy Kyoki! And I will kick your butt!"

Meanwhile, the kid said: "And I am Momiji Sohma and I will also kick your bottom and save the world with candy from the likes of you! I am Munchy Momiji! Taste defeat you evil doer!" After that he was wearing a short shorts, and a shirt that had candy on it. He was also wearing a mask and his hair was in mini ponytails.

We then proceded to kick the Candy Bully's butt. He ran out. We transformed back to normal.

"So, you're a Sohma? There are so many of you people." I said.

"Yep, I'm a Sohma! Let's buy candy!" he said happily.

"Yes! Let's! Another day saved by us…we need a super hero group name." I said.

"Yes! But let's eat candy first!" Momiji said.

"Yes!" And then we bought candy and ate it.

"And that is how I met all the Sohma's that I know so far. I wonder how many more Sohma's there are. Anywho, after spending so much time with the Sohma's, I've noticed that there is something odd with all of them. And they are all successful for some reason. I mean, I could understand one or two of them being successful, but all of them! That s crazy! It's crazy, right? Am I just being too paranoid or something? I hope I'm not. Well, anyway, I'm going to go find Haru now. He should be somewhere around here. Perhaps he is in danger! I must rescue him! What if that girl he was talking about has him! I must rescue him. Later!" Kyoki ran upstairs.

****

So, Rin might be coming in the next chapter. Yep yep. Maybe. I'm not sure. Depends, really. ; Oh yea, the whole cake thing is an inside thing for Yume-chan and me. A few years ago, we had all the Sohma's a type of fruit that they were all the best like. Yuki was strawberry, Kyou was an orange, and I think Hiro was a lemon or lime. ; And so on like that. Here is a list of who everyone is on our list:

Yuki: Strawberry (we had him be that cuz, I wanted him to be a strawberry. ; )

Kyou: Orange (it's kinda obvious, it was because of his hair. And I don't like oranges. ; )

Kagura: Pineapple (they are hard to open and she is a tough girl)

Ritsu: Pear (I really don't know why)

Hatori: Blueberry (he's always so blue and down. )

Shigure: Grape (grapes remind me of perverted people for some reason, so that is why he is this one)

Ayame: Kiwi (don't know. Kiwi is a funny word, so is Ayame)

Hiro: Lime (he can be sour. Hehe. He has a sour mouth. XD )

Kisa: Peach (peaches are cute, and so is Kisa)

Momiji: Cherry (cherries are cute and they make me hyper and Momiji is always hyper)

Haru: Banana (bananas just seem to have a split personality to me. I mean, on the outside they are just plain and stuff. But on the inside is a yummy banana . On the outside of Haru is a calm, sweet person, but on the inside, is a manicaincal black Haru. ; )

Oh and that part with Momiji and Kyoki being candy super heroes, that is, umm, I had a fanfic where Kyoki and Momiji joined forces and saved the world one candy store at a time, or something. It was a while back when I was hyper for the longest time. I'll try to find it later and put it up on It was a crazy fun fanfic. Ah. Those were the days. Hehe. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter, and I will try and get the next one up ASAP. Later.

R&R


	9. Cracking Tohru

Finally, Tohru shows up in this fanfic. Yay! Hehe. Anywho, I just want to warn everyone that it may get even crazier in this fanfic since I can do that if I want to. And there may be some drama/angst later on. Especially with what is going to happen to Ayame/Shigure/Hatori and Kyoki later on. And that is all I am going to say. It's going to rather, interesting. And fun to write. Yep yep. That is all that I am going to say. I stayed up this whole weekend to work on this and I passed out like 2 times out of exhaustion. So yea. I hope you like it and I will try and get the next chapter up asap. I have already started chapter 10. Yay for me! XD later.

I do not own Fruits Basket. Takanori Iramaki is from an rp. I rp as him, so yea, I guess I, in a way, own him, since I kinda made him. ;

On with the story!

Chapter 9

Case 5: Cracking Tohru

Kyoki's alarm clock went off. She jumped out of bed and quickly turned it off. "Wow… I didn't have any weird dreams last night. Oh well. I've been having so many weird dreams with the Sohma's, I guess my brain needed a break."

Kyoki quickly got dressed for school, and then headed to the kitchen where she found Haru at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hiya, Haru. Good morning." she smiled.

"Good morning." he said back. "Please don't have Rin come in this chapter…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Chapters? You're crazy. This is crazy. Everything is crazy. What chapters?" Kyoki laughed nervously.

"Just wait another chapter or two," he said.

"Fine, whatever you say." Kyoki rolled her eyes. "I really don't know what you are talking about. We better hurry up so we won't be late for school," she said as she ran out of the kitchen. _What was Haru talking about? Chapters? Rin? Who is Rin? Is Rin his mom? Girlfriend? Sister? I hope she's not mean. I don't like mean people. No sir, I do not. I better go to school now. Another exciting day of sleeping and trying not to get caught. Yep. That is a wonderful life._

Kyoki skipped out of the house. Haru followed.

Off in the distance, a figure watches them from behind a tree.

Later at school, Kyoki sat at her desk. She couldn't fall asleep for some reason or other. She thought it was because of what Haru said that morning, but she doubted it. She looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on a girl with long brown hair.

_Who is that girl? Is she new here to this school, or am I totally unaware of my surroundings and things that happen to me? Anywho, I should let the other made up characters I made up come into this story soon, or they'll get mad at me. Huh? What am I talking about? Made up characters? Story? I think I am starting to go coo coo like Haru. I need to take a nap._

Kyoki put her head on her desk and went to nappy nap land.

Even later at school, Haru and Kyoki were out under the tree for lunch.

"Hey, Haru, who is that brown haired girl who hangs out with Yuki?" she asked.

"Tohru Honda. She lives at Shigure's house. She works at the Sohma building in town." he said in a bored tone.

"Oh, really? Maybe I'll go visit her at her work."

"Kyoki-chan! You haven't come to see me in a long while, Kyoki-chan!" a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes yelled as he ran toward her.

"Taka-kun! You know you can come to my house whenever you want."

"Kyoki-chan, you know I am horrible with directions and have no chance in hell of finding your house unless someone, like you, is with me."

"Oh, Taka-kun, why don't you walk home with me from school tomorrow."

"Yes, Kyoki-chan, that would be great!"

They both looked at each other and both gave a thumbs up sign. "Yes!"

Taka hugged Kyoki and…poof!

"Huh?" Kyoki coughed.

Taka had turned into a goat, but before Kyoki could see him, he ran away.

"Taka-kun? Where are you?" She looked down and saw his clothes on the ground. "Oh my gosh! He's running around naked! How did he get undressed so fast? Never mind that! What is that boy thinking? Haru, I'm going back inside. Oh, and will you tell my mom I am either going to be spending the night at my 'friends' house for me?"

Haru nodded. "Ok."

"Thanks." Kyoki waved and ran off.

Off in the distance, there is a figure behind a tree watching Kyoki and Haru. The person growled in a low menacing way.

Later, Tohru is working.

Kyoki pops out of nowhere in front of her. "Hello, Tohru Honda. How are you?"

"Oh, umm, hi. I'm ok. How are you?"

"Good. Very good. Can I ask you a few questions?" Kyoki asked. "Don't worry, I wont' get you in trouble. I'll ask you questions as you work, is that ok?"

"Sure." Tohru smiled.

Kyoki then proceeded to ask her about her parents, how she came to live with Shigure, and other things about her, such as her birthday, her blood type and what not.

A little while later…

"My shifts over. Do you" Tohru began.

"Want to walk you home and talk more? Of course?" Kyoki smiled. "That is what you were going to ask me, right?"

"Umm…I" Tohru said.

"Good, it's settled." Kyoki said. "I'll wait for you outside."

Kyoki was waiting outside the front door when Tohru came out. Kyoki walked over to her.

"I called ahead, Shigure knows that I'm coming." Kyoki smiled. "Now, let us continue with our interview."

"Umm, ok…" Tohru smiled.

They began to walk.

"Do you know the Sohma's pretty well?"

"Yes, I guess so."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Do you think there is something up with them?"

"Umm…no…"

"Do they have some kind of special secret?"

"No! None at all!" Tohru said fast. Maybe a little too fast…

"Hmm, is that so? They must have you brainwashed you pretty good." Kyoki said.

"Umm…" Tohru was confused.

"Don't worry, it happens to some people every once in a while. Either way, I will crack the mystery. You can count on that!"

"Umm…. I…" she began.

"Ah! Here we are at Shigure's house."

"Huh? We're there already?"

"Yes, I sped that part up, sorry, Tohru."

"It's ok." she smiled.

"Hello, Ky-chan. I'm so glad that you're spending the night with us. You can share a room with me if you like." Shigure smiled.

"I would rather not do that, thanks." Kyoki said as she walked into the house.

Shigure got sad for a moment, but quickly got over it.

They walked further into the house.

"Hmm…" Kyoki looked around the house.

Kyou walked into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, I have come to spend the night with my dear friend Tohru-chan. Is that a problem, orange-boy?" Kyoki smiled evilly.

"Friend? You're never talked to her at school, ya damn brat!" Kyou yelled.

"Yea, well, what if spending this one night here all that we need to become the best of friends. What about that?"

Kyou rolled his eyes.

"Speechless? Yes?" Kyoki didn't wait for an answer. "C'mon, Tohru, we don't need this crap. Let's go talk in your room." Takes Tohru's wrist gently. "Good night, Shigure, Orange."

"Good night! If you get bored, you know you can always come to my room."

"In your dreams, Shigure-san." Kyoki said. She dragged Tohru to her room.

When they got to her room, Kyoki pulled out a tape recorder.

"Now, Tohru, I you don't mind, can I ask you some more questions and I will record them."

"Sure, but shouldn't we go to bed soon. We have school tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, Tohru, you're so sweet, but you don't have to worry about me. I do most of my sleeping during school and a few hours out of school." Kyoki smiled. "Shall we get started?"

"….ok…."

So Kyoki began to ask her some basic questions. Tohru was starting to get rather tired.

Kyou burst in. "Kyoki, leave her alone and stop bugging her!"

"I'm just trying to get the truth." Kyoki said. "Is that so bad?"

"Alright, you're out." Kyou grabbed Kyoki and dragged her downstairs.

"What are you doing? You better not be getting any ideas, you orange haired boy!"

"Kicking you out." Kyou said as he pushed her out the front door.

"Kyou, what should I do? It's nighttime! Don't send a girl home alone at night!" Kyoki yelled.

"You'll be fine!" Kyou closed the door and locked it

Kyoki took one step away and passed out. She fell to the ground.

"Guess I was rather tired…" she mumbled as she drifted off to la-la land.

And that was chapter nine. I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was, umm, boring. This was a slow, uneventful chapter. Yep yep. But the chapter after this one should be better. Because Taka now is joining the story! Yay for Taka! The next chapter is a Furuba Theater chapter. So be warned. Hehe. I have it all written and now I just need to type it. Yep. So that is all for now. Hope you guys like the story so far. It should get more interesting in a few chapters cuz Rin and Akito are coming! Run for the hills. XD

R&R


	10. Furuba Theater: Part 3

****

Hiya everyone! Here is chapter ten. Yes, I know it has been awhile since I put up a chapter, and I am incredibly sorry about that. I've had this chapter written for a while now, I just haven't gotten around to typing it, until now, due to lazyness. Yep yep. That is the cause of the delay, but with out further delay, I will now carry on with the story.

I do not own Fruits Basket… only Kyoki, Sakura, Taka and all the other crazy made up characters. So yea…

Narrator: Last time on, uh, whatever this is, our main character Kyoki, failed to defeat her rival, Kyou. Kyoki's monster thing evolved, Hatori's Medabot 'broke' and Shigure's determined to marry Kyoki. Will Kyoki beat Kyou? Will Hatori get a new Medabot? Will Shigure prove his love? Will Kazuma come back? Will new characters come? Will the questions ever end? Let's find out on a new chapter of Furuba Theater!

**_Hatori, Kyoki, Yuki and Shigure are walking down a road, heading toward a town._**

Kyoki: **_stops walking_**

Shigure: What's wrong, my lovely?

Kyoki: **_punches him _**Why are we going to this town? I forgot…

Hatori: **_glares at her for a moment _**We're going so you can get me a new Medabot. And so you can defeat that one kid.

Kyoki: Ah, that's right…

**_continues to walk_**

Kyoki: So, how old are you, Hat-chan?

Hatori: **_flinches at his nickname _**Twenty-seven…

Kyoki: Wow! Really? You look so much younger.

Shigure: What about me? How old do I look? I'm twenty-seven years old too!

Kyoki: Twenty-eight…

Shigure: NOOOOOO!

Yuki: Look! The town is up ahead!

Kyoki: Yay! I can get Hat-chan a Medabot now!

Hatori: Don't call me that…

Kyoki: What?

Hatori: Hat-chan…

Kyoki: You don't like Hat-chan? Ok, Hat-kun, I won't call you Hat-chan. If you don't want to be called Hat-chan, I guess I would have to respect your wishes and just say Hatori or Hat-kun. Right?

Hatori: Whatever.

**_A few minutes later, and they were in the town._**

Kyoki: Wow! It's so pretty and cool here!

Hatori: You buy Medabots over there. **_points in the direction_**

Kyoki: I bet they have all kinds of awesome stores here where I can buy all kinds of stuff for me! Wow! This place rocks!

Hatori: It's…over there…. Medabots….

Kyoki: Huh? Oh, yea. Medabots. Then lets' go! **_grabs Yuki and Hatori's hand with each hand and heads in the direction Hatori pointed out_**

Shigure: Hey! What about me? Hold my hand!

Kyoki: Maybe later. Hold your own hand until then.

Shigure: Ok, Ky-chan. **_runs after them_**

At the store…

Kyoki: **_shocked at the price _**Wow… that's a lot of money…I don't have that much money.

Hatori: Yea…

Kyoki: How am I going to get that much money?

Hatori: Duel others and get it that way. I don't really care how, as long as I get my damn Medabot!

Kyoki: Well, then, lets find someone to duel. Wanna duel Hatori?

Hatori: No!

Kyoki: It was worth a try… lets' go find other people to duel then!

**__**

They turn around and leave the shop. Standing on the sidewalk in front of them is a small girl and boy in Team Rocket looking type costumes

Kyoki: Awww! They're so cute!

Kisa: Prepare for trouble!

Hiro: And make it double!

Kisa: To protect the world from devastation!

Hiro: To reunite all Sohma's within our grasp!

Kisa: **_strikes a pose_** Kisa!

Hiro: **_just stands there _**Hiro!

Kisa: **_glares at Hiro since he didn't pose like she did _**Team Sohma!

Hiro: Kicking your ass at the speed of light! **_kicks the air_**

**_A orange haired person pops in-between them_**

Ritsu: GOMENNASAI!

**__**

Kyoki: Heh?

Hatori: Who are you people?

Hiro: We're Team Sohma, weren't you listening? Or do you think that you can't listen to kids? Is that it? If that is, we'll kick your asses!

Kisa: **_nods _**We are tougher than we look.

Kyoki: **_hugs Kisa_** You're so cute!

Hiro: Let her go! It's time to battle!

Kyoki: Fine! Hat-chan, I can get your money back now!

Hatori: Don't call me that…

Hiro: **_pulls out a ball thing and throws it _**Haru! Come out!

Kisa: Ayame! Go! **_also throws a ball_**

Hiro: Ritsu, you can fight too!

Ritsu: GOMEN! I'm not a fighter! **_runs away_**

Kyoki: Yuki! Go!

Hatori: This is two on one battle…

Kyoki: I know. But Yuki can do it! He's the best!

Shigure: I'll be the referee. Battle begin!

Haru: **_walks over to Yuki and grabs his sleeve _**…Yuki….

Hiro: Haru, attack him!

Haru: I can't… I can't attack Yuki.

Hiro: Haru, return.

**_Haru returns into the ball_**

Hiro: Kisa, this one's up to you.

Kisa: Ok. Ayame! Attack!

Kyoki: Is it only me, or does Yuki and Ayame look a lot alike?

Shigure: It's true, they do.

Ayame: Ahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahaha! Why if it isn't Yuki! Long time no see little brother!

Kyoki: That's his brother? Yuki?

Yuki: It's true. He's my older brother.

Hiro: Battle, damn it!

**__**

A few minutes later…

Kyoki: That was a nice battle. Now, give me your money little people.

Kisa: **_begins to cry _**Now our dream of opening a candy store for Momiji is ruined. We have been saving this money for years and years. And now… and now… we have to start all over. Poor Momiji is going to be devastated when he hears the news. He was so looking forward to this…

Hiro: Now look what you did, you made her cry. **_hugs Kisa_**

Kyoki: Ah! You don't have to give me your money. It's ok, really. Don't worry about it. I will try and find another way to find the money. Don't worry about it.

Kisa: **_stops crying _**Ok, thanks.

Kyoki: Yea, your welcome. I'm such a nice person huh? Anywho, we should look for Kyou now. Do you two want to come with us?

Kisa and Hiro: **_look at each other _**Ok.

**_Begin to walk to somewhere…_**

Kyoki: When I want to find him, he's never here, but when I don't want him he's everywhere. Fine, I don't' want to find him!

Kyou: **_pops out of nowhere_** Huh? What happened? Where am I?

Kyoki: Kyou-kohai! There you are! Let's fight!

Kyou: You want to lose again?

Kyoki: I will win this time! And I want to make a bet. The person who wins gets all the losers money.

Shigure: Isn't that unfair, I mean, you have no mon-

Kyoki: SHUT UP SHIGUUUREEEEE! Do you accpet, Kyou?

Kyou: Fine, what will it be? Cards, monsters, or…

Kyoki: Physical fighting! **_punches Kyou_**

Kyou: That's not fair! I can't hit a girl!

Kyoki: What's that supposed to me? **_punches him again, then kicks him _**Yay! I'm winning!

**_Kyoki hits him and kicks him some more…_**

Kyou: **_falls down _**I give up…

Kyoki: Money? **_holds out hand_**

Kyou: **_gives her the money _**Now, just stay the hell away from me

**_A girl with short brown hair appears_**

Kagura: What have you done to Kyou?

Kyoki: Uh, nothing. Here, Hat-kun, here's your money. **_tosses it at him_**

Hatori: Thanks.

Kyoki: Yep!

**_Kagura is starting to go into a rage_**

Yuki: Kagura, Kyoki didn't do anything, I did it all. It's my fault.

Kagura: Yun-kun, it wasn't you. I know it was that girl! She has been after my Kyou for some time now.

Kyoki: What!

Kagura: You are going to pay for what you did!

Kyoki: Well this is my cue to leave. Bye everyone. It was nice traveling with you. Yuki, come on, let's go home.**_ starts to run_**

Yuki: Ok… **_follows her_**

Hatori: **_thinks_** I guess I'll follow you some more… **_runs after them_**

Shigure: Wait for me! **_goes after them_**

Kagura: You will not get away so easily! **_quickly hugs Kyou. The sound of breaking bones can be heard. She lets go _**I'll avenge you my sweet Kyou! **_runs after Kyoki_**

Narrator: And that is how this chapter ends. Perhaps we'll see more of this later on. Maybe we wont', who knows? We'll just have to wait. Anways, as our heros are running away from the very angry Kagura, Kyou lays in this pain and passes out. The-

Momiji: What about Momiji? Kisa said that she and Hiro were getting money for me to have my own candy store. I never knew they were doing that! Yay! Momiji is getting a big surprise.

Hiro: Oh, yea. Candy money for a store. Ummm…. Momiji, we're not going to be making you a candy store. We just said that so we wouldn't have to give that annoying girl our money.

Kisa: I'm sorry, Momiji.

Momiji: I am mad! Momiji is mad! Momiji will have a candy store! **_ his eyes began to glow_** You will not destroy my dream!

Hiro: I think we should run!

Kisa: Yea…

**__**

They both run away

Momiji: You will not get away from me! I will find you! I know where you live! I know where you sleep! I know everything! The candy told me everything about you! Get back here you two! **_runs after them_**

Kyou: …will someone ….help me… please?

__

Fin!

****

And that was chapter nine. Wow. That was a fun chapter. Kinda… Anywho, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this so far. And I want to say a special thank you to Fennec-chan for reading every chapter and reviewing everything. Yay! Umm…. I have most of the next chapter written, so hopefully I will have that one up faster than this one. : Again, I am super sorry about that. Until next time, au revoir.


	11. Kyoki's Horrible Day

**Hello everyone! I know it has been awhile since I updated this fanfic, but I've been having Internet problems and what not. So yea, but I am typing everyone up that I can now. Anywho, I have come to realize this story is…well…rather odd and crazy and I apologize greatly. XD. Oh and I reread a few of the chapters and noticed that I had quite a few typos and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try and go back and fix that later. And now, on with the disclaimer!**

**Oh, and Kyoki talks in French in this chapter, I'll translate what she says in _italics. _**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. But I do own Kyoki, Sakura, Tsuki, Taka and all those made up people. So yea. End of disclaimer and onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11:**

Kyou walked back into the house. He went to his room. Tohru was waiting in the hall.

"Will she be ok? What if something happens to her?" Tohru said.

"She'll be fine," he snapped.

"But… I'm worried." Tohru said.

"She'll be fine!" he yelled. "Now go to bed!"

Tohru jumped in surprise and ran to her bedroom.

The next morning, the three school goers were in the kitchen getting ready for school.

"Was someone here last night?" Yuki asked.

"No one important." Kyou said.

"Kyoki came over to spend the night. But Kyou, umm, made her leave." Tohru said nervously.

Yuki glared at Kyou. "Can't you ever be polite or nice?"

Kyou growled.

Shigure walked in. "So you're the reason she didn't come to my room last night. My one chance at having a true romance and happiness…and you go off and kick that chance out the door!" Tears poured down Shigure's face. "I hate you Kyou!" He ran out of the room.

"I'm out of here." Yuki began to leave.

"But Yuki… we still have a few minutes left until we have to go." Tohru reminded him.

"I know. But there's too much drama going on so early in the morning. I'm sorry, Tohru-san." Yuki left the house.

"Damn rat! I'm the one who wants to leave. He loves drama!" Kyou yelled.

"Kyou, you're cruel!" Shigure yelled.

"Shut up you old dog!" the cat yelled back.

Yuki walked back in to the house. "Kyoki's on the porch."

"What! She's still here! Damn her! I'll teach her not to sneak around the house!" he yelled. He went outside.

Shigure, Yuki and Tohru followed.

"Oh my!" Tohru gasped when she saw Kyoki on the porch.

"You killed her! OH MY GOODNESS! You killed Kyoki!" Shigure yelled.

"You bastard." Yuki glared at the cat.

"Umm, she's not dead. Only sleeping." Tohru kneeled down by her. She felt her forehead. "She has a fever, we need to get her inside."

So they all managed to get her inside. They put her on the couch.

Shigure looked at the clock. "Oh, look at the time, time for you to go to school. Bye now." he waved.

"What about Kyoki? Will she be ok?" Tohru asked.

"Don't worry, I'll call her mom. Go on now." Shigure smiled sweetly.

Yuki sneaked into the kitchen and quickly called Hatori and told him everything. Then he went back in the room with the others. "We should go now. Later Shigure."

Yuki turned to leave.

"Umm… ok. Bye." Tohru followed Yuki.

Kyou growled and followed them out of the house.

"Are you sure we should leave him alone with her?" Kyou asked.

"It's fine. I called Hatori. He should be here in a few minutes." Yuki said. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't kick her out."

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyou snapped.

"Please, don't fight. It was my fault." Tohru said.

"No, it's not. It's my fault." Kyou looked down. "I guess I kinda over reacted.

They continued the rest of the way to school in silence.

Shigure got a blanket and put it on Kyoki. He bent over and felt her forehead. "I should get you a wet towel to put on your forehead…"

"…Taka…" Kyoki suddenly sat up and hugged Shigure without waking up.

There was a poof and Shigure was a dog.

"Taka? Who's Taka? Taka who? More competition?" Shigure whined.

Kyoki laid back down.

"Who's Taka?" Shigure wondered.

"He's a childhood friend of Kyoki's." Sakura said as she walked in.

"Sakura! How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I used the door hon. It's rather obvious." Sakura smiled. "Hatori called me and drove me here," she said. "What are you doing? She might wake up at any moment."

"Huh? What would it matter if she woke up?" Shigure cocked his doggy head to the side.

"In case you didn't realize, you're a dog right now. And you're sitting on your clothes. And she might start wondering what is going on. And you could transform at any moment too, ya know?"

"But…" he began.

"Just go, Shigure." Hatori said as he walked into the room.

"Oh, fine." Shigure grabbed his clothes with his mouth and ran off.

"Will she be ok?" Sakura asked as she kneeled down by the couch.

"Let me look." Hatori walked over to Kyoki and knelt down next to Sakura. He did what doctors did in situations like that.

A few minutes later, he said, "She'll be fine. It's only a fever."

"What'll you think will happen when she learns the truth about herself?" Sakura blurted out. She looked down sadly.

"It depends on her. We'll just have to wait," he said. "We should take her home so she'll be more comfortable."

"Hatori! I know what you're trying to do! You can't take her away from me!" Shigure cried out.

Hatori helped put Kyoki on Sakura's back.

"Sorry, I can't help out more with carrying her." Hatori said.

"It's ok, really. Don't worry." She smiled.

They went out into the car.

Shigure came back (he was back to normal and fully dressed). "Hey! Come back with her!" He ran out after the car, but he was too late. Hatori was driving away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the house.

Sakura opened the back of the car. She then put Kyoki's arm around her neck and leaned forward.

Kyoki's head hit the doorframe very hard. Kyoki moaned in pain.

"Oh! Sorry." she got the rest of Kyoki out without any more injuries.

Hatori walked up the porch and opened the door.

Sakura walked up the porch. She was about to walk into the house when she slipped and Kyoki's head hit the doorframe.

"Ah! Sorry!" she squeaked.

"Maybe I should try and carry her…" Hatori offered.

"No, it's ok. I can handle this." Sakura walked more carefully in to the living room.

"I'll make some tea." He then went into the kitchen.

Sakura was about to put Kyoki on the couch when…

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AT HOME!" Shigure yelled as he ran into the house.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sakura screamed and accidentally dropped Kyoki on to the ground. "Shit! Look what you made me do! How did you get here so fast?"

"I ran." Shigure panted. He was very out of break.

"What is going on now?" Hatori entered the room. He saw Shigure and sighed. "It's only you." he saw Kyoki. "She hit her head again?"

Sakura nodded. "Will she have brain damage?"

"I doubt it, but be careful…" he began.

Kyoki opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "Bonjour! Du matin!"_ (Hello! Good morning!)_

"Kyoki, are you ok? Are you feeling better?" Sakura knelt down by her and felt her forehead.

"Oui. Tres bien, merci." Kyoki smiled. _(Yes. Fine, thank you.)_

"What is she doing? Why is she talking like that?" she whined. "I don't know what she is saying."

"…I think she hit her head to hard…" Hatori said. "Did she know French before today?"

"She took two years of it at school. But she was awful, she never remember how to say anything." she explained.

"Well, this is just…odd…" Hatori said.

"Yea." she agreed.

"Oui, oui." Kyoki nodded. _(Yes, yes.)_

"Kyoki, honey, please go back to talking normally. I can't understand French." Sakura pleaded.

"Mais… mais… Je suis!" She said. _(Why…why…I am!)_

"Honey, seriously! Talk normal!"

"Je suis perdu! Je suis malade!" Kyoki yelled. " Je ne compreds pas! Je ne parle pas francais!" _(I am lost! I am ill! I don't understand! I don't speak French!)_

"Kyoki!" Sakura yelled.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Shigure said happily. He ran over to the door and opened it.

Standing on the porch was an eleven-year-old girl with long black hair. Standing next to her was a boy who looked almost exactly like her.

"Hello, you both… look the same." Shigure said.

"We're twins, you dimwit." the girl said.

"Be nice, sis." the boy said.

Sakura's eyes widen. "That voice…it's her!"

"Tsuki-chan?" Kyoki asked.

"Yes…" Sakura nodded.

"Take us to Kyoki! Now!" Tsuki ordered.

"Tsu-chan, be nice." the boy pleaded.

"Sano, I will not be nice! I don't want to be here! Why couldn't Taka drag his fat ass here himself! We're not his maids! Hell, we're not his friends! We barely know him! He's Kyoki's stupid friend!" Tsuki yelled.

"Taka?" Kyoki ran over to the door and pushed Shigure away. "Ou est Taka? Ou est Taka?" _(Where is Taka? Where is Taka?)_

"Can you at lease invite us in without acting crazy?" Tsuki asked.

Kyoki nodded and invited them inside the house in French.

"Stop it. If you're trying to act smart, it's not working." Tsuki said as the twins walked into the house.

"Hello, Tsuki and Sano. Kyoki hit her head too many times and now she talks like this. We're trying to get her to stop."

"Pathetic…anyway. Taka asked us to come here and tell Kyoki that he can't come over later because he has to deal with something. He's sorry. Now let's fix this French problem." Tsuki smiled evilly.

"What are you planning?" Sano asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tsuki said. She pulled out a metal fan from out of nowhere and hit Kyoki over the head with it. "Take that!"

"Aiel!" Kyoki glared at Tsuki._ (Ouch/Ow!)_

Tsuki hit her again.

"Que le enfer!" Kyoki yelled. _(What the hell!)_

Tsuki hit her again. "Are you fixed?"

"Arretez!" Kyoki yelled. _(Stop!)_

"Stop hitting my Kyoki-chan, you juvenile delinquent!" Shigure yelled.

"Shut up you! Or I'll deal with you after I fix her!" Tsuki yelled.

"Why you?" Shigure growled.

"Shigure, control yourself. I think her method might work. I've seen something like this happened before. There's a seventy-five percent chance it will work." Hatori said.

Shigure whined, but sat down a few feet away on the floor.

Tsuki whacked her again. "It that didn't work. I'm going to hit you ten times harder!"

Kyoki rubbed her head. "What the hell is your problem Tsuki? I told you to stop! Didn't you listen?"

"I listened, I just didn't understand." Tsuki grinned. "It was your own fault. Sano! It's time to go. Later."

"Bye Sakura, Kyoki. It was nice to see you again." Sano smiled.

"It was nice to see you too." Sakura smiled and waved.

The twins left.

"Bye." Kyoki said. She looked at Hatori and then Shigure. Then she looked at her mom. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"No, you should stay home." she smiled.

"Awesome. I'm going to go take a nap. I'm tired. Later." Kyoki left and went to her room.

- -

**Muahahahahahhaha! And that was chapter 11. Yep. That chapter was odd, yes, but it was interesting, kinda. Anywho, I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be like an opening chapter for romance, drama and more pointless humor later on in this crazy story. So yea. I will get to work on that right now! Until next time, ja-bye-bye!**


	12. Skipping School

**This is chapter 12. This chapter is going to take a break from the Sohma's and focus more around Taka and Kyoki. So yea. Umm… I wanted Taka to have a chapter to be in for most of it, so this is it. I hope you like it. Taka is a really funny person. So this should be rather funny, I hope. So let us read! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. But I do own Taka, Kyoki, Yume, Sakura and another characters I have put in here and will put in here in the future. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Skipping School!**

Kyoki went to her room and lay down on her bed. "What should I do? I can't do this for the read of my life. It's fun, but I'm sure the Sohmas' secrets not that usual… what am I talking about? It's going to be a great secret. Yep. I should do what Haru told me and take things one at a time." She rolled over onto her side. "I should work slowly and move my way up." She sat back up.

Kyoki looked down at her plain silver bracelet. "I've worn this bracelet since forever…" she thought out loud. "I remember that time…when my mom got mad… I don't know why though…"

As she sat there, she began to remember a time when she was six years old…

A younger Kyoki is sitting on a chair crying. "I'm sorry mommy. I didn't know I wasn't suppose to take off the bracelet. I'm sorry."

"I've told you a million times not to remove it, haven't I? Why don't you listen? Bad things will happen to you if you don't keep that on, do you understand? I don't want you to have bad things happen. I want you to live a normal life and be happy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mommy. But how could one bracelet protect me from bad things and make me happy?" Kyoki wiped her tears away.

"You'll understand when you are older." she smiled.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Kyoki said.

"It's ok, honey. Just promise you'll always keep it on from now on." Sakura told her daughter.

"I promise." Kyoki smiled.

Kyoki snapped out of her flashback. "What did my mom mean by all that? What's with this bracelet? Is there something she is keeping from me?" she said out loud.

Kyoki was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Haru enter her room.

"Kyoki, every lie contains a truth and every truth contains a lie. Remember that." Haru said calmly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kyoki asked. "Isn't that what Shu told Apple before they fought Highland in Suikoden 2?"

"Yea. I got bored and played some of your video games. "I'm not sure what I mean by that, but it seemed like good advice right now." Haru shrugged and left the room.

"…ok." she said. "Thanks…I guess."

Kyoki looked at her clock. "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I'm bored. I think I'll go out for a while. Yep that's what I'll do."

She stood up and then a thought hit her. _Wasn't Haru supposed to be at school? I could have sworn he left this morning…but I was out, so I could be wrong… maybe he's skipping school too. Maybe he'll want to go hang out with me, I don't like going out in town alone. I'll probably get lost. My stupid sense of direction is majorly broke. Why am I standing here thinking to myself? I should get off to do what ever I was going to do…what was I going to do? Ah! Yes! I was going to find Haru and ask if he wanted to go hang out in town with me…off I go then to find Haru and have fun!_

Kyoki walked out of her room and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go out for a bit. I can't sleep. Is Haru still here?" Kyoki said as she stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Haru already left. He had to get back to school. He said he had to come here to give you advice. Don't know why. I love that boy, but he is strange sometimes." Sakura smiled. "Are you sure you should be going out? You did get beaten up by a eleven year old today."

"I was not beaten up by here. She…she… umm.. Was trying to fix my head… so can I go?"

"Sure honey. But be back by dinner and be very careful." Sakura told her.

"Cool, thanks!" Kyoki grabbed her jacket by the door and walked out. She headed toward town.

Meanwhile, Taka was walking around town.

"I'm so bored, so very, very bored. I got sent home cuz I was bad at school and now I'm really, really bored." Taka said as he walked down the street.

People looked at him strange as he walked by them.

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" Taka yelled. "Maybe I should go home." he looked down sadly. "But I bet _he's _still there…"

"Taka!" a familiar voice from behind him yelled.

He turned to see Kyoki running toward him.

She stopped right in front of him. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and then suddenly they did a secret handshake really fast.

They both yelled, "Sutoresuwa- tamenaide!" very loudly. They both began to laugh.

"I'm so happy to see you. I was so bored." Taka said.

"Me too." Kyoki smiled.

"So what are you up to? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" he asked.

"Well, ah, yes. But I got a fever, then I got hit on the head a few times, and when I woke up, I only spoke in French and no one understood me, so Tsuki came over and fixed me. So then my mom told me I could stay home and rest, but I couldn't, so I came out and here I am. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be at that evil building too?"

"Well, I uh, umm… let's just say that a very, very long series of unfortunate events happed today that may get me expelled from my school." he said.

"Taka! You're mom's going to be furious! Does she know yet?"

"No, at least I don't think so. The school doesn't have phone lines right now…due to the incident… But she will be mad."

Kyoki nodded. "Yea. Remember that time back in second grade when you're mom got that lave lamp from France or wherever and you brought it in for show and tell and you shoved it into the outlet and the whole school lost power?"

Taka nodded. "Yea. Those were the good old days."

"Yea. So what happed this time? Do you think you'll get expelled?"

"Probably. It all began when I came late to school…" Taka said.

I was late to school because I woke up late, and then I couldn't find the clean pants to wear, then I couldn't find to socks that matched. I found a shirt right away, so that's the only good thing that happen. Then I found my jacket that was under the couch for some odd reason. I then was about to leave, only to realize that I had no shoes on. So I ran around the whole house looking for my shoes. I finally found them and I went to school.

When I ended up at the school, I was one hour late. They were having a fire emergency then, but I didn't know that so I entered the school through the back door, like I always do. Everyone was in the front. So I headed to my locker, not knowing the danger and trouble I would be in a few minutes later. Oh, and the fire alarms were turned off… so I had no way of knowing there was a fire. So I was unlocking my locker and looking for my books in my rather messy locker.

"Taka Iramaki, why are you in here? You're the cause of the fire aren't you?" the principal said walking toward me. I looked at her and saw smoke coming from down the hall.

"Huh? I just got here. What's going on?" I said rather confused.

"You started that fire! The fire that will most likely destroy part of this school! You probably didn't do you homework and thought you could start a fire so you could get out of it, didn't you!" she yelled.

"No, I swear I didn't. I just got here. I woke up late and here I am."

She took a few more steps toward me. "I know all about you and fire. You're fascinated by it. You have had minor incidents with fire. It's all if your profile. You're the only likely candidate in all of this."

I took a few steps back too. I didn't want this girl closer to me than necessary. "I can understand you thinking it was me. But I don't like being blamed for this I didn't do. Blame me for things when I really do them." I snapped at her. I wasn't thinking and I didn't know what to do.

"Are you trying to get away?" She yelled.

"No, sir. I just…umm… don't want you to come to close. I'm rather picky about the closeness to people and stuff…" I told her.

"I don't believe it. You're hiding something. Hand it over. Do you have a weapon? Do you have the item you started the fire with? Give it to me!" She held out her hand and came closer to me. I could smell her perfume and it was choking me.

I coughed. "I don't have anything. Can I just get out of here please? I didn't do anything."

"Why should I? I can't just let a criminal get away." she sneered.

"Frankly, you're really freaking me out. So I would like to get away from you." I told her.

Her face twisted in anger. "I'm beginning to lose my patience, Mr. Iramaki. Now, if you won't give me the evidence, I'm going to call the cops down this hallway and you will be in big trouble."

"I don't have anything." I told her. Then I asked her something that popped into my head. "Why are you in here? If there is a fire, shouldn't you be outside with the others?"

"This is my school, I must make sure everyone gets out safely. And if the school goes down, I will too." she said. She walked toward me.

She was now a foot away.

Somewhere down the hall, a computer or TV exploded from the heat. It startled the principal and she tripped over her feet. She began to fall forward toward me, but I barely dodged out of the way.

She landed on the ground with a loud thud. She looked up at me. "How dare you do that to me? When someone is falling, you try to catch him or her. Not let them drop. That is the last straw." She then took at deep breath and yelled, "Help! I got the student who started the fire! Help me! He pushed me to the floor and I don't what he is planning! Someone help!"

"Huh? I didn't do that! Stop lying. What do I do now? Ah! Why are you doing this to me!"

She grinned. "Because I wanted to get you out of this school for awhile now. I know all about you. You're a trouble making kid who gets away with anything. You're going to pay this time."

We both heard footsteps running toward us. "Miss, where are you?"

"I'm over here. Come quick! Please!" she yelled to them with a huge smile on her face.

I wasn't thinking and did the only thing I knew what to do. I ran.

"Hurry! He's getting away!" I heard the principal yell behind me.

"He won't get away, we have all the exits surrounded." one of the people said from some hallway.

I kept on running and running and running. I came down a hallway that was billowing in smoke. I began to run down the hall. Finally, after who knows how long, I came to the stairs that led to the roof. I ran up the stairs like a goat out of hell. I began to run around on the roof to try and find a way down.

"Hey! Isn't that Takanori Iramaki up there?" I heard kids from my school yell way down on the ground.

"Yea. It is. What the heck is he doing on the roof?" someone else asked.

"Beats me. Maybe he doesn't know there's a fire," another said.

"He must be really stupid to go on a roof when there is a fire." some guy said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I couldn't concentrate on how to get down with them talking about me.

"Ah! He heard us!" one of them said. They huddled into a smaller group and walked away.

"Young man! What are you doing on the roof of a burning building?" my math teacher yelled up at me.

"I, uh, it's a long story. And it really doesn't matter. So I will just try to find a way down if you all shut up now!" I told him.

"Kids these days. They have no respect for their elders." the teacher walked away.

At this point, I thought I was going to be doomed. But then I saw my last ray of shining hope. I saw a phone line. I was thinking I should slide down it like they do in the movies. So I took off my jacket and wrapped it loosely around it like they do. And then I grabbed onto the sleeves and jumped down. It worked for a few seconds like in the movies. Then all hell broke loose. The jacket began to rip. So I managed somehow to grab on to the phone wire. Then I slowly began to inch my way to the phone poll so I could climb down. As I got toward the middle, it began to sag, and then it broke.

The wire swung me down and I let go a few seconds before I got to the ground. I really didn't want to be electrocuted. I landed on a big pile of hay that for some reason was there. Don't ask me how, or why, it just was there. Thank Suzaku. I got up.

People began to gather around me.

"Wow! That was so cool Taka!"

"Were you scared?"

"You're so lucky that pile of hay was there, or you would have been a goner."

I just smiled and nodded.

"There he is! He's over there by that pile of hay! Get him!" The principal yelled as she ran out of the school. Three policemen followed her out. They began to run toward me.

I began to run. I managed to loose them somehow. I ran into Tsuki and Sano and I knew they were Kyoki's cousins, or something. So I asked them to tell her I couldn't make it after school to go to her house. Tsuki whined about it, but I talked her into doing it for me.

I then began to wander around town. And now here I am talking to Kyoki.

"Wow, Taka. That was amazing how you got away from them. That is so unfair how she blamed you and stuff." Kyoki said. "There's no way they can blame you for it."

"Yes they can. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have a small record with fire. And they have a principals' word against mine. Who do you think they are going to believe? A student or a adult?"

"But they don't have any solid proof." she said. "Things like that always seem to happen to you, don't they?"

Taka nodded. "Yea. It's sad, really. I don't think there is nay other school in this city that will let me attend."

"Try my school." Kyoki said quickly.

Taka looked at her like she was the smartest person in the world. "You're so smart! I love you!"

"Hehe." she smiled. "It can be like the good old days. We'll have lots of fun like the good old days. Me and you, causing mischief, mayhem and fun throughout the school. We'll have lots of fun."

Taka nodded. "Yea! I'll tell my mom that I want to go there."

"Taka, how are things going with you mom, is she, you know, still…?" Kyoki looked at the ground sadly.

"Things are better. Not perfect, but better." He smiled.

"Takanori Iramaki, are you lying to me?" she looked up at him.

"No."

"Promise me you're not lying." she demanded.

"I promise I'm not lying," he told her.

"Good." She smiled. "Since we're both avoiding our homes, wanna go and do something fun?"

"Sure." Taka grinned. "But what can we do?"

"Hmmm…" Kyoki thought. "Let's go to the park! It'd be lots of fun!"

Taka nodded. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Kyoki said happily. She grabbed his arm and began to pull him gently along to the park.

Meanwhile, Shigure was leaving Sakura's house. Shigure had begun to get bored when Hatori and Sakura began to talk about doctor stuff, so he decided to excuse himself and leave. He decided to go visit Ayame, since they hadn't talked for a while. Shigure had walked for a few minutes thinking about Shigure type things, when he looked up and saw the park. There were a few little kids running around the park.

But what caught his eye was Kyoki. She was currently swinging on a swing off in the far corner.

She appeared to be laughing and looking at someone on her left.

He looked at the boy on her left.

It was a born haired, browned eyed guy who looked familiar.

"Who is that?" Shigure wondered.

Suddenly, it hit him. He glared his eyes and growled, "Takanori Iramaki. Se we meet again. Well, we haven't met directly, but that's besides the point."

Shigure quickly jumped into a nearby bush and crept closer to watch his new rival.

"Hey, Ta-kun, remember when we use to go really high on the swings and then jump and see who would go farther?" Kyoki asked as she swung her legs as she went back and forth.

"Yea. You never went far, though. You were too scare to go very high," he laughed.

"Hehe. I'm still scared. I really hate heights." she looked at him and giggled

"Let's jump and see who will go farther." Taka grinned.

"Ah! I can't!" Kyoki looked down fearfully. "What if I break something?"

"I'll jump first and if it looks like you are going to jump the wrong way, I'll try and catch you." Taka suggested.

"Try?" Kyoki said.

"Yea." he smiled.

"Fine…but if I get hurt, I'll seriously cause pain upon on you so badly you will remember this day for the rest of you life. Got that?" she growled.

"Ok, ok. Cool it." he laughed. "Here I go!" When his swing was the farthest it could go forward, he let go of the swing and jumped. He landed gracefully on his feet. "Bonzai!" he yelled. "C'mon Ky-chan, your turn."

"Ready, Ta-kun?" she asked.

"Yep. Now jump!" Taka said happily.

She took a deep breath and when her swing was at the right place, she jumped off.

She landed perfectly.

Suddenly she felt faint and began to fall forward.

"Kyoki!" Taka quickly caught her before she could fall face down.

Kyoki quickly steadied herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I felt dizzy, but I did."

"You're probably still suffering from earlier. We should get you home," he told her. Taka looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go on that trampoline. I haven't been on one of those in months." she smiled and ran toward it.

"Hey! Wait! You really should run!" Taka ran after her.

"I'll be fine!" Kyoki climbed on to the trampoline and began to bounce. "Come on Taka, you slow poke!"

Taka got on. He saw something in the bushes.

"What's wrong, Ta-kun?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something way over there." he said. "But it's probably nothing."

"Probably some kid." she said.

"Yea…" Taka shrugged.

Far off, the same figure that watched Haru and Kyoki the day before, was watching Kyoki and Taka in the park. The person growled.

"Oh, hey, Taka-kun, weren't we going to go to my house after school? Remember yesterday?" Kyoki asked.

Taka nodded. "Yea. Wanna go there after we play in the park?"

"Sure!" Kyoki said happily. "I can show you all my new manga and anime!"

They jumped for a few minutes. Then, Kyoki suddenly passed out. She fell down on the trampoline.

Taka quickly kneeled down next to her. He felt her pulse. "Kyoki? Ky-chan? Are you ok?"

Taka leaned over Kyoki so he could see her face to make sure she was breathing regularly.

"Get off of her, you fiend!" someone yelled.

"Huh? I'm not on her." he looked up. "Oh! It's you."

"I know what you're thinking, you crazy goat!" Shigure yelled. He was running toward them.

"Huh?" Taka said confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"You know… you were going to kiss her!" Shigure yelled

"I was just seeing if she was ok." Taka said.

"She's fine. So go away!" Shigure snapped.

"What's going on?" Kyoki sat up. "What are you doing here, Shigure?"

"Protecting you from this fiend." Shigure said.

"Fiend? This is my best friend Taka. He's not a fiend." Kyoki said.

"Ky-chan, are you feeling ok?" Taka said as he ignored Shigure.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be feeling ok?" she said as she laughed nervously.

"You just fainted…" Taka pointed out.

"It's nothing. I'm ok," she said.

"They're probably side effects from this morning." Shigure said. "Come let me take you away to safety!"

"Hey, I just remember that Tsuki said that you couldn't come over today, was it because of what happened at your school today?"

Taka nodded. "I didn't want to worry you about it or anything."

Kyoki smiled. "I understand. Do you still want to come over, or do you need to go home and deal with that issue?"

"I can take care of that later," he said.

"Then let's head to my house!" Kyoki said happily.

"Hey! What about me?" Shigure whined.

"Go to your own house!" Taka snapped.

"Fine! I will!" Shigure stormed away. "I'll get you Taka. You'll pay got this day! Don't know why I'm so angry, but I am!" he grumbled as he left.

"I have a feeling that's not the last time we see him." Kyoki said.

"Why'd you say that?"

"It just seemed like the right thing to say." She got off the trampoline and looked at her watch. "Holy Suzaku bread! We have to hurry! This one really cool show I like is almost on! We have to go watch it!"

"Ok." Taka got off.

Kyoki grabbed his hand and ran. "Hurry, Ta-kun!"

"Ok. Calm down." he laughed.

- -

** That was chapter 12. So I hoped you liked it. It was kinda different from how I originally planned to have that chapter go. But I think it turned out ok. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	13. CrazyHostFunBoostReaderLikenessChapter

**This chapter is like nothing I have ever written so far. So be warned. Be very warned….**

**I do no own Fruits Basket. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do no own Trigun. I do not own Shaman King. I do not own Candidate for Goddess. And I do not own Final Fantasy 7. I do not own Excel Saga. And I do not own Saturday Live (SNL). And if I did, I wouldn't have my favorite characters die. I'm not even kidding, I have the worst luck with having my favorite characters die. In Fushigi Yuugi, my ultimate favorite character is Nuriko. And guess what! He dies! In Candidate for Goddess, Ernest dies (he's not my ultimate favorite form that, but he's in like, the top 4. ;;). In Trigun, Nick dies (at least in the anime, I don't think he dies in the manga. ). Final Fantasy 7, Aeris dies. She was my favorite female character. I don't think anyone of my favorite characters died in Excel Saga, thank goodness! In Shaman King, Len my most favorite character from that anime/manga dies, BUT he is brought back to life. Yay! In the anime Faust and the others help him come back, in the manga I think I heard Jean is the one who brings him back. But Anywho! He comes back to life! glomps Len Sorry… onward with the fanfic!**

**Chapter 13: Crazy Host Fun Boost Reader Likeness Chapter**

Takanori walks out onto a stage. The audience seats are mostly filled with people from various anime/manga/video games. People are still coming in to fill in the other seats.

Taka bows. "Hello. I'm pleased to present a special chapter to recap what's being happening and talk and have fun. This chapter is rather pointless and you should skip it if you don't' want to read about Kyoki's crazyness, me and Shigure's rivalry, messed up puns, pointless stuff, some explanations, and many more other things. Now, lets us continue on with this chapter, shall we?" Taka bowed again. "Kyoki doesn't know why we are here today. She's in a soundproof room back stage. We're now going to bring her out and see how she reacts." he snapped his fingers.

Someone pushed Kyoki out onto the stage. She looked around and gasped. "Oh my! Look at all those people. Where am I?"

"We're on a show, Ky-chan." Taka told her.

"Wow! Like one of those shows where they confess things to people. Ok. I have quite a few confessions. When I first played Final Fantasy X, I thought Auron's left arm was immobilized and he couldn't use it or move it and stuff. I really did. But then, that one scene in Luca and his arm was fine; I was like 'whoa!' that was an odd moment. Here are some more confessions. I tell everyone I am five foot three, but I'm really five feet four. I like vanilla more than chocolate. I'm insane. One of my pupils is bigger than the other. I'm afraid to sleep when it's light out. I use to think Shigure was cute, but now I think he's just a big pervert. I use to-"

"Kyoki-chan, it isn't that kind of show." Taka told her.

"Oh really! Then what kind of show is this, Mr. Smarty pants?" she snapped.

"It's a recap episode. And a boost for more crazy pointless things. Now, we'll take a break and check our correspondent who is out there with people who are waiting to come in. We are now going to go to Miaka Yuuki who is outside. Talking to people as they come in." he walked over to a screen that showed Miaka, who was, unexpectedly, eating. "Miaka how is it out there?"

"Miaka Yuuki? Are you serious? I mean, I really like her, don't get me wrong, but are you sure that is safe? What if someone has food out there? She's not hungry is she? Oh God! People run for you lives if you see a hungry Miaka come toward you. Run I tell you! Run!"

"Shut up Kyoki. She's fine. I made sure Tamahome packed her with enough snacks." he whispered to Kyoki as they waited for Miaka to talk.

"Oh, thank goodness…" she sighed in relief.

"Ef ib bery busy ouf phere." she said with a mouth full of food.

"Eat or talk, but please don't do both. No one wants to see that." Taka begged.

Miaka quickly ate the rest of her food. "It's very busy out here. Characters from all sorts of anime, manga and video games are coming here…. What do I do now?"

"Excuse me, what line is this for?" A guy with blond hair and spiky hair that defined gravity asked Miaka. He had on a sleeveless t-shirt on. He worn blue pants and black boots.

"Who are you?" Miaka asked. "Do you have any food? The food Tamahome packed me is all out."

"What! You have got to be kidding me! I packed a weeks worth of food!" Tamahome yelled from somewhere in the crowd. "Hold on! I'll get more."

"I'm Cloud Strife…why?" he said.

"Don't know. I just wanted to know your name." she smiled. A few cookie crumbs fell down out of her mouth.

"…Can you answer my question?" he said.

"Oh, yea. This is the line for the Special Sohma Mystery chapter," she told him.

"WHAT! I thought this was a line for free hair gel! I'm going to kill Cid!" And with that Cloud ran off toward who knows where to kill Cid, wherever he was at.

"Eh…now what do I do?"

"Interview people, you dimwit!" a purple haired person yelled. The person gently punched Miaka on the arm.

"Owww! Nuriko! That hurt!" Miaka whined.

"Then do your job! It's not my fault I don't know my own strength." He laughed in his usual Nuriko way. Then he got an idea. "Hey Miaka koo-koo- ka-ka-chan, I heard that Tasuki and Tamahome were making a huge cake. You better go find them before they eat it all."

"Oh, really! Where!" Miaka didn't wait for an answer, she dropped the microphone and then she began to run off. "Byeeeeee!"

Nuriko picked up the microphone. "Now I'll will take over." he smiled. "Now Hotohori-san will realize he fell in love with a complete moron. He'll have to love me now. Oh! Look at all these people. Who should I interview?"

Nuriko looked around. He saw a tall, blond, spiked hair guy wearing along red, trench coat and walked over to him.

"Hello, you're Vash the Stampede, right?"

Vash nodded. "Yep, that's me." he looked at Nuriko for a few seconds. "You're the most prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Heh? Oh, Vash, that is so sweet of you to say that." Nuriko laughed. "But I'm a guy and there is only one person I love. And it's Hotohori-san."

"What? NOOOOOO! Why must I be cursed like this!" Vash began to cry. Then ran off.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Nuriko dropped the microphone and ran after him.

"Hey, Nuriko! Where are you going? What is going on? Can't we get a good reporter?" Taka said, getting rather angry at the lack of cooperation.

A girl with a short black dress, scandals, a red headband with short dark blondish hair picked up the microphone. "What is going on?"

"We're trying to interview people, but we don't have a reporter that won't run away." Taka told her.

The girl thought about something for a moment. "I'll do it." She turned to the boy behind her. "Yoh, go do one hundred laps around this building while I do this."

"But Anna…" Yoh protested. "It's not fair. I want to be a reporter too. And if I go and run, we wont' be able to get any good seats."

"Yoh, you better get running, or I'll be reporting your death."

"Yes, Anna." Yoh ran away.

"Now where were we?" Anna smiled sweetly.

"You were going to interview someone." Taka told her.

Anna glared at the camera. "I know what my job is, don't worry about me. Go do something."

"Yes, ma'am…" Taka said fast. "Scary… no wonder Yoh ran off so fast…" he muttered as he ran off to talk to Kyoki quietly.

Anna scanned the people in line. She walked over to a skinny, greenish-blue haired boy who was about fifteen, who was wearing a black uniform that had no sleeves and had shorts. There was a G.O.A logo on left chest.

The camera cut to a blank screen. A voice began to talk.

"Can you guess who Anna is about to talk to? If you guess correctly, you can win a supply of Menchi and many more Menchi products for the rest of your life!"

Excel popped up on to the screen. "I want the Menchi products! Excel needs food! She hasn't eaten in ten days."

"Then hold on! It is: A. Yuuhi Aogiri, B. Roose Sawamura C. Horohoro, D. Chiriko, or E. None of the above. Any guesses?"

"Hey! It's that you doing all the talking for this quiz Lord Il Palazzo? Is that you? Is it?" Excel yelled.

"Yes, now just guess, Excel…" his boss said in a bored, pissed off voice.

"I'll guess…Lord Il Palazzo!" she said happily.

"He's not a option."

"Of course he is. I heard his name. Didn't you hear his name?"

"No. I read them off, Excel. I did not say my name…"

"I heard it. You must not have been paying attention to what you were saying."

"Whatever. It's the wrong answer anyway. And since there are no more guesses, I'll say the correct answer. The correct answer is: B. Roose Sawamura. Which makes no one get the prize. Back to the show."

Off in the distance, a small white dog signs in relief.

"Hello, Roose." Anna smiled.

"Oh, hello." he said nervously.

"How are you?" Anna said.

"Good." he smiled.

"So I've heard you sue to be really fat, is that correct?"

Roose blushed and nodded. "Yea."

"How did you do it? What is your secret?"

"Wrecka is the one who did it. She put me on a special diet. She didn't tell anyone what it was." he smiled.

"I'll have to talk to her later then. And you have a rare EX, how do you feel about that?"

"Umm, I don't know. Different, I guess," he said.

Anna smiled. "Well, I guess this ends this interview. Roose come with me. I need you to help me with something."

"But Yamagi-kun and I were going in-" Roose began.

Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him away for her evil plan that was most likely against Yoh.

"Yamagi-kun! Help me!" he yelled.

Yamagi, who was still in line, smirked. "Maybe later. I'm busy right now. Have fun with your new friend." He snickered.

"Ok…that was odd. We're getting way off topic. This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, yet we have all these other people doing stuff and taking the story away." Taka said. "So let's get someone from Fruits Basket out here. Let's see; let's have the most perverted Sohma. Shigure come out."

Shigure walked out on to the stage. He smiled and waved. "Hello everyone! Yes, I know you all love me." He grinned.

"Yes! We all love you Gure! Especially me!" Ayame yelled from the audience.

"Oh, Aya! You sure do know how to make someone feel loved. After the show do you want to come over to my house? We haven't spent the night together for a while." He said.

"Why yes Gure! I have been waiting the day when you would ask me that again!" A background of roses appeared behind Ayame.

Taka sighed. "Let's fast forward through this." He pulled out a 2 TV clickers and pointed one to Shigure and the other to Ayame. He then pushed the fast forward button on both of them.

Shigure and Ayame began to talk really fast.

When it seemed like they were done, Taka pushed the play button.

"I shall see you then, Gure!" Ayame yelled.

"Don't be late!" Shigure said.

"I won't!" Ayame smiled.

"Alrighty, where is Kyoki-chan?" Shigure asked, getting back to reality.

_Is he stupid? She's standing right here by me. Is he that blind and stupid? _He looked to the spot where Kyoki was moments before and realized she was gone. _Ok. Stay calm… I don't need him to know I'm worried. Just act normal. Yea. Normal._ "Uh, I don't know, but I wouldn't tell you even if I knew, you pervert."

Shigure glared at Taka. "Thanks so much, Takashi."

"My name is Takanori." he corrected him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Takazaka."

"Uh, no. Takanori. You know, Takanori Iramaki."

"Oh, now I get it, Takahita, right?"

Taka glared at him. "Two can play at this game, Shigeru."

"Oh yea, Takahashi?"

"Yea, Shinichi!"

Kyoki walked out on the stage wearing one of Ayame's maid uniforms. She had cat ears on her head. "What happened? What did Ayame and that girl do to me?"

"Kyoki? Are you ok? What did he do to you?" Taka ran over to her.

"Some girl grabbed me, took me to Ayame. He tossed this outfit to the girl and she took me away to dress me. It happened so fast." Kyoki said in a daze.

"Poor Kyoki-chan." Taka moved forward to give her a hug, knowing that he would only be able to hug he for a moment before he transformed.

"Get away!" Shigure jumped and pushed him away. "She doesn't need scum like you touching her, Takafumi!"

"Shut up, Shibata!" Taka yelled.

"Takayoshi!"

"Shiyoshi!"

"Takahiko!"

"Shihiko!"

Kyoki snapped out of her daze as Hatori walked toward them. "What's all the noise over here?"

"They're arguing." Kyoki said.

"Stop it! My name is Takanori, damnit! Can't you remember that, Shimatsu?"

" 'Fraid not, Takamatsu." Shigure sneered.

"Takanori! Shihiro!"

"It's Shigure, Takahiro!"

They were not standing right in front of each other. It looked like they might be in a big fistfight in matter of seconds.

"Ta-ka-no-ri. Say it with me, Shigaru. Ta-ka-no-ri!"

"Ok…Ta-ka-ga-ru!"

"Taka-kun is about to blow. You better get Shigure away form him." Kyoki advised. "Taka might not look like it, but he can be very strong when he gets mad…"

"Good idea." Hatori nodded. "I'll take care of Shigure, you handled Taka."

"Yes, sir!" Kyoki smiled at him.

"You're so immature! Why won't you stop, Shiharu?"

"Make me, Takako!" Shigure sneered again.

"That's it!" Taka lunged forward to Shigure to punch him, but Hatori pulled Shigure back, while Kyoki stepped in and put her hands on Taka's shoulders and began to push him back.

"Taka, settle down!"

"But Ky-chan, he won't say my name the right way." Taka whined.

"I know. But why don't you be the mature one and let it go?" Kyoki said.

"Look at Takahata, he has to be held back by a girl!" Shigure yelled then laughed manically.

"Shut up, Shigure." Hatori warned.

Taka tried to move toward Shigure, but Kyoki managed to hold him back.

"I can't keep this up much longer…" Kyoki mumbled. Then it hit her, she would call for help. She took at large breath of air and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HATSUHARU!"

Three miles away, Hatsuharu was lost on his way to go to the Fruits Basket Crazy Host Show. He slowed his bike down and looked both ways down the street. He then tested the wind with his finger.

The wind was blowing from the west, so he decided to go east.

He turned his bike to go east when he heard her voice call to him.

"HATSUHARU!"

"Kyoki? I'm coming o-nee-chan!" he quickly spun his bike around and headed toward the direction Kyoki yelled from.

A few seconds later and he was on the stage. He ran over to Kyoki.

"Yes, Kyoki?" he asked.

"Shigure and Taka are trying to fight like five year olds. Hatori is holding Shigure back and is trying to get him out of here. And I'm holding Taka back, but he's too strong for me. Can you hold him back for a few minutes while I go and help Hatori get Shigure away?" Kyoki said quickly.

"Ok…" he walked behind Taka and put him in a lock hold.

'Thanks." Kyoki ran over to Shigure and Hatori. "Hey, do you need any help?"

"Yea! Get him off of me!" Shigure yelled.

"Actually, I was talking to Hatori." she said

"Yes, get my doctor bag under that bench." Hatori said. "I didn't want to resort to this, but it seems like we have no choice."

Kyoki got the bag.

"Now get that needle, put some of that medicine in it."

Kyoki gasped at the size of the needle, but did what she was told. "Now what?"

"Poke it in Shigure's butt and inject it." Hatori instructed.

"You want me to do what? I can't do that. I'll faint. I'm scared of needles." Kyoki said.

"Noooooo! Don't do it!" Shigure yelled as he tried to break away.

"I'll hold him while Hatori does it." Yuki said walking on stage.

"Ok." Hatori said as they quickly switched places.

Yuki then took the needle from Kyoki and poked Shigure with it. He then pushed the needle injector. He then pulled the needle out.

Shigure at once began to feel numb. "Wow! Look at all those stars." he said as he looked at the ceiling and passed out.

"Wow…what did you give him? Will he be ok?" Kyoki asked.

"I gave him tranquilizers. He'll wake up in a few hours." Hatori said. "Whenever I know Shigure is going to be out in public, I bring the drugs with me."

Kyoki gazed up at him. "I think you are my hero, Hatori-sama."

He just smiled and walked over to Taka. Kyoki followed.

"Now Taka, are you going to calm down? Or will I have to drug you as well?" Hatori asked coldly.

Taka gulped. "I'll be good."

"Good." Hatori walked to his bag to put the needle away. "Haru let him go. Taka, get on with this "show" sp we can get it over with and all go home."

"Yes, sir." Taka said as Haru released him.

"Thank you, Haru-kun." Kyoki smiled. She gave him a quick hug.

Out in the audience a girl with long hair growls.

There was a poof.

Kyoki coughed and looked at the cow that a second ago was Haru. "Wow! Awesome special effects." She looked at Haru's clothes on the ground. "Those are Haru's clothes. Why would he leave his clothes lying around? Well, if he doesn't want them, I'll take them. He has awesome clothes." She gathers his clothes into her arms and hugged them.

"Yes…special effects. That's what it was." Taka smiled sheepishly. "You're going to keep his clothes? Ok.. Well that is besides' the point. Let us just continue with this chapter, ok? Now onto the chapter recap/review…"

"Okie dokie!" Kyoki said, still hugging Haru's clothes.

"Chapter One had the introduction. Then Kyoki saw a shadowy figure of two people kissing. Then Kyoki investigated by interviewing Shigure and Hatori. Kyoki had no luck so she went with Yuki and Hatori to talk to Ayame. Chapter two, Kyoki talks to Ayame, with no luck. Then Kyoki goes home. Kyoki invited Shigure. Kyou comes along. Kyoki figures it out that it wasn't Kyoki's mom with a Sohma, but her cousin. That case got solved. Chapter three was a dream chapter. It was just a violent chapter that and nothing to do with anything. Chapter four Kyoki decided to question Momiji and get him candy. On Kyoki's way, she ran into a few people and had a few awkward moments. Momiji got lots of candy. Chapter five Kyoki looks for an "inside" Sohma to help her get the secrets. She finds Haru and she is forced to fire Yume. Chapter six is another dream one that is a parody of Pokemon. This is part one… chapter seven; Kyoki goes to Shigure's. She finds a dog and takes it home with her since she thought it was to stressful for the dog to live there. Dog disappears and Shigure appears. Kyoki kicks Shigure out." Taka snickered." Chapter eight explains how Kyoki met most of the Sohmas. Kyoki's mom explained how she met them and that Haru was staying with them. Chapter nine, Kyoki goes to Tohru's' work and questions her. She then follows her home and gets kicked out by Kyou. Chapter ten was part two of the Pokemon parody. Chapter eleven, Kyoki is found sleeping on the porch and on her way home, her head is hit several times. She wakes up and only speaks French. Tsuki comes and fixes that. Ah! And in this chapter, Tsuki sends a message for me saying that I couldn't come over. In chapter twelve goes out for a walk, see Taka, they talk, and they hang out and have fun. Shigure shows up. Taka and Kyoki leave to watch TV at her home. Chapter thirteen is this chapter. Its' a review/crazy/entertaining/type chapter. Chapter fourteen, Kyoki goes to school, talks to Hanajima, who I find kinda scary… but then she gets a idea to call Yuko-"

Kyoki kicks his shin. "To far ahead, dude."\

"Oh, sorry." Taka said. "Well, I guess that's all for now. Maybe we'll have another chapter like this later…hey, what happened to Anna and Roose? What did she need him with? Did Tamahome and Tasuki survive Miaka's hungry wrath?"

"Don't know. Perhaps we'll find out next time." Kyoki smiled.

"Yea. Later everyone!" he smiled and waved.

"Have a good night and a pleasant tomorrow." she smiled.

"Huh?" Taka said.

"They say that on "Weekend Update" on Saturday Night Live." Kyoki said

"Oh, I see." he nodded.

Yume and Kyou are hiding back stage watching Taka and Kyoki ending the chapter.

"What! I don't even get to be in this chapter! I'm Kyoki's best friend and I don't even get to be on? What kind of messed up world are we living in!" Yume said, almost about to cry.

"I'm happy I wasn't in this chapter. This story is stupid, did you know that? Pointless and stupid. Its' not even funny." Kyou assured her. "I wish this would just end…"

Yuki walked over to them. "I'm sure she wanted you to be on Kasai-san, but I'm sure she was very busy and forgot to call you on. As for the stupid cat next to you, he's too pathetic to be in such a chapter as this."

"What did you say!" Kyou stood up.

"You heard me, you stupid cat."

"Shut up you damn rat!"

"Will you just shut up so we can end this chapter already?" Yuki said. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible so we can get back to the way our lives were before the write decided to mess with our lives."

"Me too, rat boy!"

"Then why don't you stop talking?" Yuki snapped.

"I'll never do what you tell me to do!" Kyou yelled.

Haru walked over to Yuki and grabbed his sleeve. "…Hi Yuki…"

"Hello Haru." He glared at Kyou. "If one more word comes out of your mouth, cat, I will send you sky high."

"Come on, Kyou, let's just go home and plan our counter action against Kyoki. And if we have tome, we'll formulate a plan to have you beat Yuki, ok?" Yume said.

Kyou growled, but nodded. He followed Yume out of the room.

"I'm going home." Yuki said.

"Ok. Let me walk you home."

Yuki smiled at Haru. "Thank you, Haru. I would like that."

Haru smiled back.

- -

**Ok, I never realized this before until I wrote this chapter, but in Japanese, names that have -ko at the end are usually for girls. So that is why Taka gets so mad when Shigure calls him Takako. He called him a girl name. I just wanted to explain that part incase some people didn't really understand that. Oh and just as a warning, in the future there will hopefully be more HaruxYuki action. Yes, be warned of yaoi. I love that pairing so much! It might not be the next chapter, but it will happen! Muahahahahahahahaha!**


	14. Wonderful Ideas

**I do not own Fruits Basket and I do not own xxx Holic. And I do not own Ghost Busters.**

****

**Chapter 14: Wonderful Ideas**

"I called you all here today for a very important meeting. We have to take action-" Motoko began. She and the other members of the Prince Yuki fan club were in their normal room where they did their business.

"Motoko-sempai!" Mai said.

"-if we want to protect Prince Yuki from the evil of some students who-"

"Motoko-sempai!" Mio tried to get their leader's attention.

"-have impure thoughts of him. Like that Honda girl…" Motoko finished.

"Motoko-sempai!" Minami said.

"What is it, Minami-san, Mio-san, Mai-san?" Motoko said rather impatient that she was interrupted so many times.

"Motoko-sempai, we didn't do attendance." Mai said.

"Oh, right. I was thinking too much about Prince Yuki this morning. Carry on…" Motoko nodded.

The three of them all did the little Yuki opening they usually did.

"Prince Yuki Vice President, Kinoshita Minami-san!"

"Here!" She smiled.

"Member Ichi-go, Yamagishi Mio-san!"

"Here!" Mio nodded.

"Member Ni-go, Goto Mai-san!"

"Here!" She said happily.

"And myself, Prince Yuki President Minagawa Motoko. We are here today to take even more action to protect our Prince Yuki from the evils of that Honda girl. Any ideas?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I have one!" Mai raised her hand.

"Yes, Number Two?" Motoko looked at her.

"Maybe we could find a time when Tohru isn't with anyone and then tell her to back off from Prince Yuki. Or… Maybe we could find out where she lives and confront here there… or…"

"We have already confronted her before, but her friends always come to her rescue. But if we talk to her at home, we won't have to worry about her friends showing up. The only problem is that we don't know where she lives." Motoko pouted. "Do any of you know?"

Minami and Mio shook their heads.

"Nope, I don't. But I'm sure her friends will." Mai smiled.

"We can't just go up to them and ask you dimwit." Minami said.

"Maybe we can spy on them for a bit and then we can uncover some clue to where she lives." Mio suggested.

"Good plan." Motoko smiled at her friends.

"I heard the psychic one was supposed to come early today for some make up test or something. Maybe we can spy on her. She might run into someone and talk about Tohru's houses' location." Minami suggested.

"Yes. Ok. Let's do it. We'd better hurry to the front door so we can pick a hiding spot and watch to see when she comes in." Motoko said as she began walking toward the door of the classroom."

"Yes, Motoko-sempai!" the three of them said as they followed her.

_This plan seems a bit farfetched, but it's all that we have to go on at the moment. I have to protect Prince Yuki as much as I can from that little monster before I have to graduate. If only I was born a year later, or if Prince Yuki was born a year earlier, we could have one more year together. If only…_Motoko though to herself.

I woke up suddenly the next morning. I was on the couch in my living room. I think I fell asleep watching TV with Taka. But I couldn't remember. Oh well.

I jumped off the couch, ran to my room to get dressed. I got my school uniform on and then ran to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Did you brush you hair, teeth and eyes?" my mom said as she walked in, half asleep.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"…no, I don't think I am…" she said.

"Go back to your room and go to sleep then." I told her.

"…ok…." she turned around and left.

I glanced at the clock and gasped in horror.

I was getting ready forty-five minutes earlier than usual. It was frightening. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go to school early. Perhaps being early and little on time today would be good. I usually ran into my class a minute before the bell, or as the bell was ringing or a minute after it had rung.

I then quickly ate, brushed my hair and teeth. Then I grabbed my backpack. I said good-bye to my mom and then I vamoosed off to school.

I walked through the front door of my school. I was surprised by how many people were there that early. I just stood there, for who knows how long, not knowing what to do. I couldn't understand why these people would come to school more than they legally had to. It baffled me, it really did. There are some people in this world that I shall never understand.

"You're Kyoki Okamiki, right?" a spooky voice said behind me.

I jumped in surprise and turned around. It was Hanajima Saki.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"Forgive me for startling you. You are in my class, but we have not talked that much." she said.

"Oh, it's ok, I usually keep to myself anyway." I smiled.

"Tohru-chan told me about how you talked to her about the Sohma's at work."

"Um, yea. I did." I said nervously. I had heard that Hanajima and Arisa were very protective of Tohru, but I didn't think they were this protective… "I'm rather curious about Yuki and the other Sohmas."

"Yes. They are quite…unique, I guess. The vibes coming from them are quite different than other peoples. Your vibe is very different too. Almost like the Sohmas." she said looking at me. "But yours…it's slightly weaker…"

"Oh…that's cool, I guess…"

"Go ahead and investigate the Sohmas, but if you cause Tohru any harm, I will make you pay. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, Saki-san." At that moment, the greatest idea over hit my head. What if the Sohmas had so much money and success because they had spirits/ghosts/whatever helping them? That would make some sense…maybe. Well, there's only one person to call in a time like this. Well two, I guess. I could call the Ghost Busters, but they're from a movie. And the other person I could call was Yuko Ichihara. I remember my mom saying my dad asked her for help with something when I was a tiny baby…but I'm not sure what it was for. I would have to call Yuko to help me with this. But I had to wait until I got home to call her. Stupid school, always getting in my way!

I smiled at Hanajima. "I just got the greatest idea and it's all thanks to you. Thank you Saki-san!" I quickly hugged her and ran down the hall to think about my plan and how wonderful my brain thought. She stood there, most likely wondering if I was still sane or not.

I walked down the hallway with a huge smile on my face.

"Okamiki-san? Okamiki-san?" a voice from behind me.

"Yes?" I said as I turned around.

"Are you here to help with the planning for the Halloween dance?" a girl who was a grade below me asked. I knew I knew this girl, but I couldn't remember who or why. It was starting to bother me that I couldn't think of a name. She looks so familiar. Who the heck was she?

"Uh, no. I'm sorry. I'm just early today cuz, well, because I am. I didn't even know this school held dances." I told her. "Sorry."

"Oh, a lot of people were hoping you would help plan this. A lot of people know how crazy and funny you are and were hoping you could help with the party." she said sadly.

I was shocked by what she said. I couldn't believe people felt that way about me. I mean, all I did during class was either sleep, stare at the teacher while trying to stay awake. Or doodled on my notebook. I mainly kept to myself, unless I was on a sugar buzz…that must be what she was talking about. It's like I have a split personality sometimes when I get too much caffeine in my system…

"Ah, I'll think about it. But for now, I have to go do something. Sorry."

"It's ok. I hope you decide to help us." she smiled and walked away. I almost remembered who she was, that is until I remembered what I had to do when I got home. I couldn't wait until then.

What was I doing? Oh, yes. I ws heading toward my class so I can get this school day over with fast so I could call Ichihara-san when I got home. I really hoped this day would go by fast…

"Did you hear that! That Okamiki girl is investigating the Sohmas! Do you know what that means?" Motoko questioned her subordinates as soon as they got to their fan club room.

"That she is investigating the Sohmas." Mai said in an off in dream land way.

"Yes. But what does that _mean?_"

Minami thought for a moment. "She'll be investigating Prince Yuki Sohma too?"

"Yes. And what else does that **_mean_**?" Motoko asked.

Mio, Mai and Minami all looked at each other, then back at Motoko, confused by what she meant.

"We can get this girl to join us and we can use her to get more wonderful pictures of our Prince," she explained. "We can get her to think we are going to help her get information on the Sohmas, but we will only be getting what we want. And in doing this, we may find a way to get Honda-kohai out of the picture."

"Oh yes! That's a good idea!" Minami agreed.

"Great plan!" Mio said.

"But what if she doesn't want to join us?" Mai wondered out loud. "Or figures out that we are using her?"

"She'll join. Oh we'll make her join. She'll have no choice but too join." Motoko smiled evilly. "And she will never find out about us using her."

"But how?" Mai asked.

At that moment the door opened and in walked Kyoki.

She looked around. "Oh, this isn't my classroom. I'm sorry. I got all confused by all the people and decorations. I must have got turned around, somehow. Sorry for bothering your club, or whatever. Bye." Kyoki left. She closed the door behind her.

"That was creepy. Did she hear anything we said?" Mai asked.

Motoko ran to the door and opened it. She looked both ways down the hallway. "She's gone. How did she do that?"

"Like Mai said, she's creepy." Mio said.

"Actually, I said 'that was creepy,' not she's creepy." Mai said offhandedly.

"Have you heard about that clothes she wears out of school? I heard she wears mostly black clothes. And she always covers up her whole body but her face and hands. I heard that she's in to black magic and stuff too." Minami said.

"I heard she was in a rock band. That's why she is always sleeping at school, cuz she's up all night practicing." Mio said.

"I heard this one girl say she use to live in America but she had to leave that country because she scared everyone." Mai commented.

"I know. I heard all that too. But she's a valuable resource that we really need." Motoko said. "We'll get her. We have too…"

Finally school was out. I was so happy. I got lost like twenty times, the school had turned into some kind of evil maze with all the decoration going on. I ran home. My mom was surprised I ran in so fast, usually after a long day of school, I was totally out of energy.

"Hey mom. I gotta use the phone." I told her.

"Phone? You? Are you feeling ok? You hardly ever use the phone," my mom said. She was currently in the living room, reading some book she meant to read months ago, but never got around to it until now.

"Yea. Well today I have a emergency." I told her.

"Is everything ok?" she said rather worried.

"Yes. Everything is perfect. I think I have come to a break through with my investigation on the Sohmas."

"Oh that is good," she said. She went back to reading her book.

I grabbed the phone off of the charger and ran downstairs. I then sat down on the couch and realized I didn't now her number. So I did the only thing that came to mind and started pushing in numbers at random. I waited a few seconds and then heard the phone ring.

It rang and rang. Then the answering machine picked up.

"Hello, you have reached the person that has the assumed name of Yuko Ichihara. I'm not going to tell strangers my real name, I'm not stupid. Anyway, leave your name and birthday and I shall get back to you as soon as possible." There was some clutter in the background. "Watanuki-kun, can you get me some sake like a nice boy?"

"What! Are you kidding! It's only ten in the morning!" a guy yelled at her in the background.

"That doesn't mean anything! It's not against that law to get drunk at ten in the morning." Yuko whined. "Oh, I still have the phone in my hand. I'm not going to redo this answering machine message again. Who ever called me, I shall get back to you later. Bye!"

A second later that was a beep.

"Hi, I'm Kyoki Okamiki and my birthday is December second. Umm… bye, I guess." I hung up the phone. I didn't know how long I had to wait until she got a hold of me again. So I decided to just sit there with the phone until she did call back.

A second later, it rang.

I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello! This is a recording made by the most wonderful Yuko, so don't try to talk cuz no one will respond. Now listen. I have decided to accept your call and help you with your problem. I will meet you at the park tomorrow at three. Don't be late. I'll see you then. Bye."

I hung up the phone. "Yay! Yuki will help me! I can't wait until tomorrow."

I sat on the couch, grabbed my Game Boy Advance SP and began playing to try and make the time go by faster.

Taka was on his way home. He hadn't gone home the day before and knew he had to confront his mom sooner or later…unless he sneaked out of the country and started his life over somewhere, but he had no money and he didn't want to leave Kyoki, since she was his best friend… besides, he had no money, so that wouldn't have worked.

_I could stay with Kyoki and her mom for a while, get a job and then get my own place. But I don't want to be causing them any trouble. They helped me a lot when I was younger. I should learn to be more dependent. Or is it independent? I think it's independent that I want to be. Yea, that's the one. I want to be that. And I can't be that if I keep running to Kyoki and her mom for every trouble I have. I will just have to face my mom and whatever she throws at me._

Taka was thinking so hard in this own little world that he didn't realize there was a blond haired girl coming right at him. He didn't realize she was there until he accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry." he quickly said and began to walk again. He didn't even realize he didn't transform when he and the girl bumped into each other.

"Hey! You're Takanori Iramaki, right?" the girl asked.

Taka turned around. "Yea. Why? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Yume Kasai. Good. I was looking for you."

"Huh? Really? You were looking for me? Why?" Taka wondered. Deep down he was hoping the pretty girl wanted to ask him to be his boyfriend, but knew something like that would never happen to him.

"I wanted to ask, demand actually, that you tell Kyoki to leave the Sohmas alone and to drop her whole investigation." Yume smirked.

"No. I'm not going to do it. She shouldn't have to stop. What is up with you? Why do you care if she investigates the Sohma's or not? And um…who are you anyway? How do you know Kyoki-chan?"

"It's for her own good. If she was to find out the about the truth about the Sohma's or herself, she would be devastated." Yume told him. "I'm Yume Kasai, I told you. I'm Kyoki's best friend and cousin!"

"She wouldn't be devastated. She's stronger than you think," he said. "I could always tell and show her my secret…and besides she's my best friend!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Yume growled. "She's mine!"

"Try me." Taka grinned. He laughed. "Yours? Wrong. I've known her longer, so she is my friend!"

"If you do, you'll pay." And with that, Yume marched away. "She's mine, fool!"

Taka sighed. He ignored her last comment. "Scary! I didn't think I would make it! Now I'm off to see the scariest person in the world… my mom…"

Taka continued on his way home…

The next day I was so excited. I could barely sit in my chair at the whole day. The day went by rather slowly.

As soon as the bell rang, I shot out of the school like a bat out of hell. I think I heard someone call my name, but I didn't pay much attention. I had things to do. I ran to the park as fast as I could…

**To be continued…**

****

**So that was chapter fourteen. There was going to be more to this chapter, but as I was typing it, I decided to just cut in half and make two chapters. I was listening to Jet as I typed this chapter up. I love that band lots! I especially like their songs 'Look what you're done' 'Radio Song', 'Lazy Gun', and "Get what you Need'. ANYWHO! I'm thinking about taking all the Furuba Theater chapters out and making a whole different story out of them. But I really want to keep them in too. But if you the readers want those type of chapters out, please let me know. Either say something about it like in the review or email me or something. Cuz I want this fanfic to be good so all of you can enjoy it and not have to read anything you don't want to. **

**Oh! And I'm sorry if this isn't funny. I don't think I'm that funny of a person. So yea. I hope you liked this fanfic so far. **

**R&R! Please! V**


	15. Paying a Visit to the Sohma Home

**So this is chapter fifteen. Wow. I never thought I would get this long in such a short time. Most of my other fanfics are around chapter one, or haven't even been started yet. Yes, I am lazy. There I said it! I worked a lot on this fanfic, it amazes me. I even lose sleep over this fanfic, I'm not even kidding. On some nights I will be laying there sleeping and then a though will pop in to my head for Sohma Mysteries and I then have to find a pen and paper and write it down. Then I lay awake for who knows how long to get back to sleep while thinking about this fanfic. Yep. I am very devoted to this fanfic that I am. So this is chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy it. It's not very funny, it's rather plain, so be warned…**

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own xxxHolic either. I wish I were createative enough to think of such awesome characters and stories as those people do, but I don't. I can't even draw a stick person that well… Oh well…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Paying a Visit to the Sohma Home**

I ran all the way to the park. When I got there I sat on one of the swings to catch my breath. I was there rather early, but on well.

I had been sitting there for a few minutes when _he _appeared.

"What are you doing? Don't you know that parks for kids? Why are you on a swing? Don't you know that with all your weight, you will break it? Don't you know anything?" the blond haired boy asked. "Hey, you are that insane girl, aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me." I smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"This isn't about me, it's about you." Hiro snapped. "Did you get any help with your problem like I advised? I don't want to be here in an abandoned park with a girl who has insanity issues. Don't you know insane people cause problems for the sane people? Did you know that some sane people are scared of insane people?"

Some kind of portal appeared behind Hiro. A woman with long black hair walked out of it. She was followed by two guys. One of them had black hair, blue eyes and glasses. He had a pissed off, tired look on his face. On his shoulder was a black fat type rabbit creature. While the other one was very tall. He had black hair as well and brownish-yellow eyes. His expression was completely calm and almost expressionless.

The portal disappeared.

The woman laughed. "If you're so scared of her, why are you talking to her? Most people don't talk to things they are scared of, little boy."

Hiro spun around and glared at the stranger. "I'm not scared. And who are you to say who and what I'm scared of? Don't you know it's not safe for people to just pop out of nowhere like that? What if I hand a sword of a gun and you scared me that badly? Don't you think I would have used that on you? And sneaking up on people is very impolite? Don't know you know anything? And you shouldn't just walk up to someone and talk to them like you know them. Don't you know that is rude? And rather creepy? Well, did you know that?"

"I'm Yuko Ichihara. I know more about you than you think." She grinned. "And I don't think it's creepy, I think it's rather cool."

"He didn't ask for your name…" the boy with glasses mumbled.

"You don't know anything about me. You're just some grown-up whacko who thinks she can scare whoever she wants to." he snapped.

"You have some mouth on you kid." Yuko leaned forward so she was down at his level. "I know that if I hug you right now, you'll be scared… and quite mad, won't you Hiro-kun?"

"Huh?" Hiro's eyes widened for a second. "I'm not scared of a hug. You're delusional! You need help. You seriously need to go to a loony bin and get some major help. Did you know that?"

"Oh, do I?" Yuko leaned forward to give him a hug.

Hiro dodged and began to run away. "You people are crazy. I'm out of here!"

"Wow. That was amazing, Ichihara-san. Hiro is a stubborn kid and it's rather hard to get rid of him." I said, amazed at Yuko's persuasive skills. I couldn't believe she got rid of him so quickly. I wish I could do that to a certain Sohma who keeps bugging me…Shigure… Hehe. That would be so funny to see him run away like Hiro did.

"To get rid of a Sohma, just try to hug them." Yuko said as she stood back up.

"Huh?" I said. I didn't know what she meant by that.

"Yuko, what are we doing in a park? Did you come here to play? Cuz if it is, then I'm going home." the guy with glasses said.

"Watanuki, we're on a job right now. So there is no time to play." Yuko told him.

"I figured that was the case…" Watanuki said. He pointed to the boy next to him. "But why the hell is _he _here!"

"Oh, shut up!" the taller guy said.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Domeki! I'll be the one who says it's time to shut up!" Watanuki yelled.

Domeki covered his ears from his friends' loud outburst.

"Domeki is here to help you, just like all the other cases I sent you two on." she turned back to me. "Now where are my manners? As you know, I am Yuko Ichihara. The loud mouth there is Watanuki Kimihiro. And the tall one is Domeki Shizuka. Boys, this is Kyoki Okamiki."

"Hi." I smiled. I got off the swing and stood up.

"Hello." Watanuki smiled back.

"Yo." Domeki said.

"Thank you so much for coming here to help, Ichihara-san." I said.

"Call me Yuko. I've known you your whole life, kinda. So we don't need to be to be so formal." Yuko said.

"My whole life? Really?" I said, amazed. I knew she knew my father, but I didn't know she met me too.

"Yes, I helped your father with a problem of his." she said. "Anyway, let us get on with this case then. Before we begin, let us talk about the payment. Since you're a kid of an old friend, and you most likely don't have much money since you're a high school student. So the payment will be something low so you can afford it."

"Ok…" I said nervously. I didn't know what the payment would be or anything. I hoped it wasn't something too big or impossible.

"Let's see." Yuko thought. "You're into palmistry, astrology, and communicating with spirits, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I've been practicing with palmistry for awhile. And really like astrology type stuff. And can communicate with spirits…sometimes, that is." I told her. I don't know what those hobbies of mine had to do with anything, it was Yuko, and so it had to be something important.

"You may wonder what that has to do with anything. And this is the reason." Yuko paused for a moment to add a dramatic effect. "Your payment to me for my lovely services is to work on Saturdays reading a few people's hands, telling them their astrology and communicating with their loved ones."

I smiled, relieved it wasn't something else. I don't know what, but it could have been worse. "Ok, that sounds like fun. But where do I go to tell the fortunes?"

"I'll make a pretty awesome booth like thing for you to use, so don't worry about that. I'll have Watanuki set it up and everything. Oh and I'll call you to let you know when it is ready."

Watanuki growled when he learned he had to do more work.

"Ok." I smiled, glad that this was going to be easier than it looked.

"Yuko, are we going to do the job or what?" Watanuki asked.

"Hold your horses!" Yuko yelled. She pulled out a duck puppet and made the duck kiss Watanuki on the nose. "As I was saying, we'll have to have the house empty-"

"Whoa! How do you know that is why I called you?" I asked curiosity. "I never said anything about the Sohma's house or anything…"

Yuko leaned forward and put her pointer finger under my chin. "I know all kinds of things. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. As I was saying, the house will need be empty of all Sohma's so they don't get in the way. I'll deal with that while, you Domeki, and Watanuki go in. and Kyoki-chan will wear these ear headphones so we can keep in touch." She pulled out two Chi looking headphones out. She handed one pair to me. I put my pair on while she put hers on as well.

"So how are we going to get there?" Watanuki asked.

"Aurora path, of course. Stand back so I can make it." Yuko said, as she got ready.

"What is the Aurora path?" I asked.

"You don't want to know…"Watanuki said. It seemed like he didn't like that path thingy very much.

All of a sudden a door appeared out of nowhere. Yuko opened the door. There was nothing on the other side of the doorway except a wave of colors that looked very much like the aurora borealis.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"It's not pretty inside." Watanuki-kun said.

"Shut up!" Domeki said. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad! Are you sane?" Watanuki yelled.

"Stop being so overdramatic…" Domeki said.

"Don't tell me to stop being so overdramatic! I'll stop when I'm good and ready!" He yelled.

Domeki covered his ears from all the yelling.

"C'mon. Walk through before I close it." Yuko told us.

We all walked through, Watanuki did it rather slowly, but he came anyway.

"Wow! That was so weird…but cool! But still weird!" I said excitedly as we left the "path" out on to Shigure's yard.

"Yes, I know. Now you three go hide in the bush while I do my job." Yuko told us.

We did what she said. We peeked in between the bushes to see what she was going to do next.

Yuko walked up the porch to the front door and knocked.

Shigure opened the door a second later. "Hello? How may I help a pretty lady like yourself?"

"You can tell me if Yuki, Kyou, Tohru or anyone else is home with you?" Yuko demanded. How she knew their names puzzled me. How could she know all of this?

"It's only me. Yuki's staying after school. Tohru's at work. And Kyou's off training so he can beat Yuki someday. Do I know you?"

"Thanks. This is our first meeting." she moved closer to Shigure. "You're very cute." She quickly kissed him on the cheek. She then turned around, and ran off in the woods. "Come and catch me, Shigure-san!"

Shigure grinned. "Thank you God!" he then took off after Yuko.

Watanuki and Domeki stood up and walked toward the porch.

"Will Yuko-san be ok?" I asked. I was worried about her being alone with that pervert Shigure. That guy was a trouble maker at times.

"Yea, she'll be fine. It's that guy you should worry about." Watanuki said.

I was about to wonder what he meant by that, but shrugged it off. I stood up and followed them. The three of us entered the house very silently.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait. Ghosts and spirits, unfortunately, are drawn to me." Watanuki told me.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. They were drawn to him? That kinda sounded cool…in a way…

"Don't worry. Stay close to Mr. Emotionless there, he somehow repels them."

"I see." I sighed in relief. "So if things get bad for you, he'll step in, right?"

"Yep. But things won't get bad. I don't know why he had to come…" Watanuki said as he walked into the living room.

"Kyoki, can you hear me? " I heard Yuko say in my ear through the headphones.

"Yes, I can hear you, Yuko." I told her.

"Good. Now go outside and tell Watanuki to go on to the roof. You stay with Domeki on the ground. If a spirit comes by Watanuki, try to talk to it."

"Ok." I said.

"What did she say?" Watanuki asked.

I told them what she told me.

"What! She wants me to do what!" Watanuki yelled.

"Shut up and just do it." Domeki snapped.

"Don't tell _me _what to do!" he yelled.

"It's not dangerous or anything up there. Kyou goes up there all the time." I told him.

"Fine. Let's go and get this over with." Watanuki led the way out of the house. "Can you hold Mokona for me?" Watanuki asked me. He held out the black rabbit.

"Ok." I took it. It was rather warm for a stuffed animal.

Watanuki began to climb the ladder.

I jumped when the black rabbit began go move in my hands. It looked up at me a grinned. I could tell it had murder on its mind by the way it grinned up at me. It was only a black round, chubby rabbit thing, but I was sure it was capable of murder.

"W-what…what I this thing! It just moved! Stuffed animals don't move!" I stuttered. I was scared! The thing was a demon stuffed animal!

"That's Mokona. It's one of Yuko's odd things. It's a live, but it tries to stay still like a stuff animal in public." Domeki explained to me.

"Oh.." That was info that could have been told to me sooner, before I made a complete idiot of myself in front of them.

"Hi… I'm Mokona," it said. "Want to befriends?"

"Ok!" I smiled. I couldn't help it, the thing was too cute. I couldn't believe that I thought the little thing was going to murder me. It was too cute for murder! I looked up to see how Watanuki was doing and gasped when I saw a purplish cloud begin to wrap itself around the house. "Holy cow! What is that?"

"What?" Domeki asked.

"That purple cloud around the house." I told him. How could he not see that!

"He can't see it. He lacks the brain capacity for it." Watanuki said. "It's some kind of spirit…I think…" He began to cough.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Watanuki nodded as he covered his mouth and nose.

"Did anything appear? " Yuko asked.

"Yes, a purple cloud thing is wrapping itself around the house."

"I see. Try talking to it." she said.

"Ok." I looked at the purple thingy and took a deep breath. And began to say the only thigns I could think of at the moment. "Hello, purple cloud-thing, how are you? Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Yes, the weather is quite nice today," said a high-pitched voice.

"Did it say anything? " Yuko asked.

"Yes." I told Yuko.

"Now ask it about the Sohmas. " She said.

"Purple cloud, do you know the Sohma's secret?" I asked.

"Why yes, I do." it laughed.

"Really? What is it?" I asked. I was happy I was talking to something that could possibly tell me what I was looking for. I hoped it would tell me what I wanted to know…

"Well, they have a curse, that is why I am here." it said.

"Can you tell me what the curse is?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?" I begged.

"If I told you I would have to kill you," it laughed.

"Abort! The oranged hair Sohma is almost there. Meet me at the park! " Yuko said in my ear.

"Yuko said that Kyou's coming and to meet her at the park." I told them.

Watanuki quickly climbed down from the roof. The three of us ran to the park as fast as we could.

"So, how'd it go? Did you find out anything?" Yuko asked.

I nodded and smiled. "I found out they are cursed. I wonder what their curse is." I handed back the headphones to Yuko.

"Since you didn't get entirely what you were looking for, this whole thing will be for free." Yuko said.

"No! I can't do that. I did find out what I kinda wanted. So I'll still do that thing you wanted me to do. I'm really happy that you guys came to help, I have to pay you." I told her.

"Very well." Yuko smiled. "We should be going now. If you ever need help again, you know where to call. I'll get a hold of you in a few days about your payment."

Mokona jumped out of my hands and onto Yuko's shoulder.

"Bye." I said.

Yuko made another Aurora Path. "Later."

"Bye Kyoki, it was nice meeting you." Watanuki smiled.

"Bye." Domeki said.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you too. Thank you so much for helping me. Bye!" I smiled and waved.

They all walked through the "path" and disappeared. A second later and the door disappeared as well.

I smiled; happy that I had found out they had a curse. But what is the curse? I would have to find out!

**Yuko:** Hey everyone! It's me Yuko! You're probably wondering what happened with Shigure and me. Well, it wasn't much. I just ran around in the woods for a bit, I made sure he got lost really good so he wouldn't go back to his house and disrupt Kyoki and the boys. In fact, I think I made him get lost so well that he might still be out there in the woods, looking for his home or me. **_laughs _**Oh well, his family will just have to go rescue him. That's what he gets for chasing after girls. **_grins and laughs some more_** And that is all that happened. Later! **_snaps her fingers and disappears_**

**So that was chapter fifteen. I'm still in shock that it has gotten this long. **

**I don't know if she can make the aurora path out of her home, but in this fanfic, she can. So I'm sorry if that part is kinda, um, iffy. ;;;;**

**The next chapter is going to be more of a Takanori chapter. So it's going to revolve around him a whole lot. It's going to be a break with the Sohma's. It's just for one chapter, don't worry, Kyoki will be back on the case with the Sohma's curse in the chapter after the next one. I just really want to put that chapter in cuz it has lots of Taka-kun in it. Yay! Well, until the next chapter, ja-bye-bye!**


	16. Taka’s Flashback Special

**So here is chapter sixteen. Thank you to everyone who reads this. And I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get to this point. I have like, everything planned out to chapter twenty-eight, I just haven't gotten around to actually write them out. So hopefully soon I will have those up. **

**Oh! And this won't happen until chapter twenty-eight, but my friend Fennec-chan said something about having Lan Orion, who is a character I created for a FullMetal Alchemist rp, to come into this fanfic. And so I am going to have him join in as well. I'm just warning people of Lan because well… he's a very interesting character. I guess he's the type that you either love or you want to murder since you hate him so much. (I think Edward Elric would feel the strongest on the latter.) Anywho, I'll end this "note" thing and carry on with the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters. Natsuki Takaya created the manga. And I think FUNimation dubbed it. It was FUNimation right? I don't want to get sued just because I said the wrong company… and I do not own My Name is Earl, I know I just mentioned it slightly in this fanfic, and I just want to say I don't own it because I don't. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Taka's Flashback Special**

I turned to go home when I saw Taka walk by the park, he was off in his own little world, at least it appeared that way appeared. As I looked at him, I realized he was wearing the same clothes that I saw him in a couple of days ago. I then realized that I had to tell my mom. There was no way I was going to let my best friend live like this anymore. And then I realized that I realize too many things…

Anywho. I ran home as fast as I could, which really isn't that fast since I'm not that good of a runner. I don't know if it's because of my short legs. Or perhaps it is because I just don't like running. Or that I'm not very athletic, either way, I can't run fast. But I tired with all my might to get home fast then.

I felt bad that I told Kyoki that I would go home a day or so before but I wasn't ready to confront my mother about what happened at school. But I was ready to do it now. I wanted to get it over with once and for all. I walked past the park, thinking about what I would say when my mother began to yell at me and how I would explain everything without her getting even more angrier.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had already gotten home until I was standing in front of the door. I hesitated for a minute. I then took a deep breath and then I opened the door.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. That way, if my mom had to yell, it wouldn't bother the neighbors as much. At first it seemed like I was alone in the house…that was until my mom threw a vase that missed my head by mere centimeters. The vase hit the wall behind me and shattered. A few pieces landed in my hair, but I shook them out.

"Hi mom." I said with an uneasy smile on my face. If I thought it was going to be bad before, it just got worse. My mom was drunk. She usually only threw lamps and vases when she was wasted like this.

"Don't you dare "hi mom" me! You are the most ungrateful son a person could ever have!" she yelled. "Do you know how embarrassing it was when your school called? Do you have any idea?"

"Mom, I-" I began.

"Don't even talk to me, Takanori Toki Doki Kusai Yasashii Iramaki!" she yelled.

"Please don't use my middle name…" I said. I use to get teased all he time in elementary school because of my middle name. It was very embarrassing…

"It's not my fault your father picked that middle name. It's not my fault that Toki Doki Kusai translates into 'Occasionally Smelly' in English and that Yasashii means kind/simple/easy."

"Yasashii is a good middle name…" I mumbled. "But I don't think it was father's idea who named me _that. _I bet it as you."

"It was his idea! And he wanted to name you Muzukashi Igogashi Omoshiroi Wasureru Iramaki! But I stopped him! Do you know how hard it would have been for you and your friends to say your name? Do you know how hard that would have been to write at school? So you better be grateful I got him to change his mind about your name and got him to like the name Takanori!" she yelled.

"Yea, right." I rolled my eyes. I was not in a good mood for this right now. I knew where this was going and I knew that I would just end up depressed like always. So no matter what I said, she would just say the same thing. So I just said what was on my mind. "Are you sure it wasn't you who wanted to name me that?"

"You're the reason your father left us!" she yelled.

I didn't say anything. She would go on and on if I said anything else. The only way to get her to be quiet when she is drunk is to just get to say something about my father.

"That's it! Pack your bags and leave!" she yelled. "You can go live with your father. And don't think I'm not serious about this!"

For some reason, at that moment, I began to have flashbacks from when I was younger and when there were happier times with my father and mother…

Takanori began to remember a time when his mother and father got along and they didn't argue all the time. It was a wonderful time back then for him. A time when his parents were happy and so was he…

Taka's mind began to remember a specific time when he and his parents went to the beach when he was four years old.

"Hey mom! Dad! Look at this awesome shell I found. It's has lots of colors on it." Taka said as he ran over to his parents. They were both sitting on towels on the beach.

"Oh! That looks nice, Nori-kun. It's very pretty." his mother, whose name was Mina, smiled. "Put it in the pile with the rest of the shells and then when we get home, we can make pretty crafts with them."

"Okie dokie." he dropped the shell into the pile. "Hey dad, can we go swimming now? And why are we so far away from all the other swimmers?"

"We have to be so far away so no one will get the evil thought of taking such a cute little boy away from me." Mina teased. "Yes, you may go swim, don't go too far."

Taka's father, Ryu, stood up. "I'll come with you, Nori."

"Yay! Let's go dad!" Taka ran over and grabbed his father hand. "Hurry! Hurry! Before the beach disappears!"

"It's not going to disappear." Ryu reassured his son. He then looked at his wife. "Mina, want to come?"

"No thanks. Go ahead. I'll come later," she said.

"Oh, no. We're not going to leave a pretty lady like you all alone. Now are we Nori?" he asked his son.

"Nope. We can't leave mommy up here all by herself or someone will get a evil thought and try to take her away, right?" Takanori asked.

Mina smiled.

"That's right." Ryu said. He then quickly picked his wife up and began heading to the beach.

"No, Ryu! Put me down. Ryu Iramaki! Mina yelled. On her face she had a huge grin on he face. She wasn't struggling to get out of her husbands hold.

Taka giggled and followed them.

Ryu went out into the water until it was up to his waist, then he gently dropped Mina into the water.

The short woman quickly stood back up, drenched with water. "You're going to get it, Ryu!"

Taka watched all of this from a few feet away. He laughed and giggled at his parents.

Mina took a deep breath and went under water. She swam under to Ryu's legs and pulled, making him fall backwards into the water.

When they both came up for air, they were both laughing.

"I got him, Nori-kun!" Now I'm going to get you." Mina said as she slowly began to swim toward her son.

"Ah! You can't catch me! I'm faster than you." Taka said as he began to swim toward his dad.

Taka began to remember another time when he was five years old. His mother and him were at the park. Taka was playing in the sand box with a girl named Ryoko. They had jus met that day and seemed to get along very well. The two of them were making a large sand castle.

Mina was talking to one of the other moms when she looked over at her son and realized he was getting to close to the girl. If either of them slipped on the sand, it would cause them to fall on each other and her son would transform.

"Takanori! You get over here right now! I told you to stay away from girls!"

Taka jumped at this mothers sudden yelling. He stood up and began to walk over to his mother. "What's wrong, mommy?"

A group of girls were running around the park.

"Get over here!" she yelled.

Taka continued walking over to her, but one of the running girls bumped into him. With a poof and some smoke, he turned into a goat.

"Oh, no!" Mina said. She quickly ran forward, grabbed her son while there was still some smoke and confusion. She then ran like a crazy person down the block to their apartment. She quickly ran up the stairs to their home.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ryu said, alarmed that his wife and son were back so soon, and that his wife was so out of breath.

"It's happened again. He transformed!" she put her small goat son on the floor.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't see those girls running toward me. I'm sorry I wasn't careful." Taka began to cry.

Mina bent down next to him. "I know, hunny. It is not your fault. We just have to be more careful next time. Alrighty?"

"Ok, mommy." Taka sniffed.

"Now, why don't you go to your room, wait until you transform back, get dressed and then I'll make you whatever your want for dinner. Ok?" she said, giving her son a quick hug.

"Ok, mommy." Taka trotted off to his room.

When Mina thought he was out of hearing range, she stood up and said, "Ryu, I don't know if I can do this anymore. People are going to find out about him and do mean things to him. They're going to make fun of him! They're going to laugh at me! I'll be the mother of the goat boy!" mina whined, almost near to tears.

Ryu got up from the couch and walked over to his wife. He put his hand on her shoulders. "Mina, no one will find out about. You're being over protective of him again. And you shouldn't worry about what others say."

"Maybe… how about we have another baby?" Mina asked. "Maybe that will help…"

"Mina, we have Nori. He's the only child I want. And what if we had a daughter? It would only make things harder for poor Takanori.

Mina looked down sadly. "Yea. I guess you're right."

A few months after that, Taka began kindergarden and met his first and only best friend, Kyoki Okamiki.

"Now be a good boy on your first day of school. Don't hug any girls." Mina said as she drove her son to school.

"Why Mommy? Why can't I hug any girls?"

"Because they make you transform, which is bad. And because girls have cooties."

"Does that mean you have cooties, mommy?" Taka said, looking for any sign that she had cooties.

"No, silly. I'm cootie free. I got my shot years and years ago."

Taka sighed in relief. "Wait…Does that mean that I will have to get a cootie shot too? Do they hurt?"

"Maybe you will. It depends on if you have a high cootie level. But we won't know until a few weeks. And they don't hurt. You hardly feel them." Mina teased with her son. Mina pulled the car into the parking lot and found a spot to park. She got out, helped Taka out and took his hand. She then began to lead him to the front door of the school.

"Are you sure you want to go to school, Nori-kun? We can send you to a all boy's school incase you don't want to be so careful here."

"I'm ok. I want to go here. I want to have lots of friends." Taka smiled up at his mom.

"Now, Kyoki, you be a good girl and you don't cause any trouble, all right. And be careful." a woman said. She walked with her young daughter in the same direction as Taka and his mother.

"Ok, mom." the girl said.

"That woman's voice? I know it! But it's been so long…" Mina whispered to herself. "Sakura?"

Sakura stopped walking and turned around. "Mina?"

"Oh my! It seems like it's been forever since I've last seen you." Mina said.

"Yea. It's been since high school, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. I heard you were planning on going to college to be a doctor. How is that going?" Mina asked.

"Oh, I dropped out. I decided to change my plans. Camui and me got married. We had a daughter. This is her, Kyoki. Kyoki, say hello to mom's old friend."

"Yo!" Kyoki smiled.

"Kyoki!" Sakura said in a strict tone.

Kyoki looked down. "Good morning mommy's old friend."

"Hello, little Kyoki." Mina smiled.

Kyoki waved.

"So did you and Ryu get married?" Sakura asked, looking at Takanori.

"Yea." Mina smiled happily. "This is our son, Takanori."

"You have a long name." Kyoki told Taka.

"Yea." Taka agreed. "My parents call me Nori, though."

"I'm going to call you Taka. Ok, Taka-kun?" she said.

"Ok." he said. "I'll call you Ky-chan, then."

"Ok." Kyoki smiled. "Mommy, I made a few friend!"

"That's nice, hunny." Sakura smiled.

The two grownups began to chitchat for a few seconds about how their lives were so much different from what it was back in high school.

"Mom! School! Let's go!" Kyoki whined.

"Yea, mom! Go! Taka pulled on his mother's hand.

The four of them continued walking to the building. When they got in a bunch of girls ran by and almost ran into Taka, but Mina pulled him back.

"Takanori, are you sure you want to do this? You can always come back next year? Or be home schooled?" Mina told him.

"I will be fine. I want to go to school and make friends," he said.

When they got to the classroom, the two kids ran off to play with the other kids and toys.

"They seem to be getting along well. Maybe they will be friends for a long time." Sakura smiled.

Mina nervously smiled back.

During the school year, Takanori and Kyoki became the best of friends. They were inseparable. They caused all kinds of fun and crazy mayhem and chaos.

One time Taka spent the night over at Kyoki's. That night Sakura found out his secret. That night when Kyoki was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, Sakura gave Taka a good night hug, and he couldn't dodge out if fast enough.

Taka began to cry, thinking she would never want Kyoki to be around him anymore.

"Why are you crying Taka? Don't cry." Sakura told him.

"But…but I turn into a goat whenever a girl hugs me. Don't you hate me?" he asked.

"Of course not. It's not your fault you have this curse."

"Why aren't you surprised by this? Most people freak out at things like this." Taka looked up at her.

"Well, I guess because I know a wee bit about these kinds of curses. In fact Kyoki-"  
Sakura began but was cut off when Kyoki walked into the living room.

"Oh! Look at the cute little goat!" Kyoki ran over to Taka and hugged him. "Where is Taka? He would want to see the cute goat too." Kyoki said.

"Taka went to the bathroom. He'll be back later. I have to go help this goat with something. You watch your movie, ok?" Sakura said.

Kyoki nodded. She left go of the goat and watched TV.

Sakura picked Taka up and his clothes and left the room. She took Taka to the bathroom. "Wait in here until you transform back, then come back out and we'll have some ice cream, okie dokie?"

"Ok." Taka said.

Sakura closed the door and went back out into the living room.

Takanori's family had many good times, but that all changed one day in first grade when Taka came home and his mother sat him down at the kitchen table.

"Taka, I have big news for you."

"What?" Taka asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Mina said happily.

"What is that? Are you dying? Is that what it means?" Taka said, worriedly.

"Oh, no. I'm not dying. I'm having a baby." she smiled.

"Oh, cool." Taka said. At that moment, he wasn't sure what to say or how to feel. He was happy that he was getting a baby brother or sister, but he knew from his other friends at school, that having a sibling meant that parents had less time for you.

"I haven't told your father yet, so don't say anything. I want it to be a surprise for him."

"Ok. I'm going to go play a game in my room." Taka said. He stood up and walked to his room, where he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Later that day when Ryu came home from work, Mina told him the news. Taka was still in his room; he had not moved from that spot since he first laid down.

"What! You're pregnant? I thought we agreed no more kids?" Ryu said, angrily.

"I know. But I really want another child. I love Nori-kun, but I want, no, need a normal child. I want a child that I can hug." Mina told him.

"You can hug Nori." Ryu reminded her.

"No, I can't! I can't!" Mina yelled. "I can't ever hug him! He turns into a goat! Aren't you happy about the baby? Stop always thinking of Takanori for once!"

"I am. I am just not ready for another child. I'm happy with Nori." Ryu said, trying to get over the shock of another child coming on its way.

"Takanori! Takanori! Takanori! That's all you ever think about!" she screamed. "I'm starting to think you are the overprotective one! He is the one and only person on your mind! I'll have this baby and you can keep your goat-son!" Mina stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Ryu sighed and went to Nori's room. He sat at the edge of the bed.

Taka sat up and sat down next to his father. He rested his head on his fathers arm.

For several minutes they sat in silence.

"Nori?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Even though your mother is having another child, I will always love you. Your mother will too. I think she is having a hard time right now. This is just her way of cooping. Do you understand?" he said.

Taka nodded. "Yes."

"Things are going to be kinda hectic with the baby coming."

"Ok."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Taka said.

Ryu kissed his son on the forehead and gave him a hug. He then left the room to talk to his wife, who was still locked in the bathroom. They argued for a few more minutes until they talked it through and she calmed down. In his bedroom, Taka curled up into a ball and cried.

During the next nine months, there was much more arguing. Each time the quarrelling began, he would go to his room and curl up in a ball and pretend that they were not fighting and that they were all having a good time like in the good old days.

When the baby was born, it was a girl. They named her Takiko.

"Mom? Can I hold the baby?" Taka asked when his mother came home with the baby from the hospital.

"No, hunny. You'll transform and drop the baby. She will get hurt. We don't want her to get hurt." Mina said coldly.

Mina was very overprotective of Takiko. She wouldn't even let Taka be alone in the same room with the baby. It almost seemed like Mina felt that if Takiko got too close to Takanori, she would end up with his curse, or a curse like his. Mina hardly left her daughters side.

When Takiko was two months, almost three months old, she died of a baby crib infant disease. Mina was devastated by her death. Taka and his father tried to comfort her. During this time, Mina began to drink alcohol nonstop. Consequently, Ryu began to work longer hours. Thus leaving Takanori along at home with his drunken mother.

While Mina was in a drunken rage she would beat him and blame him for his sister's death. Taka didn't fight back and just curled into a ball when his mother would hit him. Trying to ignore the pain that she was causing him. When Ryu would get home, she would accuse him of cheating on her and also held accountable Ryu of their daughter's death.

After six months, Ryu had had enough and filed for divorce from Mina. Ryu wanted to take Taka, but could not do it since he had a job and could not take care of a child as well. Mina didn't want Taka either.

In the end, Mina got custody of him. From then on, Taka was scared to go home after school. He usually covered his bruises by wearing clothes over them. But when he couldn't cover them, he told anyone who asked that he got the bruises from falling and bumping into everything. Taka was quite known for his clumsiness. Everyone believed him. To a point, he didn't mind covering up for his mother, but he hated having to lie to Kyoki about it. But then things got even worse for him when his mother started dating and bringing home trashy boyfriends. Most of them were twice as violent as his mother.

Whenever they would spend the night, Taka would make sure he was not around. He would either spend the night over a friend's house, or he would spend the night in a creepy abandoned house a few streets away. But on some nights, Taka was not fast enough to get away.

When he was thirteen, Kyoki found out about his secret spot…

One say, he was getting ready to curl up and go to sleep when he heard a board creak. He jumped up, afraid that his mother or her current boyfriend had found him. He froze in place.

"Taka-kun?" a voice called out to him. "Taka-kun? Where are you?"

"K-Ky-chan? Is that you?" Taka called back.

Kyoki walked into the room. "Taka-kun…" Kyoki stared at the bruises on his arms, legs and face that he got the day before.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was worried about you, so I followed you here. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to…um…" he looked down. "To get away from my mother and her boyfriend…"

"Did she do this to you?" Kyoki stepped closer.

"Yea, well, her boyfriend helped too," he said. He didn't want his mother to look bad, but he did not want to lie to Kyoki anymore.

"Taka-kun? Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have helped you sooner."

"I was scared." Taka began to cry.

Kyoki also began to cry. She ran to him and held out her arms in preparation to hug him.

He had enough time to stop her or dodge away, but he wanted a hug. He needed a hug. And he wanted her to know his secret curse. He wanted his best friend to find out and get it over with. He smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him. He prepared for the poof and the transformation, but…it never came. Taka began to think he was free of the curse. He then tightly hugged her back.

Even though they were the same age, he was almost a whole foot taller than she was. His shirt began to feel wet where her face was. "Hey, Ky-chan, why are you crying? Don't cry."

"I'm crying because you're my best friend and it really hurts me that you are living like this. I'm going to make sure things get better for you." Kyoki let go of him and took a step back. She looked up at him.

"Kyoki…" he reached forward and gently wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Please don't cry. I don't like to see girls cry."

"Taka, I'm going to take care of you now." Kyoki smiled. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the front door.

"Where are we going?" Taka asked.

"To my mom. She will know what to do. She always knows what to do." Kyoki said.

"No…you don't have to do that…I'm fine…really."

"Nope. You're coming with me. If you don't, I'm going to cry and cry and never stop crying. Do you want that?" she asked him.

"No." Taka sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

"Good. Now, lets go."

The two of them walked to Kyoki's home. They held hands the whole way there.

"Kyoki! Where have you been? I was so worried." Sakura said as Kyoki and Taka entered the house.

"I went to get Taka-kun." Kyoki told her mother what happened that night and what had been going on with Taka.

"Oh my God. Taka, you poor dear. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. You two go out in the living room and I'll get you some cookies and milk," she said.

"Ok." Kyoki took Taka's hand and the two of them went into the living room together.

The next day, Sakura confronted Mina about Taka. She marched over to Taka's house the next morning and pounded on the door until Mina answered.

"Mina, I cannot believe the way you treat your own son. I should just go to the cops and turn you in. But Taka is a good boy and I do not want him go have to go through that." Sakura yelled at her use to be friend.

"What are you talking about?" Mina said, trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about. But Mina was a horrible actress.

"You know damn well." Sakura snapped back.

"I don't have time to talk to you." Mina began to close the door, but Sakura body slammed the door, pushing Mina a few feet away in the process. Sakura walked into the home and closed the door behind her.

"Now we're going to talk like civilized people, right?" Sakura said, with a dark evil gleam in her eye.

"Y-yes." Mina said, scared. She had never seen this side of Sakura before.

"I'm truly sorry you have to see me like this. But I will not tolerate a parent beating their child or their boyfriends beating someone else's child. Hell, I won't even tolerate a adult beating any child." Sakura said. "Now, listen to me and you better listen good. You are going to straighten up; you're going to get some help with your alcohol. You're going to stop dating scummy boyfriends. And you are going to start treating Taka better or I'm going to call the cops and take Taka away from you. Do you understand?"

Mina nodded.

"Are you going to do al that I told you to do?"

Mina nodded again.

"Good. I'll take care of Taka. Meanwhile, I am going to take care of Taka. And when I think you are fit and better to take him back, and then you may. Understand?" Sakura said.

"Y-yes, Sakura." Mina said.

"Good." the evil glint faded away and she smiled back at Mina. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, I must be running off. I have to help get Taka and Kyoki ready for school. May I have some of his clothes? He only has the pair he has right now. And could you be a doll and get his backpack, he shouldn't go to school without his homework, right?"

"Yes. I'll go get his backpack and clothes." Mina ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, she came back with his backpack and a small suitcase with Taka's clothes.

"Thanks. Talk to ya later." Sakura said as she took the items from Mina. She opened the door.

"Later." Mina said, closing the door after Sakura.

For a month, Mina went to a place to get help with her drinking. During that time, Taka lived with Kyoki and Sakura. Sakura made up the extra bedroom they had for Taka. He had his own bed, dresser and everything. When Mina was finished and ready to have Taka back, Sakura was reluctant to let him leave. She loved him as if he was her own son. But she let him go.

"Taka! I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Can you ever forgive me?" Mina said when she and her son got home. She began to cry.

Taka nodded. "Of course mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Taka." Mina tightly hugged her son.

Taka transformed into a goat.

Even though she was sorry for what she did to her son and happy that she was now going to be a good mom again, she hated Sakura for intervening like that. To get back at Mina, she transferred Takanori to a different school so he wouldn't be able to see Kyoki everyday. She hoped that by doing this, they would fall out of touch and forget each other. But that did not happen.

When Takanori was fifteen, his mother was back at the bottle and back with the scummy boyfriends again. That is when Taka began getting in trouble at school a lot. Not that it was always his fault that he got in trouble in school. This time around, she didn't physically beat him, since she was afraid that Sakura would find out, but she did it verbally then. And plus Taka was bigger and faster now, so she didn't try to hurt him, but that didn't stop her boyfriends from trying. For the last two to three to four years his life has been hectic and chaotic.

Taka snapped out of his flashback when his mother yelled, "Are you listening to me, you goat-boy? I do not want you here anymore! You're a pain in my ass!"

"If that is what you want." Taka headed to his room to pack.

"Yes, that is."

"Takanori Toki Doki Kusai Yasashii Iramaki! Pack your bags! You are living with us!" Sakura said as she kicked down the front door. She entered the house.

"Hi, Taka-kun." Kyoki skipped into the room, followed by Haru.

"Sakura, how dare you knock down my door!" Mina said.

"I'll pay for the damage. But how dare you threat your own son like this." Sakura said.

"Why the hell are you here?" Mina growled.

"Kyoki, hunny, have a flashback scene starting after you saw Taka in the park earlier today."

"Ok." Kyoki nodded and closed her eyes and began to remember what happened…

Kyoki ran home as fast as she could. When she burst into the house, Sakura knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Kyoki?" she asked, walking over to her only daughter. "Is there something wrong with Haru? Taka?"

"Taka…" Kyoki said, out of breath.

"Is he having trouble with his home and school again?" Sakura asked.

"…yes…" Kyoki said.

"Lets' go." Sakura said.

"Shall we leave a note for Haru so he knows where we are?"

"No time."

The two ran out of the house. They began to run in the direction of Taka's house. At the end of the road, they saw Hatsuharu.

They stopped.

"Haru?"

He turned to face them. "…hey. I'm lost. I can't find your house."

"Silly, our house is right down this road." Sakura told him. "We're going to go save Taka, do you want to come?"

"Sure." he said.

The three of them began to run.

When they got there, they heard Mina telling Taka to get out of her house. Sakura then smiled, and busted down the doorway…

"So that is why an how we are here." Kyoki said happily.

"So you want to take care of his ungrateful, selfish, spoiled little goat boy?" Mina asked.

"Yes. Kyoki go help Taka pack his stuff."

"Yes, mom." Kyoki walked over to Taka, took his hand and led the way to his room.

"Haru, darling, will you stand guard so her most likely drunken boyfriend will not come out and cause us trouble." she said as she pointed to the door she wanted Haru to stand in front of.

"Yes." he walked over to the door and guarded it so no one could get out.

Mina and Sakura glared at each other.

"Why do you always interfere in our business?" Mina asked.

"Because I love Taka like a son and he is Kyoki's best friend. And you should not be doing this to your son. I think doing this is the right thing to do."

"Whatever." Mina rolled her eyes.

They stood there in silence, glaring at each other.

A few minutes later Kyoki and Taka came back out. Kyoki was carrying a backpack while Taka had a backpack and a suitcase.

"Haru, Kyoki, Taka, let's blow this joint." Sakura said. The three high schoolers began to walk over to her.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to take him. You're not going to take care of him. He's going to live out on the streets like the scum that he is! That is where he belongs!" Mina yelled.

Kyoki did something that neither she nor anyone else in the room expected her to ever to do, she marched right up to Mina and slapped her across the face. Taka was very surprised; Sakura had a shocked look on her face for a split second. Haru looked at Kyoki, in a surprised I-cannot-believe-she-just-did-that type of look. Mina glared at Kyoki.

Sakura pulled her only daughter a few feet away from the mad woman before she could do anything to Kyoki. She then growled, "Oh, yea. I think you have it the other way around. You're the scum." She then quickly turned to Taka. "I'm very sorry to talk to you mother like this in front of you."

"It's fine." Taka said.

"How dare you slap me! And how dare you talk to me like that!" Mina took a staggering drunken step toward Sakura.

"What the hell is going on out here? I'm trying to sleep. Is that you Taka? I sure could use a punching bag right about now." a man, who looked like he was thirty years old, came out of the bedroom that Haru was previously guarding. He was about five foot six inches and looked like he weighted about one hundred and ninety pounds. "What's with all these people? Are we having a party?"

"No. I kicked Takanori out and these people want to take care of him. Which will never happen." Mina said.

"Why not just let them take him. He won't bother us anymore," he said.

"Darnel! We don't want him to be happy." Mina yelled.

"Darnel? Your name is Darnel? You have the same name as Crab Man from that show 'My Name Is Earl.'" Kyoki told him.

"Did you just call me a crab? You're going to get it!"

Kyoki stepped back in fear. "N-no…I didn't…I was just saying your name was the same as his…"

"Let's just let them take him." Darnel said as he began to walk rapidly toward Kyoki.

Taka and Haru, seeing that Kyoki was in danger, they both got on either side of him and grabbed his arms and twisted them behind him to cause him a great amount of pain and to keep him from moving.

"The reason I don't want him to have him because I want him to be miserable." Mina replied, ignoring the fact that he was being held by two high schoolers. "If he leaves, you won't have a live punching bag anymore. But if he lives on the street…"

"Oh, yea. If he lives on the street then I can beat him up wherever he is and no one can blame it on me." he said.

Sakura growled in disgust and these two adults.

"Yep." Mina smiled.

Darnel, filled with that 'wonderful' thought, began to struggle with the two younger guys to be freed. Taka and Haru's grip began to slip. Sakura made her move over to Darnel very fast. She quickly raised her knee and slammed it into his crouch.

"Don't ever come near Taka, Kyoki, Haru or any other person I love or care about or I will cut off your private parts and make you eat them, do you understand?" Sakura snarled at him.

His eyes teared up with pain. "Yes."

"Let him go." Sakura said.

The boys let him go and he grabbed his injured body par and fell to the ground. He began to Moan and groan in pain.

"Y-you can't do that! I'm going to call the cops." Mina threatened.

"Yea, well, I'll tell them what you have been doing to Taka." Sakura warned.

Mina growled, "Fine. Take Taka. But never come back here. Ever!"

"No amount of money in the world could ever bring me back here." Sakura snapped. "Come children. I must get ready to make dinner. Or should we get take-out? We can decide that on the way home." she walked over to the door and stood in the doorway. She waited until the three others walked past before she left as well.

The four of them walked down the street.

"So what do you kiddies want for dinner?"

"Oh! Can we have Chinese food for dinner?" Kyoki said. "They opened up a new Chinese store down by that one store. I heard it's really good."

"That sounds good." Taka said.

"…It does…" Haru agreed.

"Then we will get Chinese food for dinner." Sakura said.

"Yay!" Kyoki said happily. She forgot she had the backpack on her and began to jump up and down. She lost her balance and fell backwards onto her butt.

Taka quickly helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yep. I just forgot I was carrying your backpack and lost my footing." Kyoki smiled as she explained.

"I'll carry it for you." Taka offered.

"No, I'm fine. Plus you are already carrying your suitcase and backpack. I can handle it." Kyoki assured him.

"I'll carry it." Haru said as he took the backpack out of Kyoki's hands.

"Are you sure? I can carry it," she said.

He nodded.

They continued on their way home.

When they got home, they ordered the Chinese food. They all had a wonderful time eating and talking. Later that night when it was bedtime, they cleared up the old bedroom that use to be Taka's room. It was almost the same back then. They all went to their bedrooms and went to sleep. As Kyoki drifted off to sleep land, she had a smiled on her face.

The End

**And that was chapter sixteen. This is the longest chapter so far I think. It's ten pages on Microsoft Word. Anywho, I hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a Furuba Theater chapter and it's going to be really weird. Yep yep. So get ready for that. I hope to have that typed up by next week. But how knows, something may happen and I won't be able to get it done so if that happens, please don't come and hunt me down. XD Anywho, I'm off to work on the next chapter. Later!**

**Oh! And for those who are wondering, Muzukashi Igogashi Omoshiroi Wasureru means:**

**Muzukashi: hard (difficult)**

**Igogashi: busy**

**Omoshiroi: Interesting**

**Wasureru: to forget**


	17. Furuba Theater:We'reNot In Japan Anymore

**Here is the next chapter of Sohma Mysteries! I hope you enjoy it! And be warned that my French is really bad in this fanfic, and I forgot how to change the verbs to feminine and masculine phases. Gomen! But I tried my best. ;;;**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I do not own the song 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' either. I do own Kyoki, Yume, Taka and Sakura though… **

**Chapter Seventeen: Furuba Theater: We're Not In Japan Anymore**

"Taka, hurry up or we'll be late for school." Kyoki said as she stood in front of the doorway to the back door. Kyoki had her hair up in two ponytails and had her school uniform on. She also wore black boots that went all the way up to her knees.

"Coming!" Taka said as she ran over to her.

"Haru-kun?" she called.

"I'm here…" Haru joined them.

Haru and Taka were both wearing their school uniforms.

"Then lets go to the most boring-ist place in the world, school." Kyoki led the way out of the house, Haru closed to door behind them.

As they walked toward school, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Haru! Taka! Kyoki!" Yuki called after them. ((Wow! What was the last chapter Yuki was in? It seems like forever…))

"Hey, Yu-kun" Kyoki said happily. She stopped walking and turned to see Yuki come toward them. "Hey, you called me by my name. Didn't you use to call my Okamiki-san? I can't remember…"

"Yea. I think I did." Yuki smiled.

"Hello." Taka waved, as he too, turned around.

"Hi." Yuki said. He smiled specially at Haru. "Hi Haru."

"Hello." Haru smiled as he gently grabbed Yuki's sleeve.

They continued walking to school.

"Where is Kyou-san? Doesn't he normally walk with you?"

"Hem? Walk with me? Heck no. We can't even stand being in the same room together let alone a sidewalk." he explained. "He left early this morning, I think. Maybe he left with Yume. I can't remember…"

"Yuki is not a morning person." Haru told them.

"Oh, I see. Yume…it's been so long since I've last seen her. I hope she is ok." Kyoki sighed. ((Yeah, when was the last chapter they were both together? It's been so long.)) "Who the hell keeps talking about chapters and how long it's been? Can you hear that voice?" she asked the others.

The three guys looked at each other, worried that Kyoki was going crazy. None of them wanted to speak, but Yuki did it. "Kyoki, we don't hear anything. Perhaps you are hearing things."

"Maybe…" Kyoki said.

Haru stopped walking. The other stopped to, in case there was something wrong with Haru.

"Haru? What is wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Something's not right. Look up ahead." he said.

The three others did so.

"Does it seem blurry to any one else?" Taka said.

"Like a TV getting bad reception because of Fiends attacking or Gnosis attack or having a Diamond Weapon or Ultimate Weapon or Ruby Weapon. God is the Emerald Weapon hard. Very hard. You have to get the Final Attack, Knights of the Round, Mime, W-Summon and Mega All Materials. And guess how many attacks it does. Give up? 7000! And you have to have the Underwater Materia because of the 20-minute time limit to beat him, but that Underwater Materia gets rid of that. I have the Knight of the Round, but I don't know how to get the rest of that. Um…sorry about that, I play too many video games and I have no life…what was the question again?"

The scene before them looked like the normal sight they saw every other day except that it was very blurry and like Kyoki said, it was like a TV with bad reception.

"Does that seem blurry any one else?" Taka repeated.

"Yes…" Kyoki laughed nervously.

"Why is it like that?" Yuki asked.

"Should we keep going? Or head home?" Taka asked.

"I don't know. But something is definitely wrong." Kyoki said.

"Why are you all standing around like a bunch of idiots?" Kyou said as he walked up behind them.

Kyoki jumped in surprise and turned around. The others turned as well.

"I thought you were with Yume, you baka neko. Why are you here?" Yuki snapped, not liking that the cat snuck up behind him and startled him.

"Yume? I haven't seen her since yesterday. The only person who came today was the mail person, you really need to learn how to wake up in the morning like the rest of human kind, baka nezumi." Kyou snapped back. "It's a free country. I can be here if I damn well want too. So are you people going to school or not? I don't want to be around _him _any longer than I have to." He looked up ahead. "What the hell is going on?"

"I say we go and look. Let's be curious." Kyoki said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Yuki said as he glared at Kyou. "Pun not intended."

Kyou glared back. "Don't be a scaredy mouse."

"Um…I believe it is 'Don't be a scaredy cat' not mouse." Taka said but stopped when Kyou glared at him. "Or it could be mouse, whatever you want."

"Uh, lets not fight, you two. Let's get along and be good kiddies and let's go check this out. I want to know what is going on with the scenery." Kyoki said, trying to calm everyone down.

They began walking slowly in a line toward the strange phenomena. Yuki stood next to Haru, who stood next to Taka who was next to Kyoki who was next to Kyou. ((Hehe…Yuki and Kyou can't walk together cuz they'll fight.))

"The voice spoke again…" Kyoki said.

"Who the hell was that? Of course I can't walk next to Yuki. He's a pain in he ass." Kyou said.

"You heard it too?" Kyoki asked him.

"Yea. Why wouldn't it?" Kyou said.

"I heard that voice earlier, but the others couldn't hear it. They thought I was going crazy," she said.

"Yea, well, maybe you are." Kyou said.

"But you heard it too, so that means you're going crazy too, baka neko." Yuki commented.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyou yelled.

"Now, now. Lets get along. Remember. We have to get to school, I would like do it peacefully." Kyoki said in a calm voice.

"Did you feel that?" Taka asked. "It felt like the ground shifted."

"I did." Yuki said, looking at the ground.

"What the hell is going on? Why isn't today a normal day! Is that so hard to ask for? One normal day!" Kyoki said, beginning to have a breakdown.

"Calm down, Kyoki. Everything is fine." Taka reassured her.

"Ok…" she said. "We should walk carefully in case something happens."

"Good idea." Haru said.

As they walked, the ground right under their feet gave out and they fell down eight feet to the bottom of the hole. Somehow Kyoki landed at the bottom first and Haru, Taka, Kyou and Yuki all landed on her. Kyoki closed her eyes from the bright sunlight in her eyes.

"Oww…my chest… really hurts. It hurts to breathe…" Kyoki said.

"Sorry about that. I'll get up." Haru said.

The pain was removed from her chest. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She had four sets of clothes on her. "Are you guys ok?" She looked at the brown goat, black and white cow, gray mouse and orange cat that sat before her. _Why do I not feel it weird that they are animals now? Oh well…_

"We're fine. Sorry for landing on you." Yuki said.

"We should try to get of this hole." Taka said.

"Yea. But now?" Kyoki said. "Oh, I'll put your clothes into my backpack so when you transform back, they can be there for you to have." Kyoki opened her backpack and stuffed in their clothes. When she was done, she stood up. She began to jump up and down to try to grab the edge of the hole. "Damn it. Why do I have to be so short?"

"I can lift you up. Then I'll lift the others up to you." Haru said.

"But what about you, Haru? How will you get out?" Yuki asked.

"I'll find away," he said.

"Oh, lets do this." Kyoki said.

"Get on my back." Haru said.

Kyoki did as she was instructed. Haru then put his front hooves on the side of the hole. Kyoki hugged onto his neck so she wouldn't fall. When his head was about two feet from the opening of the hole, he said, "Climb up."

"Ok." Carefully and gently she made her way up to the top and climbed over. "Yay! I made it. But you guys…this…it's…you'll understand when you get up here."

"Taka…can you help me onto Haru?" Yuki asked the goat.

"Sure." Taka bent down to let Yuki climb on. When he was on, Taka raised his head so Yuki could be high enough to climb up.

Yuki jumped from Taka's head and slowly made his way to Haru's head.

Kyoki leaned over the hole and lowered her hand. She held her palm out so Yuki could ride up on it. He jumped into hand and she brought it up. When Yuki saw their current surroundings, he gasped. "This…isn't Japan!"

"I know. I think we're in France." Kyoki said.

"Why the hell do you say that?" Kyou said as he jumped from Haru's head to beside her.

"Over there. It's the Eiffel Tower." Kyoki said, pointing to the building.

With a small baa, Taka made it up fine. "Wow… we're in France…"

"How are we going to get Haru out?" Kyoki asked.

Haru jumped down from having his hooves on the sides and walked to the far end of the hole. He then turned around and began to run as fast as he could. When he was a three feet from the wall, he jumped and made I to the top.

"Yay! Good work Haru!" Kyoki said happily.

"Now what?" Kyou asked.

"Umm…should we head to the Eiffel Tower and climb to the top to see around the place?" Taka suggested.

"No way! I'm terrified of heights and do you know how high that thing is?" Kyoki said.

"Oh. I forgot about that. Sorry." Taka scratched the back of his head.

"We should go over there though. Maybe we will find someone who can tell us how to get home." Yuki said.

"Are you deluded? We're in France. No one speaks Japanese here." Kyou snapped.

"It's worth a try. Unless you want to stay here for the rest of your life." Yuki snapped back.

"Don't argue and let's just walk there. I'll carry Kyou and Yuki since they are smaller animals." Kyoki said.

"You don't have to carry me." Kyou said, defiantly.

"Too bad, I am." Kyoki said as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. She then picked Yuki up and put him gently in her jacket pocket. She left it open so he could peek his head out whenever he wanted too.

"Won't it be odd for you to walk around with a cow, mouse, goat and cat?" Kyou asked.

"Yea, sure it will, but what can I do about it? Nothing. So I'm just going with the flow. You should do the same. Loosen up." Kyoki smiled at him.

Kyou rolled his yes. He laid down so his front paws were resting on one of her shoulders and his back paws were on the other. He rested his head on his paws. "Let's just get this over with and go home."

"I agree." Taka said.

"Alrighty! Lets' make our way there!" Kyoki said.

They began to make their way over there. On their way, people looked at Kyoki funny for walking with an odd array of animals in the middle of a busy area.

"People are looking at us funny." Taka said.

"Well, it's not everyday people see a crazy girl walking down the street with a mouse in her pocket, a cat on her shoulders, a cow and a goat." Kyoki smiled.

"How much longer until we are there?" Kyou whined.

"Stop whining." Yuki snapped.

"I'm not whining, baka nezumi." Kyou growled.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to take your clothes and throw them in the sewer so that when you transform back, you'll have to walk around France buck naked. Do you want that?" Kyoki threatened.

They both shook their head and said no.

"Good. Now, lets get along, shall we?" Kyoki said.

"Fine." Kyou sighed.

"Yes." Yuki said.

A magical split second later and they were at the Eiffel Tower. There were bunches of people walking all around the tower. Many of them gave Kyoki odd looks since she was in such an odd company of animals.

"Wow! That was fast!" Kyoki said. "Look at all these people…." Kyoki said. "Does it seem odd that we got here so fast?" Silence. "Anyone?"

Yuki climbed up on to her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "We can't talk because it will draw attention to us."

"Oh! I forgot you guys were animals. Hehe. Sorry…" Kyoki said.

Yuki climbed back down into the pocket.

Four teenagers approached Kyoki, making her stop in her tracks. They each had different color hair. There was one with blond hair, another with brown hair, another with red, and another with black hair.

"Bonjour!" a girl with long blond hair smiled.

"Bonjour…" Kyoki said, nervously since she didn't remember hardly any French.

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui parle francais? Comment vous appelez-vous? Je m'appelle Natalie." the girl said. The others girl just stood there and smiled back.

"What the hell is she saying?" Kyou whispered into her ear.

Kyoki glanced over to Kyou and gave him a shut up look. She then turned back to the girls. _Ok…She just asked me if I speak French and what my name is. At least I think that is what she said. Oh well, here I go. I'm going to tell them that I speak on some French that that my name is Kyoki. _"Je parle quelque francais. Je m'appelle Kyoki."

Haru, Kyou, Yuki and Taka didn't have a clue to what they were all saying.

"Oui, je comprends." Natalie nodded her head. "Pourrais-je tu poser une question? Pourquoi etre tu avec tous les ces insense animals?"

Kyoki gave her I confused look. _I'm not sure what she is asking me. I'll just tell her that I am sorry and I do not understand…_ "Je suis vraiment desole. Je ne comprends pas."

The four French girls talked among themselves for a few seconds. Then the girl with the long black hair and green eyes stepped for ward. She said, "Parlez-vous anglais?"

_Oh my! She just asked me if I spoke English! Yay! I think we are getting somewhere now! _I nodded. "Qui. Tu?"

"Yes. I do." the black haired girl said in almost perfect English. "My name is Isis. You are Japanese, yes?"

"Yes." I said happily. "Well, half Japanese. My mother is American while my father was Japanese."

"Ah, I see. That is why you speak English so well. Because of your mother heritage, yes?" Isis said.

"Yep. Are you French too? You kinda look…" Kyoki began.

"Egyptian? Yes, you are correct. I was born in Egypt, but moved here when I was a young girl." She said.

"Were you named after the Egyptian Goddess Isis?" Kyoki asked.

"Yes. It is considered that Isis is the most powerful magician in the universe. My parents wished for me to be strong like her." Isis smiled.

Natalie nudged her friend gently and whispered something into Isis's ear.

"Oui." Isis nodded. "Kyoki, my friends and I have a question we would like to ask you. Would that be all right?"

"Sure. Ask away." Kyoki smiled.

"Why are you traveling in a busy place as this with these animals?" Isis said. "Sorry if that is rude."

"It's not rude. I, uh, was talking my pets out for a walk and we got lost…" Kyoki said quickly.

Kyou hissed at being called a pet.

"I see. Do you live near by? Did you just move here?" Isis asked.

"No…not quite like that…it's more complicated than that," she said.

"Oh, I do not quite understand. But do you need any help?" Isis said.

Kyoki looked at her companions. "Yes, I guess. How can we get back to Japan?"

Natalie nudged Isis again. Isis quickly translated to them. Her friends giggled when they heard about trying to get back to Japan. Isis glared at her friends for laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Kyoki said curiously.

"They find it funny that you took a walk in Japan and then got lost in France. They are very rude, yes?" Isis said.

"I don't know. I guess I would find it funny if someone told me that. But it is true…" Kyoki said.

"I know. I once got lost in Egypt once. My family was having a holiday gathering. I went ahead of my parents since they had work. I got to Egypt and was very lost. I was very scared as well. I will help you, if you would like." Isis said.

"Really? Thank you so much." Kyoki said.

"Your welcome. We should try the airport. Perhaps they will have a flight to Japan today," she said.

"Thank you, Isis. That is wonderful idea." Kyoki said happily. "Why didn't I think of that? But…where is the airport?"

Isis friends began to tug oh her sleeves and nudging her. They all began to complain about something.

"My friends want to go home. But I have to go to the airport in a few minutes. Would you wait here and I'll be right back after I deal with them?" Isis said, struggling to stay to talk to Kyoki as her friends began to pull her away.

"Of course. We'll wait right here for you. Thank you so much." Kyoki said.

"No problem. I'll try to be as fast as I can." Isis said as she disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Kyou asked.

Kyoki then told them everything that she said.

"So we just wait here?" Taka asked. "This is going to be boring."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Kyou asked. "What if she was tricking us?"

"She'll come back. I can feel it. She is a nice person. She won't let us down." Kyoki said, very assured that Isis would come back. "We'll just wait here."

"And what if she doesn't come back?" Kyou said. "What do we do then?"

"Stop being so negative, you damn cat." The gray mouse muttered.

"What did you say?" Kyou asked.

"Stop it, or I'll do what I warned you earlier." Kyoki said. Both of them remained quiet. "Let's go sit over there." Kyoki pointed at a nearby bench. They headed over and Kyoki sat down. She took off her backpack and set it down on the ground. Taka jumped onto the bench next to her and sat down. Haru laid down on the grassy spot next to it. Yuki jumped out of the pocket and jumped onto Haru's head. Kyou got off Kyoki's shoulder and laid down on the bench.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to rest for minute…" Kyoki closed her eyes, but opened them when she sensed someone looking at her. She quickly opened her eyes to see a man who was six feet tall wearing a butchers apron. He was carrying a side pack that looked like it heard cutting knives. He had bright red hair and golden eyes. He smiled down at her, all his teeth gold and looked sharp like razorblades.

"Hello, pretty little lady." he continued to smile.

Kyoki felt uncomfortable around this person. She scooted closer to Taka, totally forgetting that he was a goat at the moment. But hey, goats can be pretty strong when the time comes for it. ((Hell yea they can. I use to have a goat that head butted moving cars and head butted a few of our old cars and left some pretty bad dents in them.)) Kyoki ignored the voice, not even paying attention to it, actually.

"H-hi." she said nervously.

Haru stood up; ready to charge the man if he tried anything with Kyoki, since he took sensed something unsettling with this person.

"What marvelous animals you have here." he said. "I'm sorry I over heard your conversation with that other young lady. You're trying to get to Japan right?"

"Y-yes." she said.

"Well, I'm sure since you're so young you don't have enough money for you and your animals. So I was wondering if I could buy these animals from you for a large amount of money. Even the mouse and cat. Do not worry they will be taken care of. I shall use them for my special secret family dish."

Kyou hissed at the man. Haru and Taka snorted while Yuki put a hand to his mouth like he was about to puke. Kyoki stared at him in shock.

"I wouldn't never sell my friends and let someone eat them. That is disgusting." Kyoki said, disgusted by this man.

His smiled faltered for a moment. "They are only animals, not friends. Come on now, this is a great offer."

"This is a awful offer and I wish that you would leave us alone now." Kyoki told him bitterly.

"If you don't, you won't be able to get home to Japan." he said.

"We'll find away. We don't need your help," she snapped at him.

"My patience is running thin, dearly. So you better just sell them to me." he said.

"If your patience is running thin, then get the hell away from us." Kyoki said, her anger rising to a high level.

With one swift movement, he pulled out a huge butchers knife from the side pack. "If you don't sell them to me, I'll kill you and eat them! Either way, I'm going to eat them for dinner tonight!" he laughed.

"You're sick!" Kyoki yelled. "And psychotic. Are you really going to kill me in front of all these people?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't."

Kyoki gasped, realizing the danger she was in. "Yuki, Haru, Kyou, Taka…I don't know what to do."

"Oh, how cute, you named your pets." he snickered. "I have nicknames for them already. They are Seasoning, Hamburger, Dessert, and Pork chops."

"Yuki, hold on." Haru told him. When he felt Yuki had a good grip, he rammed into the butcher so he would be a few feet away from Kyoki. "Run!"

The butcher stumbled away a few feet. He dropped his butcher knife onto the ground.

Kyoki scooped Kyou up into her arms and ran. Taka scrambled behind her. Haru quickly turned around and ran next to her.

"Why is this happening?" Kyoki whined as she ran.

"I don't know. I hope we lose him soon though. You left the backpack back at the bench and I think I might transform back soon." Taka said.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" Kyoki said.

"It's not your fault." Yuki assured her. "It was either your life or our clothes."

They turned around a corner. Kyoki looked over her shoulder to see if he was coming after them. The sight she saw terrified her so much that she froze in space. Her jaw dropped. The others stopped and looked back as well.

"What the hell!" Kyou yelled.

The butcher was still by the bench. His skin was peeling off of him, revealing light red skin underneath. A third arm slowly began to form in the middle of his chest. Five new legs began to sprout out by his original two legs. Across his chest was a strap that held a container of water. In each of his hands was a ball of fire.

"What the hell is he?" Taka said.

"He's Agni." Kyoki said; she was dumbfounded by what she was witnessing.

"Who?" Kyou asked.

"Agni is the Hindu god of Fire. He has golden razor like teeth, seven legs, and three arms. And he carries flames. He always has a pot of water and a trident. But it appears this guy doesn't have that…" Kyoki said.

As she said that last comment, the butcher knife that he dropped began to change form into a trident.

"Yep, he's Agni." Kyoki said. Then she mumbled, "Since he has seven legs…it's going to be hard to get away from him fast…"

"If he's a god, then shouldn't we be getting the hell out of here!" Kyou yelled.

"He has seven legs, but I'm sure we can get away from him." Kyoki said, her optimism returning. She spun around. "Let's run like the wind!"

And with that, they began to run as fast as they could. Agni began to run after them. "You won't get away you girl!"

Haru, Kyoki and Taka began to run down streets and take sudden turns into other streets, trying to lose Agni.

"Did you any of you find something odd?" Kyoki asked.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"None of the people even notice that he was changing like that. No one screamed or ran away." Kyoki said.

"I realized that too. Maybe they are use to him." Taka said.

"I'm sorry…but…I'm getting really tired…" Kyoki said. Her legs began to run slower and slower.

"Keep running, you woman!" Kyou yelled.

"Let's find somewhere she can rest." Yuki said. "I think we lost him a few streets back."

"Look! We can hide here! The back door is open." Taka said as he ran over to a side alley of a building. The door was open.

They all ran in. Taka closed the door behind them. Kyoki collapsed onto the ground.

"This is crazy…I knew I should have exercised more…" Kyoki panted. Kyou jumped off of her.

"Kyoki, are you going to be ok?" Yuki said, climbing down from Haru and running over to her.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," she said. "I'm just kinda thirsty."

"There's a sink over here." Kyou pointed to it.

"Thanks, Kyou-kun." she walked over to it. She drank some right out of the faucet. She found three bowls by the sink and filled them up and placed them on the floor so the others could have a drink. "There's only three…"

"I'll share with Haru." Yuki said.

Haru smiled.

They all drank up the water. Kyoki looked around the room as they did so. She saw a huge pool that ran to the front of the room to the back. It had coat hangers with many costumes hanging on them. On the opposite wall from the one they came in from was another door.

"I think we are in some kind of costume store…" Kyoki said. She turned to head back to the others.

Suddenly there were four poofs and a whole bunch of smoke. Kyoki whirled around.

"Damn it! Now what are supposed to do?" Kyou said.

"Wear costumes. Kyoki said this was a costume store. So we'll wear costumes." Haru said.

"Shut up, you cow." Kyou snapped back.

"I, uh, am going to lock myself in this room right here until you guys find something to wear." she said as she quickly bolted into the room and closed the door. From this room she got a good clear view of the street. On the window was a sign saying that the workers were off on their lunch break. A few feet ahead of her was a counter. She looked out of the window, seeing if she could see if Agni had already gone by this place. She was about to look away from the window when she saw a red blur go by. She quickly dropped to the ground and slid up against a chair opening in the counter. The back door opened, and Kyoki thought it was Agni, so she curled up into a ball, hoping she would seem invisible. She closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't have to look at Agni's scary smiling face as he killed her.

"Kyoki, are you ok?" Yuki asked, looking at her, worried.

Taka knelt down next to her.

"Why the hell are you down there?" Kyou demanded to know.

"I-I saw Agni r-run by. I got s-scared." Kyoki said.

Kyoki opened her eyes and looked up at her friends. She quickly covered her mouth so her laughter would not escape. The four boys were all dressed up in goofy costumes. Yuki was wearing a pink flowery princess dress. Taka was wearing a Dalmatian costume. Haru was wearing a magician outfit while Kyou had a Sponge Bob Square Pants outfit on.

"This was the only thing that fit me…" Yuki said.

"Yea, me too. They have bunches of guys underwear, but no good costumes that fit." Kyou growled.

"Awww! But you are all so cute! I wish I had a camera." Kyoki smiled.

"You take a picture and I'll kill you." Kyou snapped.

"How can I? I don't have a camera." she reminded them.

The front door opened and bell tinkled to let them know. Taka stood up to see whom it was, he gave Kyoki a signal to stay where she was. She curled up in a ball, scared for her friends.

Meanwhile, Isis returned to the place where she left Kyoki and her animal friends. She looked around and did not find them. She stopped at a bench and saw the backpack Kyoki had been wearing. She then saw a pile of the skin Agni shed. She gasped. "Agni! He's back. He must have gone after Kyoki and those animals. I have to save her."

She closed her eyes and brought her hands to chest level and clamped them together. Her skin became very tan. Her hair grew down to the back of her knees. Her clothes changed into a long and glowing Egyptian robe. When she opened her eyes, they were a dark yellow color. She looked up at the sun and began to say repeatedly: "Horus the solar god, the avenger of evil, please hear my cry for help and come down and help me protect those who need help. Horus! Come to me!"

A gold beam of light shot down from the sun and surrounded Isis. A falcon flew down and landed on her shoulder. One of its eyes was the color of the moon, while the other was the color of the sun. The beam of light then ceased.

"Isis. It has been awhile. How are you?" the falcon said.

"It has. I'm fine. And you?" she asked, smiling at her friend. "I see you are using your falcon from for now. I'm quite glad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to carry you around in your baby from."

"Good. I'm glad you called; I was getting bored up there. I decided to give you a break today." he smiled. "So Agni is back, am I right?"

"Yes. I believe he is after a nice girl I met." she explained.

"Then we must hurry." Horus said.

"Yes, I agree." Isis said.

"I'll fly up to see what I can see." he said. He spread his wings and flew up into the sky.

"Yes. And I shall look around on the ground." Isis ran down the street that seemed likely that Kyoki would go down. _Kyoki, please be safe and please let us get there on time…_

Back at the costume store, Agni walked in and looked at the four guys behind the counter. "Hey, that's a pretty dress you got there, girlie."

Yuki looked like he was going to be sick. Kyou just snickered.

"Have you seen a girl with a cow, goat, mouse and cat go by?" Agni asked.

"Nope. We haven't seen anything crazy like that." Taka said.

"Are you lying?" Agni glared at him.

"No, sir. I'm not lying." Taka said.

"Very well…" Agni said.

He turned to leave, but then whirled around and shot at fireball on the counter right above where Kyoki was hiding.

Next, a falcon flew in and landed on the counter in front of the teenagers. It turned to face Agni. "So we meet again, Agni."

"Yes, it appears we have the unfortunate luck to meet again." he said. "Why are you here? You plan to destroy me? You're making you death wish you are thinking of fighting me. You're quite brave to try and face me alone."

"Who said he was alone?" Isis said as she entered through the front door.

"Isis? So you're here. Nice to see you again. You're as pretty as ever." Agni said.

_Isis? Is that the Isis from earlier? There are some similarities…but could that really be her? _Kyoki thought.

The falcon slowly changed into a man with a falcon's head. "Isis, perhaps you should get these children to where they can be safe."

The four male teenagers were in shock at what was going on. They couldn't believe that a falcon turned into half man half falcon. They were also stunned by the beautifulness of the supreme goddess, Isis.

"Yes, Horus." Isis walked over to Kyoki and other others. "Kyoki, I am truly sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm sorry. I did not sense his presence by the Eiffel Tower earlier. And I'm sorry that you had to go through so much fear from this monster known as Agni."

"It's ok." Kyoki smiled. "So you are the girl I talked to earlier, right?"

Isis nodded.

"What are Egyptian and Hindu gods and goddess doing in France?" Kyoki asked. "Why is Agni after us?"

"Sadly, some of the gods and goddesses have been tempted by evil. Horus, I, and a few other goddesses and gods are trying to save them." Isis said sadly. "Do you have any other questions? Me and Horus must try to save our friend Agni before it is too late."

"Will you two be alright?" Taka asked.

"Yes, we shall be fine. Do not worry about us. Perhaps we will meet again someday. I look forward to that day." Isis smiled.

Kyoki smiled back. "Me too."

"Now, I will teleport you to the airport where you can get on a plane and go home. I wish you luck." Isis said.

"Thank you, Isis." Kyoki smiled.

"Thanks." Taka and Yuki said at the same time.

"Your welcome. Good bye." Isis closed her eyes.

A bright light surrounded the five of them. They had to shield their eyes from so it wouldn't burn. When they reopened their eyes, they were standing in front of the doors to the airport.

"Well, we're here. Now we have to figure out how to get on the plane with no money." Kyou said.

"We'll just have to find out the times that a place goes to Japan. Then we sneak on." Kyoki said.

"I hate to blow your bubble, but planes are heavily guarded, Kyoki…" Taka said.

"I know that. We'll hide in some empty suitcases and make sure they are going on the plane to Japan. And when we are in the storage room, we'll get out and stretch until it is time to land. Then we will get back into the suitcases." Kyoki explained.

"And how are we supposed to get out?" Kyou asked.

"Yuki will let us out." Kyoki said. "I'll leave my suitcase a little bit opened and he will be in my suitcase and I'll hug him so he can't transform back. And then when it is time, he'll get out and open it. Do you get it?"

"You have everything planned out, don' you?" Taka smiled.

"Yep." Kyoki grinned.

"And where do we get the suitcases?" Kyou said.

"Right there." Kyoki pointed to some empty suitcases that were leaning against the wall.

"Wow…that is convenient." Haru said.

"Sure is." Kyoki said.

Miraculously, the plan went smoothly and when they were in the cargo area, Yuki crawled out and unzipped Kyoki's suitcase. She then unzipped everyone else suitcases and they all got out.

"This stupid plan actually worked. I'm surprised." Kyou smiled.

"Of course it worked." Kyoki said. "Now we'll be home in a matter of hours."

"Yay!" Taka said happily. "I'm going to take a nap in the mean time…"

"Me too. I'm tired." Haru said.

The two of them laid down on top of the suitcases and dozed off.

Kyoki began to hum a song.

"What are you humming?" Kyou asked.

"I'm humming 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'. It is a very pretty song," she said.

"Kyoki, can you hum it again?" Taka asked as he began to drift away to sleep land.

"Ok." Kyoki said as she began to hum it again. As she was about to hum it a second time, she began to doze off to sleep…

Unbeknownst to them, they had gotten on the wrong plane. They were on the plane that was going to Germany. And another surprise they would find when they got off the plane would be that Agni also boarded the same plane as them…

"Damnit! I just remembered that we're still in these stupid costumes!" Kyou complained. ((Hehe. I forgot about that…you'll have to live with it until you get home.)) "Shut up!"

""Who are talking to?" Yuki asked.

"That's non of your concern!" Kyou snapped.

"Whatever…" Yuki rolled his eyes.

**To be continued?**

**This chapter went totally in a direction I had not planned for. Originally, they were going to be chased by a psycho butcher. Then they would get away from him. Then they would argue and go to the airport and sneak aboard. Then the butcher would get on. But then I added Isis and I named her after a Egyptian Goddess. Then I remembered that Agni was a Hindu god that had golden razor teeth, seven legs and three arms and was the God of Fire. Then I decided to have the butcher turn into that and then I had Isis be a Goddess. So things kinda took off from there. I hope that this chapter was ok and not too out there, I guess. **

**Next chapter should be up soon…that is if I don't go brain-dead again for get sidetracked with another fanfic or something. So until then, have a good evening and a pleasant tomorrow. **


	18. Chapter 18: Kyoki's Decision

**And now I am finally on chapter 18. Yay! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket, though I wish I did since I love Fruits Basket so much. But I don't. TT**

**Chapter Eighteen: Kyoki's Decision**

The next morning, Kyoki awoke from her crazy dream. _I wonder if Isis and Horus are ok since Agni got on the plane at the end of the dream…oh well. Perhaps some day I will have another dream like that._

Kyoki sat up and got out of her bed. She quickly got her school uniform on and then ran downstairs. She ran unenthusiastically into the kitchen. Haru was already sitting at the table, eating some cereal.

"Good morning, Haru-kun." Kyoki said. She walked over to the refrigerator and began to look for something to devour.

"Hey." Haru said. He put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"What should I eat? Hmm…" Kyoki wondered, as she looked at all her selections. "I think I shall eat you this morning," she said as she grabbed a Cherry flavored Go-Gurt. She sat down at the table next to Haru.

"Is that all you're going to eat? Won't you get hungry later?" Haru inquired.

"Nope. I'll be fine. I can't eat in the morning. My mom makes me eat something small though," she explained.

"I see." he nodded.

Seconds later, Taka strolled into the kitchen. "Hello."

"Ah! Taka!" Kyoki jumped in surprised and fell out of her seat onto the floor.

Taka ran over to her and helped her up. "Kyoki, are you ok? Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," she said as Taka helped her up. "It just slipped my mind that you lived here now and I forgot. I thought it was just a dream, but I'm glad that it wasn't a dream. I'm really happy that you live here now, Taka. It's like one of my dreams came true. Speaking of dreams, I had a really crazy dream last night." She then told them about her dream.

The two guys looked at each other uneasily. They were shocked that she would know all their transformations in her dream.

"Crazy dream, huh?" Kyoki asked.

Haru looked at her. "Yea."

_I want to tell her about the curse on the Sohma's and my family, but…I guess this is bad timing. I hope she knows the truth one day… _Takanori then said, "…yea. Crazy."

"Hey Taka, I'm kinda glad that you're here now. I'm finally not the only guy in this house." Haru said, changing the subject. Haru, like Taka, wanted Kyoki to know about the curse, but he didn't think it was the right time to drop _that _bombshell on her.

"What are you talking about? There's Marshmallow, Pretty Boy who I like to call Subaru once in awhile since he reminds me of Subaru from X, and Dipstick. They are all guys," she said.

"Yea, but their cats." Haru said.

Before Kyoki could say anything back, Sakura walked into the room. "Good morning, kiddies."

"Hi, mom." Kyoki smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Taka and Haru said at the same time.

"Why are you up so early?" Sakura asked.

"We have school, silly mother dear, unless you want your only daughter to stay home and spend the wonderful day with you?" Kyoki said, trying to skip school.

Sakura giggled. "Nope, I don't think so little Kyoki. You shall go to school like a good girl. And I was talking about Taka, not you two."

"Maudire!" Kyoki said as she went to the refrigerator and got a fudge bar out and ripped off the wrapper, she then took a bite out of it.

"Two years of French class and all you can remember are the swear words. Tsk tsk." Sakura told her daughter. She then turned to Taka. "I'm going to try and to get you transferred to Hatsuharu and Kyoki's school today. But for today, you'll have to stay home. I have to get the papers to go through to the school and all that crap."

"I want to stay home with Taka-kun. Haru -kun should stay home from school. We don't' want Taka to be home all alone. He will be lonely without us. Do you want our poor Taka-kun to be lonely? Do you, mother?" Kyoki said, once again, trying to stay home from school.

"Nope. You're going to school." Sakura told her. "He won't be lonely. I'll be here."

"Please?" she pleased.

"No."

"Please…?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Nein."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Non. You're going to school and that is that." Sakura said. "So stop arguing with me or you will be grounded for a month."

"Oh, fine. I'll go to stupid school." Kyoki said, giving up for the moment.

"Kyoki-chan, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late." Haru said.

"Ah! You're right. We have to go now!" Kyoki said, frantically. "See you two later, love you mom, love you Taka!" she quickly kissed them both on the cheek and ran to the front door and shoved her feet into her shoes. "C'mon Haru-kun!"

"Have a nice day. See you two later." Sakura said.

"Later." Taka smiled.

Haru waved and followed Kyoki; he put on his shoes as well. Then they put on their coats, grabbed their backpacks, and then dashed out of the door.

As they walked down the sidewalk to school, Kyoki said, "I'm sorry Haru-kun. I failed to get us to stay home from school. Next time I will succeed."

"It's ok…you really don't like school, do you?" Haru said.

"Nope. I despise it with every fiber and being in my body." she said. "It is a evil, spawn making place. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't so darn boring. They should make it more funnier, you know?"

Haru nodded. "…yea." As Haru walked and listen to Kyoki, he had the odd sensation that they were being watched. Suddenly he stopped walking and looked toward an alleyway between two houses.

Kyoki stopped as well and looked at her friend. "What is wrong, Haru-kun?"

"I don't think it is anything, but I think we are being watched," he said.

"Oh…I get that feeling all the time. You don't think this is some kind of psycho killer watching us, do you?" Kyoki said, worriedly, scooting closer to Haru.

"No, I'm sure it is no one." he said as he glared at the alleyway. "Let's go." Haru continued walking.

Kyoki glanced into the alleyway, shrugged her shoulders and rushed to keep up with Hatsuharu. "I can't wait until lunch, I'm going to go to the library and go online. I really need to check my email…" For the rest of the way there, Kyoki talked about this and that.

At the front of the school, Haru and Kyoki parted ways since they were both in different grades. They decided to meet at the front door after school and would walk home together. She was about to walk down the hallway where her class was, but she heard someone call her name from behind her, so she turned around and saw Motoko standing there.

"Okamiki-san, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Please, call me Kyoki. Okamiki-san makes me feel old. And I should really get to my class, oh well, I'll be late. Sure, you may have a word." she smiled at the older girl.

"Thank you, Ok-, I mean, Kyoki-san. Can you come with me for a second?" Motoko asked.

"Sure." Kyoki said.

Motoko then led the way to an empty classroom. As soon as they were in there, Motoko began to talk. "The Prince Yuki Fan club needs your help, Kyoki-san. Will you take the honor and responsibility and help our worthy cause?" Motoko decided to try to ask her, and if she said no, she would force the younger student to join the club.

"Wow…I never been in a club before. Umm…can I have some time to think about this? This is rather sudden for me." Kyoki said.

Motoko smiled sweetly. "Of course. And please give me your answer as soon as possible.

"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later. I really should be getting to class." Kyoki said. She waved and then ran out of the room. She looked at her wristwatch as the bell ran. "Oh no! I'm going to be in trouble now!" Kyoki began to run to her classroom, afraid that she would be in trouble. She was so in a hurry that she almost bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm really sorry. Please forgive me," she said quickly. She looked up at the person she almost bumped into. "Oh, hello Yuki-kun. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok." he smiled.

"Are you late too?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I had to take care of something with Student Council," he said. "Would you like to walk to class with me?"

"Sure. Is it hard being the President?" she asked as they began to walk to class together.

"Kinda. It can be rather demanding at times," he said.

"I beat it is. I don't think I could ever do something like that," she said.

"I'm sure you could," he said. "Here we are." Yuki opened the classroom door and held it open for her.

"Thanks." she smiled as she walked in.

"Okamiki! Where have you been? Class started minutes ago." the teacher said to her.

"I know. I, uh, I…" she stammered.

Yuki walked in. "She was helping me with something. I asked her to help. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you."

"Oh, it's quite all right." The teacher said.

Kyoki looked up at Yuki like he was her hero. She mouth out the words, "Thank you."

He then smiled and nodded. They both went to their seats and sat down.

When the school day was finally over, Kyoki ran to the front of the school and began to wait for Haru to show up so they could go home.

"Today wasn't so bad. Wednesday's are pretty good days since it's in the middle and it means you only have two more days until the weekend. Yep yep. Two more days until the weekend. I can't wait. I can sleep in and hang out with Taka and Haru." Kyoki said out loud to herself.

"Hey, Kyoki-san, have you decided about you know what yet?" Motoko said as she walked up behind her.

Kyoki jumped in surprise and turned around. "Oh, not yet. I'm really sorry. Can I tell you my answer tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be in the room that I took you too earlier, so go there when you have your answer. Later." Motoko waved and turned around with a determined smile on her face. _You will join and help us, Kyoki-san, even if it is the last thing you do._

"Do you always talk to yourself like a idiot like that?" a cruel voice said from a few feet from Kyoki's left. She turned to see a young woman with extremely long hair standing off in the shadows. She was wearing what looked like an extremely short skirt and an extremely tight tank top. The girl had brown eyes.

"Uh…yea, I guess. Why do you care?" Kyoki said. He was usually polite to others, but there was something about this girl that she did not like.

The mysterious stranger took a few steps out of the shadows. "Who are you?"

"I'm Okamiki Kyoki. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sohma Isuzu. But everyone calls me Rin." she said bitterly.

_So this is Rin. I finally get to meet the one who hurt Haru-kun so badly. _"Oh, so I finally get to meet you. And what do I own to this most atrocious meeting?"

Her eyes narrowed as Kyoki spoke. "I am here to warn you to stay the hell away from Haru."

"Oh is that so? You're going to warn me? What will happen if I don't?" Kyoki folded her arms over her chest. "Are you going to cry?"

Rin growled. "No, you'll be the one crying."

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my space boots." Kyoki said, eyes glaring.

"Don't mess with me or Haru or you're going to pay!" Rin yelled.

"Why don't you stay the hell away from Haru and go get a life. Seriously, threatening people shouldn't be a person's day job." Kyoki said. "Now, if you don't mind me, I have to find my friend and walk home with him. Adios, loser." Kyoki turned away and stormed back into the school. And as she stormed away, she could hear Rin growled at her. As soon as she walked into the building, she leaned up against that wall and let all the air that she held in out. "Wow…that little whory thing was kinda scary. Oh well. I can deal with her."

"Hey, Kyoki, sorry I'm late." Haru said, walking over to her.

"It's ok. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yea." he said.

"Ok, you wait there while I look outside for a second, ok?" she said.

"Fine…" he said, not sure what she was up too, but he didn't really care.

Kyoki opened the door and looked across the front of the school. There was no Rin and she smiled happily. She leaned back in and told Haru that it was clear.

He gave her a puzzled look, but followed her out anyway.

They both walked home in relatively silence. As Kyoki walked, she began to think about the Sohma's. _How am I going to figure out their secret? I know! I'll do what Haru, at least I think it was Haru, anywho, I'll investigate one at a time. And I know who I want to start off with to! _Kyoki quickly turned to Haru. "Haru-kun, I just remembered I forgot to do something at school. So I have to run back and take care of that. Do you want to come back with me or do you think you'll be fine getting home one your own?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry." he smiled at her.

"Ok. Do you remember how to get there?" she asked.

Haru nodded, but then stopped and shook his head.

Kyoki smiled. She slowly told him the directions to home. "Here, take this." She handed him her cell phone. "If you get lost, either call my mom or the school. Those numbers are in the phonebook if you forget. I don't know why I have the schools phone number in here, my mom programmed it in for me. Oh well. Be careful, ok, Haru? There are crazy people out in the world and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, ok?"

Haru nodded. "I'll be careful. You be careful too." he put the cell phone in his pocket.

"I'll see you later at home." she said.

"Later." he said.

Kyoki started to head back to school, while Haru advanced toward home.

When she got to the school, Rin was still gone. She sighed in relief. She ran into the school and made it to the room where Motoko took her earlier that morning. "Motoko-san! I've decided!"

The girls in the room all jumped at her sudden declaration.

Motoko smiled and walked over to her. "That is wonderful, Kyoki-san. What is your decision?"

"I will join, at least for a little while, you just to see if I like this club of yours or not. If I don't, then I am leaving. Ok?" she said. _I have finally decided. I decide to start with Yuki-san. It would be easier to start with him since Motoko has invited me to join this club of theirs. If I join, maybe I can get to know Yuki-san better and find out the Sohma's secret and that curse thing as well. I hope this works. And if doesn't, I can always leave the club…_

Motoko hugged Kyoki happily. "Yes, that will be fine." she let her and faced the other members. "Everyone! We have a new member today!"

Everyone applauded and gathered around Kyoki.

"We're so glad you decided to join." Mai said.

"Yea, it'll be a lot of fun." Mio told her.

"You'll never want to leave." Minami smiled.

Kyoki smiled politely. "I just wanted to come here and tell you that. I have to go home. My mom is expecting me."

"Yes. Run along. We'll talk more tomorrow." Motoko said.

"See ya." she waved and ran out of the room. Kyoki ran out of the school and all the way home. When she burst into her house, Taka was there to greet her.

"Hi Kyoki-chan! How was school?" he said, super happy to have his best friend home.

"Hi, Taka-kun. It was fine. How was your day?" she asked as she took off her shoes and coat.

"It was fine. Your mom went to the school after Haru got home. She is dealing with the school papers so I can go to school there. Haru and me were talking while we were waiting for you and we got a really good idea."

"Really? What is the good idea?" Kyoki said curiously.

"Our idea was to have the three of us all go Trick-or-Treaty together." Taka said.

"Oh! That sounds like fun. I love Halloween." she smiled.

"We decided to talk more about it with you later." he told her.

"Awesome!" she smiled. "I'm hungry…" Kyoki said as she headed to the kitchen. Taka followed after her.

"Your mother made some cookies, they're on the stove," he said.

"Yay! That sounds good." Kyoki said. Kyoki went to the stove right away and took two cookies. Her mother always made the best cookies.

The front door opened and Sakura came in. She walked into the kitchen where the youngsters were.

"Hi mom. How did everything go?" Kyoki asked.

"Rather good. Almost everything is in order. I just need to get Mina to sign a piece of paper saying that I am Taka's guardian now." Sakura smiled. "And then everything will be fine."

Taka looked down sadly. "It won't work. My mom won't sign it. She told us to never go back there, remember?"

Sakura walked over to Taka and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get your mother to sign the papers. Just leave everything to me, ok?"

"How are you going to do that?" Kyoki asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll come up with something. Don't worry about it." Sakura winked. "I'm going to go take care of this thing with Mina. I ordered pizza for dinner, it's already paid for and it should be here soon. So keep an eye out for it. I'll see you kiddies later." Without another word, Sakura walked out of the house again.

"I really hope my mother doesn't decide to do something illegal…" Kyoki said.

"…Me too…" Taka said.

"Oh well…I'm going to go watch Sailor Moon until the pizza gets here." Kyoki said.

"You still watch that?" Taka said. He couldn't believe she still had those movies.

"Yep. Sailor Moon is a classic. Why wouldn't I still not watch it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Want to watch it with me?" she asked.

"Uh…thanks, but no, thanks. I'll keep an eye out for the pizza guy." he said.

"Suit yourself." she smiled and walked out into the living room where she put on a Sailor Moon movie on.

Meanwhile, Sakura made her way to Mina's home. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sakura grinned and pulled out a tool to help her unlock the front door. She managed to get it open and quickly slipped inside. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She waited until Mina came home. She was lucky and only had to wait for twenty-seven minutes. Mina walked in, unaware that she was not alone.

"I see you got a new door. It's nice." Sakura said.

Mina jumped and turned to face her enemy. "You! I told you never to come here again."

"And I told you I no amount of money could bring me back here. But things happen in life that makes you go places you do not want to go." Sakura said.

"What do you want?" Mina spat out.

"I need you to sign these papers saying that I have full guardianship of Taka." Sakura said, pulling out a cigarette and lighted it.

Mina growled.

"Is that a yes, or a no? I hope it is a yes, because if it is a no, then you're going to be in big trouble." Sakura grinned.

"Trouble, eh? How do you plan to do that?" Mina asked. "You are going to be the one in trouble for breaking and entering."

"Oh, you don't even want to know. First I'll blackmail you, and if that doesn't work, I'll tell the cops what you did to Taka, if that doesn't work, I'll bring Ryu into all of this. And if that doesn't work, then I will threaten to take your life. And sadly, if that does not work, then I shall have you killed." Sakura said in a low, evil tone.

"Have me killed? Then you will go to jail and never see your daughter or Taka ever again." Mina laughed. "Are you that stupid?"

"I never said that I would kill you myself. I'll have an old friend of mine do that job. You know who I am talking about, don't you?" Sakura stood up and walked over to Mina. "You remember…" Sakura whispered her friends name into Mina's ear.

Mina's face suddenly went pale. She backed away from Sakura until her back hit the wall. "No! Not him! Any one but him!"

"Will you side the papers then?" she asked.

Mina nodded. "Yes, I'll do anything, just don't bring that awful man to kill me."

"Now that is a nice girl. Thank you for making this so easy for me." Sakura pulled out the papers from her purse that needed to be signed.

Mina grabbed a pen off the counter and began to sign.

Sakura smiled, took the papers and left the house without saying another word.

Mina fell to the ground in horror.

**And that was chapter 18. I combined chapters 18 and 19 together. They were both really short and what not. So anywho, I hope everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a Furuba Theater chapter. I know the one before this one was a Furuba Theater chapter, but like I said, I combined the chapters. So yea. And I think I am going insane. I keep hearing one of my cats meowing, but I can't find him anywhere. I think I need to take a break from typing . ;;; anywho, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	19. Chapter19:FurubaTheater:What the hell?

**Wow! Chapter 19! This is my longest fanfic yet. I think I wrote up to seventeen or eighteen chapters of my Trigun fanfic. But nineteen? This is a record for me. Yay! V**

**Oh and some of the characters are going to be girls, example is Taka, but I'm going to refer to them as he and him since they are really guys, just in girls bodies in this chapter. Oh and if you only watched the dubbed version of Sailor Moon S, then some of the names and sayings will be different. I preferred the sub, so it will lean more toward that. **

**Ok here they come. The disclaimers. I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. And I do not own Sailor Moon S. I do not own any Sailor Moon S characters either. Sailor Moon was created Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Furuba Theater: What the hell…?**

Down in the deepest, darkest, daunting basement of a huge mansion is a person standing in the dark. The only thing visible on the person is the dark outline of her face, her glasses and part of her long lab coat.

The individual laughs malevolently. "The next pure heart has been located. This next creation will not fail! Uo! Saki!"

Two people wearing long lab coats ran into the laboratory. "Yes, ma'am!"

"I'm leaving this mission to you to. Work together for once and don't screw it up. Do you understand?" the mad scientist asked. He handed them both a case that held the "thing" that would get the pure heart. They both took one.

"Yes." They both said.

"Good. Now go and bring me that pure heart!" the scientist began to laugh hysterically.

Uo and Saki ran out of the room. They both walked side by side down a dark hallway.

"I'm going to get the pure heart and make Professor Tohru happy." Saki said in a dreamy voice.

"No, I'm going to do it. I'm going to make her happy." Uo snapped at her "partner".

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Saki snapped back.

"Yes, we will." They both glared at each other as they walked the rest of the way out of the tunnel.

"Taka-chan! Wake up, Taka-chan! Or you'll be late to school again!" a small blackish cat called to Taka as he lay on his bed, fast asleep.

"What? Can't you see that I'm sleeping?" he rolled over to his side.

"I'm very sorry to have to do this Taka-chan, but you have left me with now choice…" the cat signed and pulled back her paw, and scratched poor Taka across the face.

He screamed in pain so loudly, that it woke up the whole block. He jumped out of bed and held his face in pain. "What the hell was that for, Sakura?"

"That was to wake you up so you can move you bottom to school on time." the cat replied.

"You didn't have to scratch me…why does my body feel so weird…" Taka said as the pain of the scratch began to fade away.

"I did have to. And this is a dream, so…you're a girl in this dream." Sakura explained.

"What are you talking about? I'm a guy…" he looked down and realized he had two bumps where it had once been flat. And his hair was now very long and went down to his knees. "What is going on!"

"This is Kyoki's dream and you are now Sailor Moon. Get over it and go to school. All this craziness will be over soon."

Taka suddenly got a perverted grin on his, umm, her face. "I got boobies!"

"Yea, whatever. Get ready for school." Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

"Taka-chan! Hurry up! Your friend Hatori is here to walk to school with you!" his "mother" called from down below.

"Uh, coming!" Taka quickly got into his school uniform and ran downstairs.

"What took you so long?" a child's voice said off to his left at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over at the kid. The child had dirty blond hair that was pulled up into two ponytails on either side of their head.

"I was sleeping, Chibi Usa. Or Hiro. Whatever your name is in this dream!" Taka said.

"Oh, so you can't remember my name now? Is that it? How immature. Who would dream about Sailor Moon anyway? This show is so stupid. Who would be stupid enough to dream about something like this?" Hiro stopped when a small toddler walked into the room.

The toddler had light orange hair and smiled at Taka. "Chibi Chibi!"

"Isn't that…Kisa?" Taka asked.

"Of course it is. And due to this dream, she can only say 'Chibi Chibi'. Your friend is here. You better go to school. Your presence sickens me." Hiro said as he took Kisa's hand and stomped out of the room.

There came a knock from the front door. Taka walked over to it and opened it to see a girl with short dark hair.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"…Hatori?" Taka said, amazed. Hatori looked very different, now that he was a high school girl.

Hatori narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Wow…"

"Shut up and let's go to school. We have a test today and you better have studied because me and the others are tired of hearing you whine about your bad grades." he said as he led the way to the school.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that." Taka said.

"You should be more serious about school like I am." Hatori said.

"Hey you two! Wait up for me! We do go to the same school after all." Kagura yelled as she ran over to them.

"Hi Kagura." Taka smiled.

"So you slept in again, didn't you?" Kagura asked.

Taka nodded. "Yea, it appears so." Taka nodded.

"You shouldn't sleep so much, silly." Kagura punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Taka whined.

"I don't know." Kagura smiled.

As they walked onto the sidewalk that led to the front of the school, Taka accidentally bumped into another student. The other student whirled around a glared at Taka.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!" the student yelled. She had short blond hair.

"Sorry." Taka said.

The blond hair girl growled and stormed away.

"Oh, I don't like that girl! She's so mean!" Taka whined.

"That is Yume. She's a new student here." Hatori explained.

"Oh, that reminds me, Taka, don't forget that all the Sailor Scouts are having a meeting at Sailor Neptune's and Sailor Uranus apartment later." Kagura said.

"I thought that they didn't want to work with us?" Taka asked.

"I know. It's odd. They wanted to meet with us, maybe they are the ones who want to work with us." Kagura said.

"I doubt it." Taka said.

"We better hurry or we will be late." Hatori informed them.

The three of them then ran into the school and barely made it to their classrooms. And unbeknownst to them, the two workers for the evil Professor Tohru disguised themselves to look like high school students so they could get better access to the next human who held a pure heart.

Later that day, as they were leaving the school, they heard some unusual noises in some bushes off to the side of the school. The three of them ran over to see what was going on.

Hatori saw who was in the bushes and said, "Kyou and Shigure, what the hell are you doing in those bushes?"

Kyou, now with long orange hair stood up. "Nothing. We were just looking for those heart snatchers. So don't look at me like that!"

Shigure stood up too. "Yea, we heard they were coming to your school today." He said, running his fingers through his very long black hair.

"Saki, do it! Now is the time to release them!" Uo yelled a few feet away from the others.

"No, we have to wait for the most perfect time. We should wait until that girl is closer to us!" Saki argued back.

"I'm opening mine now. Do what you want." Uo opened her case. There was a lot of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, a female werewolf type thing was there. It looked half human and half werewolf. It had sharp fangs and teeth. It roared happily.

"Fine. I'll open mine too!" Saki opened her case to have a half woman, half bat creature come out. It had human arms and black wings under them. Her ears were huge and pointed like a bat. Her hands had sharp claws at the end of each finger.

"Go find us the pure heart and bring it to me!" Uo and Saki both yelled at the creatures they unleashed.

"Oh no! We have to stop them!" Taka said.

"Then transform, damnit!" Kyou said.

"You guys got first, Sailor Moon always goes last." Taka said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Hatori said. He closed his eyes and said, "Mercury Planet Power!" Hatori's clothes changed to the mercury sailor suit.

Kagura took a big breath and yelled, "Jupiter Planet Power!" and transformed into her suit.

The next one to go was Shigure. "Venus Planet Power!"

Kyou growled, "Mars Planet Power!"

Taka then yelled his stuff and transformed into his outfit.

They ran over to where the monsters, Uo and Saki were. The werewolf had Yume pinned and was sucking the pure heart out of her.

"Stop your wrong doing, you two!" Taka yelled, striking a pose.

"Oh no! It's Sailor Moon and her goons." Saki yelled.

"We have the pure heart, lets get out of here!" Uo said.

The two of them began to run away, their monsters followed them.

"Now on my watch! I'm an agent of love and justice! I'm Pretty Solider Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Taka looked around. "Hey, where did they go?"

"They left because your damn speech took too long." Kyou snapped.

"It's not my fault!" Taka whined.

"Don't worry. We'll get them later." Shigure smiled. "We should to meet with Haru and Yuki now."

All the others beside Kyou nodded. They then walked to the apartment, on the way, they talked about school.

"Kyou! Kyou! Don't forget about me!" a white cat ran toward them. "I want to go to the meeting too, you know. You can't just leave me behind!"

"Go get a life, Ayame!" Kyou snapped.

"How dare you talk to the cat who helped you become a Sailor Scout? You should show more respect toward me!" he said.

"Hey Ayame! Let's leave these humans alone and go to the arcade. They have this new game there!" Sakura said as she ran over to them.

"Sure! I'll rather be around someone who appreciates me." he smiled at the other cat.

"Yea…I just need you to come because this game is a two player…" Sakura said.

"Oh well…" Ayame said sadly as the two cats left to go to the arcade.

When they got to the apartment, Taka knocked on the door. "Hello Michiru and Haruka!" he said happily as the door began to slowly open.

"I'm sorry, they are not here at the moment. They called me and said their date is running late. So they asked me to come here and greet you and tell you to make yourself comfortable." Sailor Pluto said as she stepped aside so the others could come in.

"This is a nice apartment." Kagura said.

"Hi Kyoki!" Shigure said happily.

"Hello." Kyoki said emotionless as she walked over to the window and glimpsed out at all the buildings and cars that were around. "They should be back soon, so we can talk then."

"Do you know what we are here to talk about?" Hatori asked.

"No." she answered them.

"Sailor Moon how is Chibi Usa? Is she well?" Kyoki asked.

"Uh, yea. I guess so. She's her normal bothersome self." Taka answered.

Kyoki nodded and continued to stare out the window.

"We shouldn't be here right now! We should be out looking for those two who took that girls' pure heart!" Kyou yelled.

"What!" Kyoki spun and faced Kyou. "A pure heart was found?"

"Kinda. Those two girls were there and they got a pure heart from this one girl at school. They got away, so we came here." Taka explained.

"You let them get away?" Kyoki said, her voice as emotionless as before.

At that moment the door opened and Haru and Yuki walked in, they were holding hands.

"Who got away?" Yuki asked politely.

"Someone with a pure heart." Kyoki explained.

"You dimwits! Why did you let that happen! Come on Yuki and Kyoki! We have to find that pure heart before it's too late!" Haru yelled.

Haru and Yuki walked out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps we can get together and talk some other time." she bowed slightly and ran after her friends.

"Haru! Yuki! Where will we look?" Kyoki asked.

Haru stopped walking when they walked out on to the sidewalk in front of the building. "I don't know…"

"Neither do I." Yuki said.

"Maybe we should to go the girls body. It might point us in the way we need to go." Kyoki suggested.

"Good idea." Yuki smiled.

"But where is the body?" Haru asked.

"I'm guessing it is at the school. They said it happened at school then they came to your apartment." Kyoki said.

"All right, lets try at the school." Haru said as he led the way. Kyoki and Yuki followed close behind him.

"Haru-chan? Do you think we should work with the others? They could help us with our mission." Kyoki said in a soft voice.

"We don't need them. We're better off without them." Haru said.

"Haru is right, Kyoki-chan, we'll be fine without them." Yuki smiled at her.

Kyoki nodded. "I guess you are right. I just can't help thinking about it though…"

The walked the rest of the way to the school in silence. When they got to the school, they found the young woman's body right away. There was a small assemblage around her, so it was somewhat of a dead give away. The three of them made their way to the being and kneeled down by her. Yuki felt her pulse.

"If we don't get her pure heart back soon, we're going to lose her for good." Yuki advised them.

"Look!" Kyoki pointed at some claw markings on the ground. The marks made a trail down a path and toward where some houses were nearby. "Maybe the monster that took her heart left these here. I bet if we follow these, they'll take us to where they took her pure heart."

"Alright, let's go. We don't have any time to waste." Haru said as he began to run down the clawed trail. Kyoki and Yuki followed closely behind him. The trail led them through many homes yards, then across a meadow, then through a small patch of forest. It then went all the way through a crow field and then to some more homes, then to a Taco Bell. Sitting at one of the tables were Uo, Hana and their two monster friends. They were all discussing something and consuming tacos. The three of them hid in the nearest bush so not to surprise the enemy of their arrival.

"…they're in a Taco Bell…even with their monsters?" Kyoki asked in disbelief.

"…you would think they would go back to their base…" Yuki said.

"…they must be really stupid…" Haru told them.

"Should we go in there? Or wait until they come out?" Kyoki asked them.

Haru or Yuki were not able to respond since a gigantic commotion began to take place within the fast-food restaurant. They heard a familiar voice yell, "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The three outer planet scouts rolled their eyes.

"She just ruined our plan, didn't she?" Kyoki asked in a pissed off manner.

"Yep, she sure did." Haru said, ticked off.

The three of them stepped out of the bush and were about to walk over and into the building, but stopped when they saw Hiro and his friend walk into the structure.

Inside the building, Uo, Hana and the two monsters ended their lunch and got into battle positions. It looked like they were arguing.

"Hiro-chan…you have bad timing…" Kyoki said. She was happy to be able to see her young friend.

"Let's go. It looks like things will get bad if we don't get in there." Haru said as he ran toward the building. Yuki followed him. And Kyoki hesitated for a split second before she followed her two partners.

"Sailor Moon! What the hell are you and your crack team of friends think you're doing?" Haru yelled at Taka.

"We saw you and it didn't you were going to do anything. You were just sitting there after all!" Taka yelled back.

"Damn you! You ruined our plan!" Haru yelled.

"Pu!" Hiro ran happily over to her, dragging her new friend along with her. "Pu! I missed you! You have to meet my new friend Hotaru…wait, sorry, her name is Ritsu."

"Hello, Ritsu, it is nice to meet you. Small Lady has talked much about you." Kyoki smiled.

Ritsu smiled back. She had long orange hair and was wearing a blacked shirt with a black skirt and black tights. She also wore black shoes. "Hello. It is nice to meet you too. I'm sorry for not have met you earlier. I don't come out of my home that much. I have a weak body. I'm sorry if I disturbed you with this information. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, calm down, please. Perhaps you two should go out where it is safe. It appears that my friends and I will have to take care of these monsters that have inhabited this here building." Kyoki smiled.

"Those monsters are here because of me, aren't they? I'm so very sorry! Please forgive me!" Ritsu yelled.

Hiro smiled, rolled his eyes, and poked his friend in the rib. Causing him to quiet down immediately. "So, Ritsu, why don't we go wait outside, ok?"

Ritsu nodded and quietly walked out of the building with Hiro at his side.

"Give us back the pure heart! There is a girl who is going to die if she does not contain it back before long!" Yuki yelled at the evildoers.

"And why would I care about what happens to some stupid girl?" Saki snapped at her. "She can die for all I can, just as long as I make Tohru happy and fulfill my duty."

"Yea! What she said! Female Werewolf!" Uo yelled at the half-beast, half-human creature.

"Bat-Female! Attack!" Saki yelled as well.

The Werewolf launched her attack at Taka.

"Sailor Moon! Use the Purity Chalice!" Kyou yelled.

Kagura yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" to try to get the beast to direct its course away from Taka. A thunder dragon appeared and slammed into the creature, but didn't do any damage.

Kyou jumped in front of the wolf. "Mars Firebird!" A blast of a flame appeared and took the form of a firebird. The bird flew around Kyou once, and then attacked the wolf. Which, like the thunder dragon, didn't affect it at all. "Why the hell isn't anything working? Hatori! Try to freeze them or something!"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" he yelled. Bubbles shot out and hit the wolf. The wolf froze for a second then moved again.

Meanwhile the bat-woman flew outside and was heading toward Hiro and Ritsu. Hiro saw it coming and pushed Ritsu to safely in a bush. He then whirled around and yelled, "Moon Prism Power!" Hiro then transformed into this Sailor Chibi-Moon outfit. "Sugar Sugar Heart Attack!" he pointed his Moon Wand at the incoming bat. Hearts shot out of it and shot the bat. The bat flew back a few feet in pain.

But it quickly shook it off and lunged toward Hiro once again. Hiro looked around for someone to go or someone to save him, but there was no one and now where. At the last minute, a dark figure appeared from the bushes and shot a powerful blast at the bat. The bat screamed in pain and bursts. A small bat toy and a seed fell where it was previously. The seed bursts and a black smoke came out of it.

Hiro turned around to see Ritsu, but it didn't really look like Ritsu anymore. His eyes were now blank and emotionless. His hair blew all around him as he floated a few feet above the ground. "Ritsu? Did you do that? Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm not Ritsu. I'm Mistress Nine." Ritsu said in a voice that was not his own.

"…Ritsu?" Hiro asked in incredulity.

Back in the building, Taka transformed in to Super Sailor Moon by yelling "Crisis! Make up!" His normal outfit now had some rainbow patterns on the shirt and skirt. He also had rainbow hair barrettes in his hair.

"World Shaking!" Haru yelled and sent a huge glowing orb at the last remaining animal. It hit it head on and it screamed in pain.

"Deep Submerge!" Yuki yelled to summon a massive funnel of water that crashed into the enemy.

Kyoki noticing something wrong outside and ran out.

The creature roared in frustration. It then went into a rage and headed for Taka once again. Taka began to do his ultimate attack, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do in time. He prepared for the impact of the hit.

But it didn't come and all he saw was a red rose fly by in front of him. The red rose stopped the wolf's rage. "Sailor Moon, you have to be more careful!" someone called as they dropped down next to Taka.

The newcomer had a black top hat on, a black tuxedo and a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Taka, Shigure, and Kagura said happily.

The blonde haired newcomer smiled. "Yep! That's me! Now, Sailor Moon, finish this beast off while I go see if Sailor Pluto and ChibiUsa are ok." he said as he ran out of the place.

Taka took a huge breath. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The female werewolf was whack by a huge heart. It screeched in pain. It then exploded in smoke, leaving a small wolf fang and a seed that, like the bat, cracked up and a burst of smoke came out.

"That isn't' good. Let's get back to the lab and tell Tohru what happened." Uo said.

"She is not going to be happy." Hana said.

"No duh. You ruined everything." Uo snapped.

"I didn't ruin anything. You did it!" Hana yelled as they both ran out of the building back to their lab to tell their boss the horrible news.

"Sailor Moon, I think we need to get outside." Yuki said, looking at the scene before him. Kyoki was hugging Hiro as his friend floated before them.

They all ran out.

"What is going on?" Taka asked.

"Momiji-san? What's wrong with my friend?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know…" Tuxedo Mask answered.

"That's Mistress Nine. The one we're been trying to find and destroy." Haru said.

"Pu, is that true? Is it Ritsu?" Hiro asked his old friend.

Kyoki nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry, but it is."

Hiro hugged onto Kyoki tightly.

Mistress Nine laughed. "Soon! Soon I'll cast the whole universe into Silence! Just you wait!" And with that, she disappeared.

"We have to go find her. Come on, Yuki, Kyoki, we have work to do." Haru said.

"Shouldn't we work together?" Taka asked.

"Maybe someday, but not right now." Haru said coldly as he led the way out of there.

"I have to go, Small Lady, I will talk to you later, ok?" Kyoki asked.

Hiro nodded and let go of Kyoki. She then followed Haru. Yuki followed.

"What do we do now?" Shigure asked.

"Hey you! You're the ones who destroyed my restaurant! You're going to pay for this!" The owner yelled as he came toward them.

"No way!" Taka quickly picked up Hiro and ran like a bat out of hell.

The others shrugged and ran after him.

**The End!**

**Hello! This was the result of someone who is working on a Fruits Basket fanfic and watching Sailor Moon S. I don't think this chapter was so good. But that is only my opinion. I hope everyone who is reading this liked it though. And I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda hectic or what not. **


	20. Chapter 20:Taka’s First Day At School

**Alrighty! Chapter 20! This may be the last chapter I post for about a month or so. I don't have the internet at home so I've been posting from the computer at my college. And my semester ends tomorrow, and it doesn't start back up until January 14, I think. While I'm at home, being alone and bored, I shall try to write lost more, so when I come back I can make up for it with bunches of chapters. And I'm going to work on more fanfics so you may read those if you want to. I'm planning on working on a South Park fanfic, work more on my Subaru/Seishiro fanfic. And a few others that I been meaning to start since as my Sailor Moon and Stargate fanfics. Anywho, I'll try to make this chapter really great! **

**I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. I do not own X or any of its wonderful characters. But I do own Kyoki, Yume, Sakura, Taka, and those other characters that pop in and out like Tsuki and Sano. And unfortunately I own Mina too. shudders Maybe I should kill her off, but Taka would be sad, even though his mom is a bitch, he still loves her…that reminds me of me… (My mom can be a real bitch at times, but I sill love her…)**

**Chapter 20: Taka's First Day At School**

I woke up rather early on Friday because it was my first day of school where Kyoki goes. I was really excited to finally be able to go to the same school as her again. I stayed home on Thursday because the school had to finalize the papers and figure out what classroom I would be in. I really hoped I would be in Kyoki's class. Kyoki told me about some Prince Yuki Fan Club that she joined or something, she says that she was suppose to have her first meeting with them yesterday, but it got cancelled for that day, or something. I can't remember. So she her meeting or whatever would be today. As I sat there on my bed, I began to think that I was thinking too much so I got up and got dressed. I then ran downstairs since I was really hungry all of a sudden. I smelt something good coming from the kitchen and I entered to find Sakura standing by the stove. At first I thought she was still asleep. "Good morning, Sakura-san."

"Hello, Taka-kun. Are you excited about school today?" she asked as she remained by the stove.

"Kinda. I'm more on the nervous side, I guess." I said.

"Everything will be fine. You'll meet new friends and have lots of fun." she turned her head and smiled at me. "Breakfast will be ready in a few seconds. I'm making pancakes!" She seemed rather happy for it being so early in the morning. I don't think I have ever seen her fully awake at such a early time.

Then I remembered when she came home happily Wednesday night with the papers signed by my mother. She never said how she did it, and I was very curious so I decided to ask. "Sakura-san…"

"Yes, Taka-kun? What is it?" she said happily.

"Sakura-san…I…uh…been wondering how you got my mom to sign those papers…" I blurted out.

"I can't tell you that. Something like that shouldn't be told to children. And plus, it includes something that happened to my and Mina's past and it shouldn't be shared with others." she said mysteriously. She began to flip the pancakes over on the stove.

"But I'm seventeen! You can tell me. I won't tell anyone about your past." I told her. I really wanted to know how she got my mom to do that. I really did.

"Nope." she then put some pancakes on a plate and handed them to me. "You're breakfast is served. Now eat." she said as she smiled. After I took the plate, she went back to facing the stove and began to make more. "Thank you." I told her. I sat down at the table and began to eat. I decided to let my curiosity drop at the current moment given that I was so hungry and wanted to eat. I would find out what happened…just later on.

Kyoki walked into the room and looked very tired. She walked in a small zigzag way. She even bumped into the wall. "Excuse me, wall." she said sleepily. "Hi Taka. Hi mom."

"Good morning, kiddo. What some pancakes?" Sakura asked as she already began to plop some on a plate.

"I don't know. I can't eat in the morn-" Kyoki began but was stopped by Sakura.

"But Kyoki-chan! I woke up early just so I could make you breakfast! What am I going to do?" Sakura said dramatically, knowing her daughter would feel bad and eat them so her mother could be happy. "My little Kyoki-chan has to have some food in the morning so she can have strength for school, I only want what is best for my Kyoki-chan."

"Fine. Fine. I'll eat." Kyoki said as she took the plate from he mothers outstretched hands.

"Good. Now I must make some for Haru-kun too." Sakura said as she began to get busy again.

Kyoki sat down next to me and began to eat a few bites of pancake. "Taka-kun, I'm so happy you're gong to be going to my school. We're going to have so much fun! It'll be just like the good old days. Me and you against the whole education system! And I won't be a loner anymore because I'll have my Taka-kun to keep me company." she said happily. Her eyes then began to light up. She turned in her seat so she could see her mother. "Mother dear! I got the most wonderful idea. Since it is Friday and Taka is going to my school, Taka, Haru and I should celebrate by staying home and rejoicing in each others company. What do you say? I think that sounds like a great plan!"

"As nice as that sounds, I'm going to say no. You have to go to school." Sakura smiled at Kyoki's attempt to stay home from school again.

"But mother…" Kyoki pleaded.

"Be quiet you and eat your breakfast." Sakura said. She turned to face Hatsuharu as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Haru-kun. I made some pancakes, would you like some?"

"…yes, please." Haru said. He looked really tired like Kyoki.

Sakura handed him a plate with some pancakes.

"Thank you." Haru said as he sat down on the other side of me.

"I'm going to go lay down on the couch, being up this early and cooking has really made me tired. Come say goodbye to me before you go, ok?" Sakura said.

"Ok." All three of us said at the same time.

Sakura nodded and made her way to the living room.

We all finished our food and ten minutes later, we were all ready to go. We all said goodbye to Sakura before we left the house. On the way there, we were mainly quiet because it was so early in the morning. Kyoki grabbed her stomach and stopped walking.

"Kyoki, what's wrong?" I asked as I and Haru stopped walking. Haru looked over at her worriedly.

"It's nothing. My stomach is just…acting funny because…I ate breakfast…I'm not…suppose to…" she said. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She looked like she was in pain.

"Should we go home? You shouldn't go to school if you are sick." I said, worried about my friends health.

"He's right. You should go home if it hurts too much." Haru said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I don't want to miss Taka's first day of school. It'll pass, don't worry about me." she looked up at us and smiled. She slowly straitened herself up. She began to walk. Each step, I realized she winched just a tad. I decided then that I would have to keep a careful eye on her. I didn't want anything bad to happen to my best friend.

The rest of the trip to school was uneventful. As we entered the school, all the students seem to begin whispering about something.

"I have to go to class. Have a good first day." Haru told me.

"Thanks. See ya later." I waved as he walked away.

"I'll have to first take you to the main office so you can get your schedule. And then I'll give you a tour." she smiled.

"Ok. That sounds cool." I said as I looked at all the people and things around me. She then led the way to the main office where I got my schedule or whatever and Kyoki told them she would show me around. They said it was fine, but try to make it fast so we could get to our classroom on time.

"So, what class room are you in?" she was excited to know what I got.

"I don't know…" I told her.

I was about to look, but she took the paper out of my hand and began to look at it. "Oh my Kamui! You! And! I! Are! Both! In! The! Same! Class! Happy day!" She began to jump up and down over happy about the result.

"Really? Awesome! That is great! I was worried that we wouldn't be able to." he said.

"Well, I was carrying around my luck Sakurazuka Seishiro picture, so I was not worried at all." she smiled. "C'mon! Let me take you on a tour." She grabbed my hand and as she walked down the halls, she pointed out each room and told me what it was for and who taught that class. She showed me the gym and the gymnasium as well. We were about to head to our class when we were stopped by a girl with long light brown hair.

"Hello, Kyoki-san." the girl said. She glanced at me, but then looked back at Kyoki.

"Hi, Motoko. How are you?" Kyoki smiled. So this was the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club or whatever it was. She didn't look like anything I would imagined. For some reason, I was thinking this Motoko was short, with short hair and a annoying voice. But this Motoko didn't have any of those.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for canceling the meeting yesterday. A family crisis came up, and I had to deal with it." Motoko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope everything is ok now." Kyoki said.

"Oh yes, it is. My mother went into my room to clean it and almost threw out all the wonderful pictures of Yuki-san that I have collected over the years." Motoko told us in a matter of fact way. "But all is well now."

I could sense that Kyoki was trying not to laugh. And I knew she was trying not to laugh since she was squeezing the life out of my hand.

"I just wanted to tell you that the assembly is reschedule for today. Can you make it?" she asked.

Kyoki nodded. "Of course. I would not miss it."

Motoko looked at me and mine and Kyoki's held hands. "Who is this? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kyoki and I looked at each other and quickly let go of our hands. We both looked away from each other. I felt my cheeks begin to blush. Kyoki just smiled at Motoko and said, "No. It's nothing like that. He is just my best friend and he is now going to our school. I was giving him a tour."

I was rather glad that Kyoki was doing all the talking. If I were to answer that question, it would end out in some long babble. Or something…

"I see. Anyway, I have to get to class now. See you later. And it was nice to meet you…" she said, looking at me quizzically.

"I'm Iramaki Takanori. But everyone calls me Taka." I smiled at her.

"It was nice to meet you, Taka-kun. My name is Minagawa Motoko by the way." she said. "Bye." and with that, she flew down the hall in a hurry to be wherever she had to be.

Kyoki looked at her watch. "Holy cheese buns! We're going to be late! Come! We must hurry!" Kyoki grabbed my hand again and began to drag me off to our classroom.

We entered the classroom moments later. There were only a few students in the room at the time. "Okamiki-san, it is nice that you are on time today." A guy said, I guessed he was the teacher. He looked at me. "And you must be Iramaki Takanori, am I right?"

I nodded. "Yep that is me."

"Are you two…boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

Our hands quickly let go. "Uh, no. he is just my old best friend. I keep forgetting we're not in kindergarden anymore. I'm sorry Taka-kun." Kyoki said.

"Oh, it's ok…" I wanted to tell her that I thought it was nice holding her hand, but there was a teacher right there and several students watching us.

"Ok, Iramaki-san I'm going to have you sit in the empty seat by Kyoki. But if you two disrupt my class, I will be force to move you two." he told them. _Maybe by putting her friend next to her, she will remain awake and alert in class…_

"We will be good students, Sensai-san!" Kyoki said happily.

"Fine. Take your seats. Oh and when the other students are here, I'm going to have you be introduced to the class. All you'll have to do is stand up and say your name. Ok?"

"Ok." I said. Kyoki walked to her seat and I followed her. I sat down in the seat that was I designated to sit in after Kyoki sat down.

"Hehe! This is so much fun! I feel like I'm back in kindergarden again. Do you?" Kyoki said, bouncing in her seat happily.

"What is wrong with you? Got ants in your pant?" a orange haired guy said as he walked over to us. He glanced at me, but then he turned back to her.

"Nope, I don't have pants in my ants." she stopped bouncing, thinking of that thought. "That would be uncomfortable. I'm just happy that my best friend Taka-kun is here at our school now. Oh, introductions. Sohma Kyou, this is Iramaki Takanori."

"Takanori…that name sounds familiar…" Kyou said, looking me, trying to recognize the name with my face, I guess.

"The writer-uh! I mean my father named me after the singer of T.M. Revolution's Nishikawa Takanori." I told him.

"No, I don't think that is it." he began to think quietly. "I think Yume-chan mentioned you once."

"Yume-chan? How does she know Taka-kun? Those two have never met before. At least I don't think they have. Taka, have you ever met Yume-chan?" she looked at me.

"I, uh, I think I ran into her once. But it was very brief." I said, I didn't want to tell her what that conversation was about. It would reveal to much to her.

"How is Yume-chan? Is she ok? I haven't seen her in a while and so I'm starting to think she doesn't like me anymore…" she said sadly.

"Hey Orange-Top, what are you doing over there. I thought you were the unsocial type." A girl with long blond hair walked over to us. She was wearing a long skirt. She was followed by a another girl who had long black hair and black eyes.

"Shut up, Yankee!. I was just talking to Yume-chan's cousin. I was curious. Is that a crime now?" he snapped at her.

"I don't know. Should it be considered one?" the blond snapped back. She then turned to me. "I'm Uotani Arisa. And this is Hanajima Saki."

"Hello." The one that seemed to be Saki said.

"Hi. I'm Iramaki Takanori." I smiled at them.

Kyou was about to march away, but Arisa stopped him and said, "Stay here and visit with the new student."

He growled but stopped and stood there.

Saki leaned toward me. "Your denpa waves…they are unlike other people's…almost like the Sohma's…but different."

"I, uh, …thanks?" I said, not sure what to say. It wasn't everyday someone said my 'denpa' waves were not like others.

She stood back up. "Your welcome."

Arisa sat in the seat in front of Kyoki and the two of them began to talk. Saki began to talk to me about the different wave paths people gave off and how she would read them. A few more students walked into the room. When the bell rang ,there were still a few seats that were empty.

"Hello class. As you can see, we have a new student today. And some of our other students how are involved in the student council will join us again later. But for now, we are going to have our new student introduce himself. Iramaki, stand up." the teacher said.

I slowly stood up. "Um, hi. I'm Iramaki Takanori…but everyone calls me Taka…" everyone turned in their seats to look at me.

"Say some things about yourself. Since as your hobbies or interests." the teacher suggested.

"Hmm…I like video games and anime. I love going to arcades." I was nervous at first, but then all this information started to come pouring out of my mouth. "I am five foot eleven. O weight about one hundred and twenty three pounds. I'm seventeen years old. My birthday is January third. Which makes me a Capricorn which is also the goat of the horoscope zodiac. And it's not fun being a goat. My birth gem is Garnet. The tarot cards associated with those being born during the Capricorn month is the Pentacles card. And the Tarot Major Arcana cards are 15 The Death, and 21 The World. My best friend is Okamiki Kyoki. I've never had a girlfriend in my life. I had a baby sister, but she died when I was young. My parents got divorced a little after that. I ended up living with my mother, but kicked out so now I live with Kyoki-chan and her mother. My favorite color is black. I like sweet food. I like-"

"Thank you, Iramaki, that is quite enough." the teacher smiled. "Everyone, say hello to our new student."

"Hi!" They all said and I sat back down.

"Now class, lets all get our homework out from last night." he said.

Class was ok. When it was lunch time, Kyoki and I went for a walk through the school.

"Everyone really likes you, Taka-kun." Kyoki said, smiling up at me.

I began to blush. I don't know why, but I did.

"Oh! No!" Kyoki exclaimed.

"What is wrong? Is it you stomach again?"

"No. I just remembered I forgot to show you the bathrooms. And I…uh…I have to go…" Kyoki said.

"You have to go?" I asked, confused. "Where do you have to go?"

"Taka! I have to go!" She lowered her voice and said, "I have to go potty!" she began to shake a little bit.

"Oh…I get it now." I smiled, happy that I figured it out.

"Come! Now!" She grabbed my hand and began to run to where the bathrooms were. We were almost there, it seemed, when she came to abrupt stop. I almost bumped into her but jumped away to the side. That was close. If I transformed right there, my whole life would have been over. I looked up and realized why she stopped. She almost ran into a guy who was a little shorter than me and had grayish hair and what looked like purple eyes. He looked familiar and I was starting to get the feeling of déjà vu. "Hello, Yuki-san. I was just walking my friend to the bathroom. I'm sorry for almost trampling you."

"Oh, it is quite alright." he smiled. He had a very pretty smile. Why I was saying that about a guy was beyond me. He looked at me. "And you must be the new student, right? Iramaki Takanori?"

I nodded. "Yep, that's me."

"While you two talk, I'm going to the girls room." Kyoki let go or my hand and ran into the bathroom.

"I'm Sohma Yuki. I'm the student council president, so if there is anything you need help with, just let me know. I believe we are in the same class, am I right?"

I nodded again. "Yep again. Is it hard being a president of the student council?"

"It's challenging at times, but it can be fun. For example, right now we are planning for a Halloween party-dance type event." he told me.

"That sounds interesting." I told him.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but have we met before. For some reason, it feels like I know you…" Yuki said.

"I don't know…but I'm getting the same feeling too. Like déjà vu or whatever. You know?" I asked him.

He nodded. We both looked at each other and laughed for some odd reason. Then suddenly a bunch of girls came out of nowhere and were all talking at once. "Hi Yuki-san! How are you today?" "Oh Yuki-san, who is your cute friend here?" "Are you new to our school?" "Can I give you a tour around the school?" "Do you have a girlfriend? If not, can I be your girlfriend?" And as they talked, they all began to get closer and closer and closer to us. If one of them tripped, then I would transform and Yuki would know what kind of freak I was and he would not want to be my friend and what if Kyoki came out and saw me transform? I began to freak out and walk backwards. I walk all the way back so my spine was up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, but I have to show my friend the bathroom." Yuki said. I felt him grab my wrist and he pulled me into the bathroom. "Sorry about that, I could tell you were uncomfortable with all those girls surrounding you."

"Yea. That was awkward…" I told him. I looked around the bathroom and the déjà vu became even stronger. "That feeling is even stronger in here.

"Yea, I know. I wonder why." Yuki said.

We both looked at each other, then at the bathroom. Then we looked back at each other and laughed nervously.

"Perhaps in another lifetime or something, we were at a school like this and ended up in a bathroom and escaped through a window like that." I said while smiling nervously.

"Maybe. That is a possibility." he said. "Oh, by the way…you know of the Sohma's and their curse, right? I think Shigure said you did."

"Yes." I said, surprised. "Are you one of the cursed ones?"

"Yes. I am the mouse of the zodiac." Yuki said.

"Is Haru the ox? I don't know why I think that, maybe its' the hair…"

"Yes, he is the ox, thought he looks more like a cow. Shigure is he dog. And Kyou is the cat." Yuki explained.

"Well, that explains why Shigure is so perverted sometimes." I mumbled. "I have a curse too, but I guess you already know that. I'm a goat."

"Yes. I know. You're lucky being able to turn into a bigger animal then I can. Turning into mouse can be rather dangerous."

"Yea, I can see why." I smiled.

He smiled back and at that moment I realized I had made my first friend since first meeting Kyoki and her becoming my friend.

The rest of the school day went by so darn slowly. But it was nice to have Taka here with me now. It wasn't so boring and what not. I actually had inspiration to pay attention in class. I was so happy he was there. Back in the classroom, that morning as he talked to the other students, I began to feel kinda jealous of how well he got alone with others so easily. He gets alone with others so well. I wish I was more like that. I bet Taka will make lots and lots of new friends. And I'm happy for him. At his other schools he never really was able to make friends with anyone since they were all mean little snobby pricks. What was really starting to bother me that day was why everyone was asking if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. So what, we held hands. Friends can have a right to do that, right? It's not like I ever not thought about us going out like that. But…I don't want to destroy the best friendship I ever had by that. Anywho, Arisa talked to me while Saki talked to Taka. We did not talk about anything too big. Anywho, back to what happened…

After school me and Taka were almost heading out of the school when suddenly I remember that I had the meeting that I had to go to.

"Taka, I have to go to that one thing. Do you know how to get home from here, or do you want to wait for me? I don't think it will take that long."

"Oh. I'll wait right here then." he smiled at me. He had such a cute smile.

"Ok. I'll try to get back here as soon as I can, alright?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. "Have fun."

I waved and ran to the classroom where Motoko told me to come too. When I entered there were other students from different grades there. "Everyone, this is Okamiki Kyoki and she is our newest member here."

All the girls smiled and said hello to me.

"Hi Kyoki. I'm Kinoshita Minami."

"I'm Yamagishi Mio."

"And I'm Goto Mai!"

"As you know I'm Minagawa Motoko."

All the other students from the other classes and grades introduced themselves.

"We do not have much to do today. Your introduction was the main objective. But now I shall show you how we work here." Motoko said.

"Ok." Kyoki smiled.

At that very moment the door opened and a person around my age, walked in. She had short black hair that was cut right below her ear, but her bags were longer than the rest of her hair appeared. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were cold. She looked at me and seemed to snarl, "You!"

"…me?" I asked.

"Kyoki, this is another one of our members, Zakuro Yuu." Motoko said.

"Hi, Yuu-chan." Kyoki smiled.

Yuu ignored me and spoke directly to Motoko. "Motoko-san. I just finished the project you wanted me to do."

"Thank you, Yuu-chan." Motoko said.

Yuu glared and left the room.

Motoko then proceeded to explain to me how things work in this club.

Thirty minutes later, I walk over and joined Taka at the front door.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It was pretty fun. They have some crazy rules though. I'll tell you more when we get home." I told him. We walked out of the school building and began to walk toward home. "So how as your first day of school? Do you like it so far?"

He nodded. "Yea. It was pretty cool."

"Kyoki! Taka!" Yuki yelled, running after us. We both stopped and turned around to face Yuki.

"What is wrong, Yuki-san?" I asked him.

Yuki looked at me. He looked upset about something. "It's Haru. Shigure called and said that Haru hasn't shown up at his house. We were all going to go to Shigure's house for some family get together and…Shigure said he hasn't shown up. It could be that Haru got lost and will turn up eventually. But I'm worried about him because there have been sightings of Rin in the area. Can you help me look for him? I do not know what he will do when he sees Rin again."

"Of course we will help, Yuki-san. Haru-kun is like a brother to me, or something…" I smiled at him.

"I'll help too." Taka smiled.

"Thank you so much! I'm going to go start at the park." Yuki said.

"We will look in that opposite direction then." I told him.

He smiled at me and said, "Thank you Kyoki-chan. Thank you, Taka-kun." and with that, he began to run to the park to look for Haru.

"C'mon. if Rin does have him, we need to find him fast. I met Rin before and she was not a nice person." I said as I began to fast walk in the direction we were to look.

Taka followed behind me. We both called out Haru's name and began to look up and down every street and alley as we walked…

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry about that cliffhanger. Now you all have to wait until January or so when I come back on. XD Aren't I evil? I wasn't planning on having it be a cliffhanger ending, but things happen. So what will become of Haru? Is he in the evil clutches of the most evil Rin? Or is he simply just lost? Will he ever be found? Or will he be doomed to travel around lost forever? Who is Yuu and why does she seem to hate Kyoki so much? All these answers will be answered in the next chapter…well not the Yuu hate Kyoki thing, that will be answered later. But you get the point, right?**

**Please review! I want to know if people like this fanfic or now. **


	21. Chapter 21: Getting Lost Looking

**Chapter Twenty-One: Getting Lost Looking For The Lost One**

Taka and I had been looking for what seemed to be forever for our lost friend. I began to think we were going to not find him and lose him to the evils of that Rin Sohma girl. I was not going to let someone who was like a younger brother to me get hurt by someone who was an evil whory type person. No one I love gets hurt on my watch! I looked at my watch and realized we had only been looking for thirty-three since we began to look, which shocked me. I shrugged my shoulders as I realized time does not stop for evil. We had to get him back and we had to get him back as soon as possible. I looked up at Taka who was walking next to me, calling out Haru's name. He looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smiled. He then said, "We'll find him. Don't worry." I smiled back and nodded. As we walked for a few more moments, the wind began to pick up. It was only October twenty fifth, but it felt like it was January thirteen. The way the temperature was eerily colder than usual made me want to find Hatsuharu even faster. I wish we could have just snapped our fingers and found him and saved him from whatever evil was bothering him, but things like that never happened. At least, I do not think they did…that would be cool if they did. Well, they could, I mean, with all that happened the other day with Yuko, Watanuki and Domeki, I guess anything could happen.

I shudder as another gust of wind hit Taka and I head on. I shuddered. Why didn't I bring something warmer to wear? And why did girls have to wear short-skirted uniforms to school? I swear, the schools are run by perverted guys who like to watch girls freeze their asses off in the cold. I folded my arms around my stomach to save whatever heat my body had left. I heard Taka move around in his jacket, but just thought he was turning to look down another alley or something. But I was surprised when he wrapped his jacket around me. "You look cold, so you can use this if you want too," he said. I looked up at him and he looked way, blushing as he did so.

"T-thank you, Taka-kun. But won't you get cold if I have your jacket?" I said, stopping to look at him.

"No. I am pretty use to the cold, so I'm not that cold today," he said. He was still blushing. He was so cute. "And you looked more colder than me, so I decided to let you wear it. I could tell you were cold since your legs are starting to get paler than usual. Not that I was staring at your legs or anything! I do not do things like that as a hobby. I just noticed the color and the way you were walking, they were walking closer than usual. Ah! But that does not mean that I watch you and stalk you and stare at the way you walk. I am not saying I ever did that. I'm just saying that I noticed that and…"

I giggled and smiled. "You're cute Taka-kun. Thank you. I'm pretty use to the cold too from being down in my basement so much. But even this is really cold to me. How are you immune to such coldness?"

"Your welcome." He gave me a small smile back and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I'm like this because sometimes when I was living with my mom, I didn't have enough time to grab my coat before I ran off to the abandoned house where I was safe from my mom and her boyfriend. So after awhile you get use to it."

"T-Taka-kun! I'm so sorry! That is so sad! I'm sorry to say this, and I know she is your mother, but I hate her! How could she make you live like that?!" Tears began to form in my eyes from thinking of how Taka had to grow up with that devil woman.

"H-hey! Don't cry! I don't like when you cry over me. Please don't cry," he said, rushing to my side and wiping my tears away.

"I'll try not too…" I said as I smiled at him as he his hand grazed my cheek. Over his shoulder I thought I saw someone with black and white hair. "Taka! I think I saw Haru over your shoulder!"

We both looked over where I thought I saw Haru only to find it wasn't him. Apparently we somehow found our way to the park and the black and white thing I found was only a black and white moo-moo toy cow that someone left in the grass way over by the swings. I looked around to see if Yuki was anywhere to be seen. Then I looked at Taka and said, "How the hell did we wind up at the park? Didn't we take the opposite direction of the park?"

He nodded. "Yea. This is crazy… how did we get here?"

"Maybe this is another park on the opposite side of town…?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't think it is…this is the only park that has a trampoline in town." he said.

"Oh, yea…" I said, how could I have forgotten something like that? "Ah, perhaps we stepped in some alternate town…or something? Anywho lets continue to look for our dear friend Haru-kun."

Taka nodded.

"Hatsuharu! If you can hear me, we are looking for you so if you could indicate that you heard us that would be wonderful! Hatsuharu! Haru?!" I yelled hoping that he would hear us.

There was only silence.

"How about we look down that street, I do not think we have been down there." Taka said, looking around.

"Ok. Let us go down there!" I said happily as I led the way down that street.

We walked for a few more minutes shouting out Haru's name. A few others were walking down the street and they all gave us mean looks like we were insane. Or they could have looked at us like that since we were disturbing the peace. Or maybe they just liked to give teenagers mean looks, who knows and how cares? As we were walking and calling out to him, I realized I had to do something. "Taka, we should call my mom to let her know that we are looking for Taka. She would be worried if we were really late."

"Yea, I agree." Taka nodded.

I began to search in all my pockets for my cell phone…only to remember that I let Haru use it a few days before and I forgot to get it back, so it was still at home somewhere, or if I was lucky, still on Haru. "Taka-kun, I don't have my cell phone. I think that it is either at home, or Haru still has it. So if we call my cell phone, perhaps we can get a hold of Haru and find out where he is."

"Good idea…should we use a payphone then?" Taka asked, glancing up and down the street for a sign of a pay phone.

"Yep. Good idea. I think there is one right up here. Follow me and my dearest friend." I said happily as our luck began to seem to look up. We got to the end of the street and I looked around for the payphone that was usually right at the corner. I then began to panic and realized that our luck was gone once again. "Taka…the phone…it's not here!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's suppose to be right here, but it is not." I whined. I looked around and realized nothing looked familiar. "And nothing is familiar. I don't know where we are!"

"So now…we are lost too?" Taka said slowly, the reality of our situation sinking into both of our minds. "What should we do?"

"Maybe…we can…ask one of those mean looking people if we can use their…phone." I said, swallowing quickly. I didn't want to go into their homes, perhaps they were teenagers killers and liked to eat our tenderize brains. My paranoia was taking hold of me. And lack of sleep that could be it as well. I grabbed Taka's arm. "Taka…"

He seemed to sense my fear and said bravely, "I'll talk to them. Just stay close to me."

I nodded. We slowly made our way to the nearest house. We walked up the steps and Taka knocked on the front door. There was a pause and the door slowly opened. Standing before us was a middle age woman who glared at us. But they way she looked; it felt like we had interrupted her in the middle of her most favorite television show. "Hello, what do you want?" she seemed to growl at us.

"My friend and me somehow got ourselves lost and we were wondering if we could use your phone to call her mother so we could get ourselves un-lost." Taka said. I knew Taka must be a little nervous, but he didn't seem like it at all. He looked so cute at that moment. If we were doing this under other circumstances, I would have glomped him at that moment, but I was so scared, that the urge quickly replaced with more fear.

"I'm sorry, deary. I'm Amish. This whole part of town is Amish, to tell you the truth, so you won't be able to find a phone or anything. Didn't you notice that there are no electric or phone wires?" she said.

I looked up and realized she was right. There were none. Then it hit me. We were doomed. "So you don't have any phones?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" she snapped.

"No electricity…isn't you life boring without that most wonderful invention?" I blurted out without even meaning to do so.

She glared at me then. "If you were my child I would have slapped your face for being so blunt."

"I…I'm sorry." I bowed quickly. "Taka…I want to go now. I want to go home!"

"Sorry for bothering you." Taka bowed and we turned around to leave. The woman slammed her door, which caused me to jump.

"What are we going to do, Taka? We're in the Amish part of town! I never have been here before! It's against my technological religion! I have my camcorder in my backpack. Do you think that will save us? Maybe we can make it explode to send out a signal to let search parties know we are here. We've been gone for so long. My mother probably thinks we are dead. Yuki is probably said because he asked us to help him. Haru is lost forever in the clutches of Rin. We failed him!" I began to go on and on. I don't know what was happening to me, but for some reason, everything seemed worse than what it really was. If Taka wasn't there, I think I would have died alone, lost in the Amish part of our city.

Taka put a hand on both of my shoulders; he shook me gently and lifted my head so I looked him right in the eyes. "Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry. We'll find our way out of here, and we'll find Haru and we will get home safely. You have Taka here, so everything will be all right." he smiled at me. "Trust me, ok?"

I nodded. "Ok…I'm sorry, Taka-kun. I'm just freaking out and it got control of me…" I told him.

"It's ok. It happens to everyone every now and then. Now, how about we just keep walking for a little bit until something comes up that looks familiar, okie dokie?" he said.

I nodded.

We walked for a few more minutes. Nothing was starting to look familiar and I was starting to get hungry and tired. "Ta…ka…kun…can…I…take…a break?"

"Oh, sure. There is a bench over there. I'm getting tired too. We should rest," he said as he led the way over there. We both sat down and got comfortable.

X X X

Standing off in the shadows are two figures watching Taka and Kyoki. One of them is shorter than the other and they are the first to speak. "Those two…they are getting close…too close…"

"They have been friends since kindergarden, so of course they are going to be jealous." the other says. He then grins and says the next in a teasing voice, "You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

The first glares at him. "Are you insane? Me, jealous of him? That is ridicules. Why could I be jealous of that goat?" they crossed their arms over their chest.

"C'mon, Yume, just admit it." he teased.

"No, Kyou. I will not admit it because it is not true!" she yelled.

"Fine, fine. Just keep it down or they will hear us." Kyou said back.

"Let's go. I think I have seen all that I need to see." Yume said as she began to walk away.

Kyou was going to ask if they should help them, but decided against it. He really did not want Yume mad at him since she could get really scary when she was mad. He looked over his shoulder at Kyoki and Taka before he ran after Yume.

X X X

Meanwhile, Yuki made his way back to the school to see if Haru somehow made his way there for whatever reason. He decided to check out Haru's locker and classroom to see if he was there. As he headed toward those places, he hears someone call his name from behind. He turned around to see a young girl who looked like she was in a grade below him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You're Sohma Yuki, right?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Good. I was looking all over the school for you. We got a call from a Sohma Shigure twenty minutes ago. He said to tell you that Hatsuharu made it to his house and that you should not worry about him anymore. And I think that was all." she smiled at him. "Well, I have told you, now I must hurry off. Have a nice weekend, Sohma-san." she bowed and ran down the hall to do whatever she had to do.

Yuki smiled, relieved that Haru was safe at Shigure's. Though, perhaps he should still be worried since Shigure's manger, Mit-chan, was coming over to get the manuscript and Shigure always seemed to cause the poor woman more stress than what was necessary. That was probably why Shigure had planned for 'family get together' to be that day, just to cause her panic and trauma. Yuki was surprised that he did not realize Shigure's intent earlier on, but Yuki had been busy the last few days since he was the Student Council president and there was a Halloween party coming up, so he had his mind on that.

_Kyoki and Taka are still out there looking for him! I have to go find them and tell them he is at Shigure's! _Yuki thought. He rushed out of the school and began to run in the direction that the two left to go look.

X X X

Haru walked around Shigure's house, rather bored. He walked into the living room where Shigure currently was. "Sensei, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Oh, yes. I'll get there when I get there. Que sera, sera, remember?" he laughed.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked, as he sat down.

"He is out looking for you. But I called his school, so he should know that you are here soon enough." Shigure told the teenager.

Haru became worried about causing Yuki to go out and look for him. "I'm going to go look for him." he stood up.

"Oh, no you won't. He'll come here. Besides, if you leave and he comes back, he will just have to go out and look for you again. Do you want to further cause him trouble?"

Haru shook his head. "No…" he sat back down and felt something in his pocket. He reached into this pocket and pulled out a cell phone that was decorated with bishonen from various anime series. Haru looked at it, mystified. He began to wonder why he forgot to give it back to Kyoki and how it ended up in his pocket.

Shigure eyed the phone and grinned. "I never knew you were so into anime guys."

"I'm not…this is Kyoki's phone. She let me use it the other day and I forgot to give it back." Haru explained. He was about to put it back into his pocket, but Shigure snapped it out of his hands.

"This is Kyoki's cell phone? Are you sure?" Shigure said, holding the phone like it was a sacred treasure.

"Uh…yea…" Haru said.

"Hehe…I'll hold onto it for you until you leave." Shigure laughed and flew out of the room with the phone hugged to his chest.

Haru rolled his eyes and closed his eyes to rest for a few moments.

X X X

"Does that look familiar to you?" I asked as we made our way down an alley that I had never seen before. At least, I do not think I had ever seen it before. I could not tell since everything began to look the same to me.

"I don't know. I do not think it does…" Taka said. His stomach began to growl then right after mine began to go off as well. "I think I'm hungry…"

"Me too." I told him. "Maybe I have some food in my backpack." I stopped, dropped my backpack and began to dig around in it. I saw something shine in the sunlight. "Oh! What is this?" I pulled out a small machine. I think it was my camcorder, but I couldn't tell since I was so hungry, it looked like a glorious piece of metal cake. "Do you think we can eat this?"

Taka took it from me and brought it up to his face where he began to closely examine it. "Hmm…it looks like it is undercooked. We might get sick, but we can try, at least."

"A little undercooked meat never killed anyone, right?" I smiled at him at the thought of some food finally getting into our stomachs after which seemed like forever since our last meal.

Taka brought the camcorder, or the glorious piece of meat that I liked to call it now, to his mouth and tried to take a bite out of it. He yelped in pain when it was too hard to eat. "Ouch! That thing is not good to eat. It's too hard." he gently tossed it back into my backpack. "Got anything else that is better?"

I began to drink around some more. "I got this paper-ish stuff in here. I'll try it to see if we can eat it." I open the notebook open and rip out a page. I shoved it into my mouth and began to chew. "Hmm…not to bad. Want some?" I held the notebook out for him to have some. He quickly nodded and took a page. He ate it as well.

"This stuff doesn't taste that bad." he smiled.

"I know. It's pretty good. I wish we had something to wash it down with, but we'll just have to live with what we got, right?" I smiled back as he nodded. "Taka, there is something I want to tell you. You know, incase we don't make it out of this together alive. In that case, I really want you to know something. I-"

"Don't talk like that. We're going to make it out of her alive. Together. You can tell me what when we get home. Ok?" he said. He looked so determined.

"Ok, Taka. When we get home, I will tell you." I smiled at him.

At that moment, we both heard a noise at the opening of the alley. We froze, not sure who could be there…

X X X

As Yuki was walking pas at alley, he heard a noise and some talking. He looked down it and saw Kyoki and Taka. He was looking at me like they had never seen me before. "Taka? Kyoki? Are you two ok? We found out where-" he began but was cut off.

"Yuki? Is that you? It's been so long? I missed you Yuki, I'm so glad that we could met again before our untimely demise." Kyoki said sadly.

"What are you talking about…?" Yuki asked, confused by her words.

"Yuki ni sakigakete boku to kojirete!" Taka sang happily. "Silent night, holy night nandemo ii kimi o dakitai."

"What is going on?" Yuki asked. He wasn't sure if this was how they normally acted around each other, or if there was something seriously wrong with them.

"Oh, nothing. He is just singing some lyrics from T.M. Revolutions Burnin' Christmas. I didn't know if he ever heard that song before. He must have learned some of the lyrics from the notebook page he ate a few minutes ago. I wrote it on that paper…" Kyoki said, looking at Taka, in wonder that he learned that from eating that paper.

"Notebook page? Ate?" Yuki said in a rather dumbfounded voice. "He ate a notebook paper?"

"Yep, me too. We couldn't find anything else to eat. We still have some more. So I guess we can survive a few more says on paper. But after that, who knows. Are you lost too? We could share our food with you." she smiled politely.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm not lost. I came to find you to let you know that we found Haru. He's at Shigure's. I'm rather worried about you two. I should walk you two home…"

"Home?" I haven't been home for days… I would like to go home. Would you like to go home, Taka-kun?" Kyoki said.

Taka nodded.

"Me too. I'm sure my mother would be very glad to know that we are not lost and dead." Kyoki smiled. Taka nodded again. Kyoki grabbed her backpack and ran over to Yuki. Kyoki gently grabbed Yuki's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you so much for saving us, Yuki-kun! I don't now what we would have done without your bravery in going out in this dreadful weather to find us."

"Kyoki. Taka. It's only been an hour since you went out to look for Haru…" Yuki told them.

"Oh…really?" Kyoki shrugged her shoulders. "Time seems to go by faster when you are scared and lost. C'mon, Taka. Let's have Yuki takes us home. Can we get home really fast? I miss my mommy."

"Sure…" Yuki said as he led the way home. Kyoki held tightly onto Yuki and Taka's hands. So tight that it seemed like she was afraid that something horrible would happen to rip them out of her sight and leave her alone to be lost and scared. When they got to Kyoki's home, Yuki walked them in. "I gotta go. The others should be at Shigure's by now. If you need any help or anything, just let me know." He thought about just calling Shigure and telling him he was going to stay with Taka and Kyoki since they seemed to be going through a weird phase. But knew that would make things only worse because then Shigure would rush over to be with Kyoki. So instead, he politely said good-bye and left the house quietly.

Kyoki and Taka walked into the kitchen. "Mom? We are home. Sorry we are so late. We got lost. Mom?" Kyoki noticed a piece of paper on the refrigerator that was not there that morning. Kyoki walked over to it and read it out loud. "'Taka and Kyoki, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you this morning, but I have to work late today. Haru is going over to Shigure's for a family dinner. So you two will be alone tonight. But! Do not worry! Your mother has made plans for you two to go out and eat tonight! I made reservations at that new restaurant that was built a few months ago, so you'll have to wear nice clothes! I got it for six tonight. Kyoki, I put that pretty black dress of yours that you wore to that one party on your bed. And Taka, I got you a new suit and I put that on your bed. Don't be late and have a nice time. I will see you later when I get home from work. Don't do anything too crazy! I love you both very much. Have a nice time!' That is what my mom wrote on this note. Why do we have to get dressed nicely just to go to a restaurant? Oh well, who cares. There'll be food." Kyoki smiled. "Let's hurry up and get dressed so we can get there on time to get the food."

"Yea." Taka nodded.

Then the two of them rushed to their rooms so they could get dressed and ready to go to the restaurant.

X X


	22. Chapter 22: Crazy Night

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Crazy Night at a Fancy Restaurant**

Kyoki walked out of her room with her black dress on. It had two-inch straps on her shoulders. The dress stopped at about an inch of her breasts. She wore black fish net gloves that went all the way up to her mid arm. The dress went down to her knees and had frilly patterns at the end. She wore black high heel boots that went up to an inch below her knees. Kyoki put her hair up into buns on either side of her head. She didn't put any makeup since she never put it on because she thought it was a waste of time and money. Kyoki looked rather good in black, but wearing all that black made her look paler than what she really was. She stumbled to the end of the hall and carefully made her way downstairs. It had been while since she wore these specific boots and she had to get reuse to them. She looked in the living room and kitchen and realized that Taka must still be getting dressed. She made her way over to the couch and sat down. She grabbed the television clicker and flipped through before she found that Fullmetal Alchemist was on. She smiled as she watched Ed flip out after having someone commenting about his height. Kyoki was so caught up in the television that she did not realize Takanori had joined her in the room until he spoke.

"Are you ready, Kyoki-chan?" he asked.

"Yea." Kyoki turned to look at him. He was now wearing a black tuxedo and a white shirt underneath the jacket. His tie was tied very messily. Kyoki smiled at him. "You look really nice in that. But your tie needs to be fixed." She got up and untied it from around his neck.

"Thanks. You, uh, look really nice too." He said looking down at her. Taka looked at the carpet when he realized that when he looked down at her face, he could see her cleavage as well. Taka began to get nervous at having her so close to him. Knowing how klutzy he was and how klutzy she could that with one klutzy move, his secret would be revealed to her.

"Thank you, Taka, but I think you look better." Kyoki said as she tried to remember to tie a tie the right way. She figured it out and tightening it up. "There. School has finally made it self useful."

"You learned to tie ties in school?" he asked.

"Yep. It was in some class called 'Survival for Singles' or something. I think they changed the name of it. We learned how to cook in that class too. It was really fun. We should get that class next semester."

"But can you take it again?" Taka asked.

"Sure. They put it under a new name. So I can juts play stupid and tell them I didn't know." Kyoki smiled mischievously. "We better go, my Taka-kun. I'm hungry." Just to prove her point, her stomach growled.

"Me too." Taka said.

Kyoki grabbed her coat and opened the door. "Then let us go and eat!"

Taka walked out and she closed the door behind them.

They walked down the road for a few moments.

"Do you know how to get there?" Taka asked. He stuffed his hands into his pocket to keep them warm.

Kyoki stopped walking. "Uh...no..." She looked up and down the road. "Maybe we can just point in one direction and go in that way and hope we get there. What do you say?"

"Hey, there is something in my pocket." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and brought it out. He unfolded it. "It's a letter from your mother. It says, 'Hello kiddies, I had the feeling that you might now know where the hell you are going so I made a map for you at the bottom of this letter showing you the way to go. Please don't get lost. That would not be cool. Just follow the instructions and it shall take you there safely. So go have fun and I love you both very much. Love Sakura.' That is a very detailed map she drew."

"Let me see." Kyoki leaned over and looked. "Wow...it is. Ok. So we are on this road and we have to turn at that road right there. Ok. Let's go!" Kyoki said as she began to march in the right direction. Taka quickly followed her.

They made it to the restaurant right on time and were seated at their table. Kyoki slipped off her jacket. They table they had was huge, Kyoki and Taka did not know why they got such a huge table, but it did not matter.

Kyoki looked around at all the fancy dressed people and all the fancy things in the building. "Does this place seem like one of those really fancy places to you?"

Taka nodded. "Yea, I was starting to think that it was." He looked around too.

"Why would my mom send us to some place like this. She knows that places like this make me really nervous." Kyoki said. "Oh, well, at least you are here with me and I'm not alone." She smiled.

Taka smiled back. For some reason, he couldn't help that Sakura had planned this whole thing out to work out like this, but he exited that thought from his head.

"Damn. When is the waiter going to get here? I am starving." Kyoki said, looking around.

"It looks pretty busy here. I hope we do not have to wait long." Taka said.

"I hope we don't either." Kyoki agreed.

Kyoki glanced over at the front door as it opened. She gasped and ducked, trying to hide behind her glass of water, when she saw whom it was. "Oh no! He's here."

"Who's here?" Taka asked.

"Sohma Shigure. He is that guy from the other day." Kyoki told him.

"Oh, that pervert." Taka said.

"Yep, that pervert. Please don't see us. Please don't see us. Oh we're ok, I guess, Yuki, Kyou, Haru are with him. Oh, and Hatori too. As long as Hatori is here I am safe." She smiled and sat back up.

"I'll protect you from him too." Taka said softly.

"Oh yes. I have my Taka here to protect me too. I can't forget that." she smiled at her friend.

Shigure looked around the room to see if there was anyone he knew there. He stopped looking when he saw Kyoki...and she was with that stupid teenager! Shigure began to whine.

Shigure wasn't wearing his normal kimono today; he was wearing a nice suit. So were Haru, Yuki and Kyou. Hatori was wearing a suit like he usually did.

"What is your deal Shigure?" Kyou snapped.

"My Kyoki is here. But she is with someone right now." Shigure whined. "Not for long though." He began to march over to where Kyoki and Taka were.

"She's not yours." Kyou called after him.

"Hatori...he's already at it." Yuki told him cousin.

"Do not worry. I brought some medicine with sedatives if he acts too out of control." Hatori said. "But we should not let him get too far out of view." Hatori said coldly as he began to slowly follow Shigure.

"Oh no. He's coming over here." Kyoki said, dreading the mans' presence. She really liked Shigure, just not when he got into his perverted moods.

"Hello my lovely Kyoki. It is nice to finally see you again." Shigure said nicely to Kyoki. He then turned to Taka and growled, "Hello Taka, was it?"

"Yes, that is my name. Hello to you too." Taka said coldly back at him.

"Hello, Shigure. What brings you to the same building as us?" Kyoki smiled sweetly.

"Why, that is a nice dress you are wearing." Shigure grinned.

"Thanks..." Kyoki said.

"We are here because Shigure here wanted a family gathering. Tohru had to work so he decided to drag us here." Hatori said calmly.

"Hatori-san! It's so good to see you again. Sorry about last time I saw you." Kyoki began to blush.

"It is fine. Are you ill? You're very pale and you don't look so well." Hatori said as he put his hand on her forehead.

Yuki and the two other teenagers walked over to them.

"Why are you feeling her forehead?" Kyou asked. "Are you becoming a pervert like Shigure?"

"Is there something wrong with Kyoki-chan?" Yuki asked, suddenly worried. "You are not ill, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm always pale like this. I don't know why, but I am. Don't worry about me." She assured them.

"You feel fine. But let me know if you start to feel sick." Hatori told her.

"Yes, Hatori-san, I will." Kyoki smiled up at him.

"This teenage scoundrel brought you here when you are not feeling well. How dare you, Takagaru!" Shigure hissed.

"Shut up, Shigehito." Taka spat back.

Kyoki stood up. "Shigure, I am fine and I wished you would not speak to my best friend like that." She turned to Hatori. "Hatori, if you and Yuki, Haru, and Kyou wish, would you like to sit with us?"

"Very well, it would be best if we did so I can make sure you are well." he said, sitting at the chair next to Kyoki's.

Taka scooted to the seat on Kyoki's other side so that perverted dog wouldn't sit there. Kyoki sat back down.

"What about me?" Shigure whined.

"You may sit with us if you promise to behave." she told him.

The three male teenagers sat down. Yuki next to Taka, Haru on the other side of Taka and Kyou sat by Hatori so he would not somehow get into a fight with the mouse and cow. They all took off their jackets so they would be more comfortable.

Shigure nodded. "I'll be good! I'll be good!" He plopped down in the seat between Haru and Kyou.

"You better be or I'll dose you up so high with sedatives it will be dangerous." Hatori said, glaring at his friend and cousin.

Shigure gulped in fear. "Yes, sir."

"Is Sakura-san joining us?" Yuki asked.

"No. She's at work right now. That is why me and Taka are here." She said.

"Hmm... that explains why you are here, but why is _he_ here?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, you probably don't know this yet. But Taka is living with at my house now. We're going to be repainting his old bedroom this weekend or next week, at least I think that is what my mother told me." she told them.

"You...and him...live in the same...house?" Shigure asked slowly.

Kyoki nodded.

"I wanna live in Sakura's house too! Can I live there too? Those two teenagers abuse me!" Shigure pointed at Yuki and Kyou. Yuki just rolled his eyes while Kyou glared at the older man. "And they wreck my house. Please save me from their treacherous ways!"

"Ah, I... don't think so." Kyoki said.

Shigure began to speak again but stopped when Hatori pulled out a syringe from this coat pocket and tapped it to get the air out. Shigure immediately shriveled back into his seat and became quiet.

Just then the waitress came and asked them what they wanted. They all made their orders and then she scurried away.

"For some strange reason, I am getting déjà vu, but not quite. It's like déjà vu, but different, you know?" Taka said out loud for some reason.

"Yes, I seem to be getting the same feeling." Yuki said.

"I'm not feeling anything. Just hungry and weak." Kyoki whined.

Hatori suddenly reached out and felt her forehead. "Your forehead is starting to get warm. Take it easy."

"I want to feel her lovely forehead." Shigure began to reach forward, he was almost there, but Haru pulled him back in his seat. He went back rather suddenly that his knee hit the table and made Yuki and Taka's water glasses fall on them. Taka looked down and stared at the water that got on the side of his leg while Yuki glared at Shigure.

Yuki looked at Taka and calmly said, "We should go to the bathroom to clean off the water."

Taka nodded.

They both stood up and walked to the bathroom. When they entered the bathroom, Taka gasped.

"What is wrong?" Yuki asked him.

"I just got a really strong case of déjà vu." He looked down at himself. "But last time it felt like I was really muddy and wet..." He glanced at the sink and at the toilet. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but the same thing is happening to me." Yuki smiled nervously. "Perhaps in some other lifetime or what not we came to a fancy restaurant covered with mud and water and came here and the faucet and toilet broke."

Taka smiled back. "Maybe. That would be funny if something like that happened." He grabbed a paper towel and began to pat the water out of the cloth, Yuki did the same thing. When they were finished, they threw the towels away and emerged from the bathroom and returned to their seats.

When they got back, Kyou and Shigure were arguing. After a few moments, they both quieted down.

"So, Taka, how have you liked school so far?" Hatori asked.

"I really like it so far. It seems to be like a cool school." Taka told him.

"Hey Kyoki! Hey Kyoki!" Shigure waved his arms to get Kyoki's attention.

Kyoki glanced over at him. "Yes?"

"Betcha can't guess what I have that belongs to you." Shigure grinned.

"Huh? You have something that belongs to me?" Kyoki could not think of something that he could have that belonged to her, but she tried to remember if anything important was missing at the moment. "Did you take something from my room?"

"Nope. Now guess." Shigure said, jumping happily in his seat.

"Shigure, you didn't take any of her undergarments like you did that one girl you were obsessed with last time, did you?" Yuki asked. He was worried about what the answer might be.

"No, of course not. Those days are over." He said in a tone that made him sound like he was offended.

"Good, because if you did it this time as well, I will not help you. And I'll make sure Ayame does not help as well." Hatori said, disgusted at the reminder of that incident that happened years and years ago.

"Kyoki!" Guess!" Shigure whined.

"Uh, I don't know...did you take my GameBoy? My Playstation 2? My GameCube?" Kyoki asked.

Each time, Shigure smiled and shook his head.

Kyoki thought for a few moments, then her face became pale and frightful. "My Tales of Symphonia game? You took it didn't you! Give it back to me you sick bastard! That is the best game in the world! How the hell could you have taken it from me!" She yelled, unconcerned about that fact that she was making a scene. She stood up, glaring at the twenty-seven year old man who sat across the table from her. Kyoki crossed her arms over her chest. "How could you? How could you take something so important to me? Do you know how long I wanted for this most perfect game to fall into my hands? Do you know how badly I want to beat it to see if Kratos going to join back with Lloyd and the others? Do you know how important this game is to me? Did you know that I started my Pokemom game just so I could go and name all the Pokemon after characters and places from Tales of Symphonia? You are the most heartless person I have ever seen in my life and I don't think I can ever look or be in the same room as you ever again!"

Shigure shriveled back in fear. Taka looked at his friend, surprised at how loud she could yell. Hatori just took a sip of his water and waited until her outburst was over. Haru just stared at Kyoki, unfazed by this ordeal. Kyou stared at Kyoki like she was insane, while Yuki sat there, speechless because he had never in his life seen Kyoki this angry.

"Ma'am, can you please sit down and calm down. If you don't' I will have to escort you out. You are making the other guests nervous." a waiter made his way over and told her.

Kyoki slightly blushed when she realized almost half of the people in the building were staring at her. "I'm sorry, I was just upset because this pervert stole my game."

"Please forgive me, but I don't really care. Just sit down and calm down." And with that, he marched away.

Kyoki sat down, still glaring at Shigure.

"I-I didn't go into your room and I never stole that game from you. I swear." Shigure said.

"Do you swear with your life?" Kyoki growled.

"Y-yes." He nodded rapidly.

"Fine." Kyoki said. "What do you have that is mine then?"

Shigure dropped his fear and smiled brilliantly. "I got your cell phone! Haru had it but I took it from him and I didn't give it back to him. I redecorated it for you. You had so many pictures of anime guys on and saved on your cell phone that I took the privilege to add some better pictures to it. Go ahead and take a look." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone, he leaned across the table to hand it to her.

Kyoki reluctantly leaned forward and took it. Her phone which was once decorated quite nicely with pictures of some of her favorite anime guys was now covered with pictures of Shigure that were taped on so well that it would most likely take hours to get off. "My beautiful phone...now covered by you...how...unnecessarily thoughtful..." She was unaware of what to say.

"I took some digital pictures of me as well. So now you can use those as the backgrounds so you won't ever have to forget my face." he grinned. "Go ahead and look at them."

"Kyoki, you really should not do that. Knowing Shigure..." Yuki began.

"I'm sure it's not too bad." Kyoki said as she opened the phone and turned it on. The new background game on and it was one of Shigure and he had a huge grin on his face. She then brought up the menu and clicked on the file where she could view her pictures. She flipped through them and was relieved that they were not inappropriate things. She was relieved until she came to the bottom of the list where there was a folder symbol that would lead her to more pictures of the pervert. It was titled "Dirtiness." She decided that was as far as she would go and was planning on deleting them all later on. Her finger moved down to press the power button, but a person behind her bumped into her seat which caused her finger to land on the enter button. She gasped when the disturbing next picture came up. The phone fell from her hand and fell onto her lap. "I...think I am going to be sick."

Hatori saw a glimpse at what she had seen and quickly took it from her lap. He began to delete all the indecent pictures that were on the phone. "Young teenagers as yourself should not have seen such things. If you want me to prescribe you some sedatives for the next few nights to get over this drama, I will." He deleted the pictures without even looking at them.

"I...would like that. Thank you." Kyoki tried to smile, but was too disgusted by what she had seen.

"What the hell is wrong? What did you see?" Kyou asked.

Kyoki opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She could not put into words what she saw. Then she felt a lunge down in her stomach and knew she had to get to a bathroom before it was too late. "Please excuse me, I think I must puke." Kyoki jumped up and quickly ran to the signs that marked the girls bathroom.

Taka glared at Shigure as he stood up to follow his friend.

"Taka, stay here, you won't be allowed to go in there. Yuki, you go and make sure Kyoki is all right." Hatori said, finishing up deleting the last of the pictures. He placed the phone next to her plate.

"Me? But I'm a guy too." Yuki said.

"Yea, but you look enough like a girl to be allowed in." Kyou sneered.

Taka sat down and looked at Yuki. "Please Yuki, I'm really worried about Kyoki and I don't want her to be alone right now."

Yuki sighed. "Fine." He stood up and made his way to the female bathroom without any trouble. He walked in and called out Kyoki's name. All the stalls in the bathroom were open except for one that was partially closed. He could hear Kyoki coughing inside of it. He rushed over to the stall pushed it open gently. Kyoki was on her knees, leaning over the toilet. He kneeled down beside her and held her hair back for her in case she was really going to puke.

"Why...did you cousin have to do something like that? Why is he...so damn perverted?" She asked between gasp of air.

"I do not know. I am incredibility sorry for whatever you saw." Yuki said sadly. "Sometimes I just want to kill him."

She grabbed her stomach in pain. Yuki began to rub her back, which helped her feel a little better. She was about to stand up and say she was fine when it came pouring out of her mouth. The snack she ate earlier that day came pouring out.

Yuki would have turned his head so he wouldn't look, but the contents looked very much like paper.

When Kyoki was finished, she sat on the ground. She took some paper towel and wiped her mouth. She tossed it into the toilet and flushed it.

"I'm sorry, but was that..." Yuki trailed off as he released her hair. He looked at her face and realized she was crying. "You're crying."

"I always cry after I puke. I don't know why, but I do. And yes, that was puke. Me and Taka thought we were going to die when we were looking for Haru and we got hungry so we, um, ate my homework." She smiled nervously. "I'm all better now and I'm really hungry. I wonder if our food got there yet."

"Are you sure you should eat?" Yuki asked, worried that she might get sick again.

"I'll be fine," she said as she stood up and walked out of the stall. Yuki followed her out. She went to the sink and washed her hands.

At that moment Hatori walked in and looked at Kyoki and saw that she had been crying. He turned to Yuki and said, "Yuki, please leave us for a moment. I must talk to Kyoki for a second."

Yuki nodded, headed to the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder at Kyoki.

When he had left the room, Hatori spoke. "Kyoki, I am sorry for what my cousin made you go through. Would you like to forget that grutese picture from your mind?"

"Yes, but there is no way I can do that. I mean, that would be cool, but I'll just have to live with it, won't I?" Kyoki smiled.

"There is away. Kneel down so you won't fall down." Hatori said.

Kyoki did not know what he was up to, but she was curious and so she did as she was told.

Hatori kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her forehead. "Close your eyes." She did so and he began to erase that horrible picture from her mind. When he was done he removed his hand from her forehead.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him curiously. "W-what happened? Why can't I remember that picture that was on my phone? I mean I did puke because of it, why can't I remember it?"

"It is for the best that you forgot. Lets go join the others." He told her.

Kyoki nodded. "I'm starving." She quickly stood up.

The two of them walked out and joined the others.

Kyoki sat down and glanced over at Shigure who looked like he was sleeping. "Is he ok?"

"Do not worry about him. I took care of him. He won't bother any of us for a few hours." Hatori said.

"Yea, it was so cool. Hatori snuck up behind Shigure and just popped him with a needle and the next second, Shigure was babbling about stuff and then he was out." Taka said happily.

"Are you ok, Kyoki?" Yuki asked, looking at Kyoki. "Are you ok? Do you still feel ill?"

"No. I'm fine. I can't remember the picture any more so I don't think I'll get sick again. At least not for today." Kyoki told him. "I don't know how I forgot, but I did."

Haru, Kyou and Yuki all looked at Hatori.

"Did you..." Yuki said.

Hatori nodded.

For once in his life, Yuki was happy that Hatori used his erasing abilities.

Finally the food arrived and they were served.

"Yay! I'm glad that the food came. I was starting to get worried." Kyoki said.

"Me too." Taka said as he took a bite of something that was on his plate.

Everyone ate except Shigure, who was sleeping. He moved in his sleep and his body fell forward and landed in his food, but he still did not wake up.

When they were finished eating, Kyoki yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Haru said.

The waiter stopped by and gave Kyoki a receipt saying that her mother had already made arrangements for the whole meal to be paid for. After that, the seven of them made their way to the front door. Haru and Yuki both had one of Shigure's feet and were dragged him to the door. They all stepped out in the cool October air.

"This was quite a interesting day." Kyoki smiled. "It was a lovely dinner, maybe we could do this again? But next time, maybe without him." She indicated to Shigure.

"Yea, I agree. It would be nice to do this again." Yuki said nicely.

"Haru-kun? Are you going to your home for the weekend or are you going to our house?" Kyoki asked.

Haru thought for a moment. "I guess I'll come home with you two."

"Okie dokie! Then let us begin our walk home. See you guys later." Kyoki smiled.

"I'll give you a ride, we are heading in the same direction after all." Hatori told her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble," she told him.

"It won't be any trouble." Hatori assured her.

"What?! If those three come it is going to be cramped. It was crowded on the way there. I am not sitting by the damn mouse this time. I don't are what you say, I refuse!" Kyou yelled.

"Hatori, what about you know what?" Haru asked.

"We'll just put her in the front and the rest of you can sit in the back." Hatori said as he began to stroll toward his car, Kyoki walking a few feet behind him. The others slowly followed.

When they got to the car, Hatori opened the front passenger side seat and told Kyoki to get in. She did so happily. He then went to the back and try to arrange them so they all in properly. When he realized he could not get all five guys in the back, he opened the passenger side door again and had Kyoki scoot over and had Kyou sit there. He then put Shigure in the back and propped him up against the door, then he put Yuki in, then Haru and lastly Taka. He then closed all the doors and opened the driver's door and sat down. He started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive towards Kyoki's home. Everyone was very quiet in the car.

He had only driven for a minute when he felt slight pressure on his right arm. He glanced over and saw that Kyoki had fallen asleep and her head had shifted and landed on his arm. "Kyou, move her and let her rest her head on your shoulder."

"Why the hell do I have to do that?" Kyou snapped.

"Because if she turns any more, he will transform and we will get into a car accident, you stupid cat." Yuki snapped.

"Shut up!" Kyou said as he pulled Kyoki away from Hatori.

Kyoki mumbled something under breath and scouted closer to Kyou and hugged him. Kyou changed into a cat. Still sleeping, Kyoki hugged onto the cat Kyou.

Kyou tried to squirm out of her embrace, but it was impossible and he soon gave up.

A few minutes later and they pulled into the driveway of their home. Kyoki woke up and realized there was a pile of clothes and a cat in her arms. "Where did this cat come from?" She turned to the cat and cradled him in her arms. "You're just a pretty little kitty, aren't you? I never seen a cat this color before, but that is what makes you pretty."

"Uh, he is my cat. He must have sneaked into the car earlier." Hatori lied quickly.

"Wow! I never knew you had a cat! That is so cool! You should bring him over to meet my kitties one day." Kyoki said. "Uh, where is Kyou?"

"We dropped that guy off early so he could walk home." Yuki said quickly.

"I see. Well, thank you for driving us home, Hatori-san. It was nice to see you guys. Later." Kyoki put Kyou on the seat and opened the door. She got out and closed it.

"Bye." Taka and Haru said as they too got out of the car and closed it. They followed Kyoki up to the house where she pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"Gosh, I'm so tired. Oh, I was thinking, the three of us should dress up as characters all from the same anime and go trick or treating. We should get Kyou, Yuki, Hatori and the others to come with us as well." she said as she took off her boots.

"That sounds like a good idea, but Hatori and Kyou don't seem like ones to really get into the spirit of Halloween." Taka told her.

"Yes, I agree. But we will have to get them to come with us. I was thinking about us all dressing up as Fullmetal Alchemist characters. Wouldn't that be fun?" Kyoki asked. "I really want to dress up either as Ed, Havoc, Riza, Maes, or Roy. Oh! Or Al and Lust! Why or why are there so many cool characters on Fullmetal Alchemist? What do you too say?"

"I'll do it." Haru said.

"Most of those are guys." Taka informed her.

Kyoki turned on him. "What do you mean by that? Do I need to be a guy to dress up like a guy?"

"N-no! I was just saying. Forget I said anything." He said quickly.

"Good." She smiled and calmed down. "I think you would make a really good Roy. So do you want Roy, Taka?"

"Sure." He said.

"And Haru..." She looked at Haru. "You should be Farman. He has hair like yours. His is white on top and black on the bottom as well. I think I will be...Ed! I want to be like Ed! I'm sure Yume will want to be Greed, because she really likes Greed. All I need now is Al...who will be my little brother Al? Aha! Maybe I can get Hiro, those two sound a lot alike. But I shouldn't decide the others until I get them to agree to do this with us."

"...Yea." Taka said.

"I should start to get our costumes ready. I'm sure I can get some of the things we need to on E-Bay. Oh I can't wait! Let's plan more of this over the weekend, ok?"

They both nodded.

"Ok. I'm kinda tired right now, so I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight both of you."

"Goodnight." Both of the guys said.

Kyoki went up to her room and got ready for bed. When she was finished, she curled up under her sheets and began to plan and think about the most wonderful Halloween that would happen that year.

** X X **


	23. Chapter 23: Someone Just For Me

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Furuba Theater: Someone Just For Me**

Shigure was humming happily in the kitchen when Yuki, Kyou and Tohru woke up to get ready for school. The three of them walked in to find Shigure cheerfully rummaged through the cabinets for something. The three of them stared at him as he did as he was doing.

"What are you doing, Shigure?" Tohru asked politely, breaking the silence. "Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast if you'd like."

"Who cares if he is hungry?! Why the hell is he up so early?! It's bad enough I have to see him after school, now I have to see him in the morning too!" Kyou yelled angrily.

Yuki just stood there, not quite awake to understand what was going on yet.

"Ah, Tohru-kun, I am so glad you are awake. I have to get tea because I have guests and they need to have tea, well, they don't need to have tea, but it would be nice to have tea." Shigure babbled.

"Oh, are we having guests later? I can stop by from the store after school and get some good food for them." Tohru said.

"That will not be necessary seeing as we are already here." a young boy's voice said from the table. "Sohma-san, I already told you that I don't have to have tea."

The three teenagers turned to look at the two people sitting at the dining table. The young boy had black short hair and was wearing a school uniform that had a white tie that had a black arrow at the end of it. He had an emotionless expression on his face. Sitting next to him was a female who looked older than he was. She had long hair that was into ponytails and was braided in pigtails. Her hair went down all the way to her thighs. She wore a maid hat, and a little maid looking outfit. She had a huge brown tied in the back of the outfit. She was also wearing black tights with black shoes.

"Oh, my! I didn't realize we had quests. Please forgive me." Tohru said as she bowed apologetically.

"It's fine," the young boy said.

"Shigure! Why didn't you tell us people would be here so damn early in the morning?!" Kyou yelled.

Yuki snapped awake and swung his fist and punched Kyou in the side of the face. That punch surprised Kyou and he crashed into the wall, damaging it quite a bit. Yuki looked at the two guests and turned to Shigure and said, "What are you up too?"

"What do you mean by that, dear Yuki? I'm not up to anything. I just invited my dear friend Kobubunji Minou and his persocom Yuzuki." Shigure told them. "Now you three get ready for school so I can talk to him."

"Persocom? What the hell is that?" Kyou said.

"A persocom is a humanoid computer." Minoru explained.

"Oh..." Kyou said.

"So it's a computer that looks like a human?" Tohru asked. She was amazed.

"Yes. And my master made me as well." Yuzuki smiled.

"Ah! The computer talked!" Tohru jumped a few feet back.

"Are you going to have him make you a persocom?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Shigure smiled as he threw some cereal in their hands, shoved their coats, bags and shoes into their arms, (how the coats, bags, shoes or cereal got into his hands is unknown) and shoved them out the door, before closing it he called out, "Have a nice day!" and slammed the door and locked it.

"I have a uneasy feeling." Yuki told the two others.

"For once I agree with you." Kyou said.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that perverted dog is up to something." Yuki said as he shrugged. "It's best if we go to school and stay out of his way."

Tohru slowly nodded and looked at the house.

The three of them put on their shoes and coats and headed toward school without saying another word. When they entered the school, they saw Kyoki standing in the middle of the hallway. She was doing anything but standing there.

Tohru, thinking that something was wrong, ran over to her. "Okamiki-san? Are you ok?"

Kyoki turned to her and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I am just in shock."

"Shock? Why?" Tohru said as she looked around for anything that looked shocking.

Kyoki pointed to the person who had just entered the school. "It's Hideki Motosuwa."

Tohru turned to see the person she was pointing at. She was pointing at a guy who looked like he was nineteen-ish. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with baggy pants and sneakers. He looked like he was lost from the look on his face and the way that his hand was scratching the back of his head.

"Hideki-kun!" Kyoki cried out as she ran toward the young man and glomped him.

Yuki and Kyou could tell from the surprised look on this Hideki's face that he did not know Kyoki.

"She is acting very unlike herself today." Yuki asked.

"Yea, you think?" Kyou snapped as he stormed away.

"Uh, hello." He said. He seemed to be enjoying the hug and did not attempt to push her away.

A short young woman followed him into the building. "Chi?" She had long blond hair that went almost down to her feet. She was wearing a cute little blue sundress. She was hugging onto a book. When she saw what Kyoki was doing, she copycatted her and glomped onto Hideki as well.

Hideki grinned, but suddenly stopped when his nose began to bleed. "Uh, where is the bathroom."

Kyoki pointed in the direction of the bathroom for him.

"Thanks. Can you take care of Chi while I go there?" He asked Kyoki as he gently pushed both girls off of him.

"Yes!" Kyoki said happily.

"Tohru, let's go to class before something else crazy happens." Yuki said.

"Oh, ok." Tohru looked over at Kyoki, but then turned to follow Yuki to class.

"So you're Chi, right?" Kyoki asked.

Chi nodded.

"You're just so damn cute!" Kyoki said as she hugged the chobit.

Chi hugged her back. Chi's book slipped out of her grasp and fell to the floor.

Kyoki released Chi and looked down at the book. "Oh, I'm sorry." She bent down and picked it up. "A City With No People...That sounds interesting. Can I read it while we wait?"

"Read to me?" Chi asked.

"Sure, Chi-san. I will read it to you. Let's sit on the floor over there and I will read it for you." Kyoki said as she led the way over to the spot she pointed at. The two of them sat down and Kyoki began to read. She opened the book and read, "In this city, there are no people. The lights are on in all the houses, but there is nobody on the streets. Are there people inside? I peek in the window to find out. There are people. But they are with "them." I look in other houses. These people are with "them" too. This city is just like all the rest. Being with "them" is fun. More fun than being with people. Nobody comes outside anymore. There are not people in this city. I will leave this city and go to another one. I hope that I will meet someone. Some one just for me. But if that special someone falls in love with me...I will have to leave that someone. Even so, I want to meet that special someone. This is what I think as I leave the city with no people." When she was finished she closed the book. "Awww, poor little bunny. This book is really cute. We should go get another book; we don't know how long Hideki is going to be in there. We'll run to the bookstore, get another book, then come back and read it. Want to do that?"

Chi smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Let's do it then!" Kyoki stood up.

Chi did the same.

Kyoki took Chi's hand as they exited the building and the two of them began to skip off toward the bookstore.

Hideki came out of the bathroom and walked over to the front of the school to see the two girls gone. Without meaning to, he began to freak out. "Chi? Where are you? Are you ok?" And with that he began to run around the school frantically looking for the lost little Chobit.

Kyoki and Chi entered the store. Kyoki led the way over to the horror section of the books. "First I'll show you the best type of books and then we'll look at the mangas, ok?"

"Chi." She said as she nodded.

"You're so cute. I wish I could only say one word like you do. That way I wouldn't have to talk so much." Kyoki smiled as she stopped in the section she wanted. They stood in an aisle that was covered with books that were from horror authors. "My most favorite author is Stephan King. I really like IT and Desperation. Carrie is really good too, but kinda sad. Have you ever read those?"

Chi shook her head.

"What? Never? You poor child. I shall buy you some then." She grabbed some books off the shelf. "Now, manga time." She grabbed the other's hand and began to direct the way to the manga aisle. When they got there, Kyoki began to shove countless titles of books in Chi's arms and commenting on how each one was very good and interesting. "Now, we are ready to go back to school to meet up with Hideki. He will be very happy that you have such nice books now."

Chi nodded and smiled, happy at the thought of pleasing Hideki.

Kyoki rushed to pay for the items, and then she rushed them back to the school so they would not worry Hideki, but it was too late. When they were near the school, they realized that something was very wrong. All the students of the school were outside. Kyoki saw Yuki and walked over to him. "Hey, has there been a fire?"

"No. But that would be the most normal reason for us to be out here. There is some guy in there running from room to room yelling out Chi. The teachers and staff became worried and had us evacuate quickly. They think he is dangerous." Yuki told her, keeping his eyes on the school.

"Wow. You do not see something like this everyday. Do they know who he is?" Kyoki said. Then it hit her. She knew who it was. She gasped and began to panic. "It's all my fault. I have to give her back to him."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

But Kyoki was too busy thinking to notice that he had spoken. "I have to get to him." And with that she grabbed Chi's hand and began to run toward the school. Chi went along willingly, she was clutching the bag of books to herself. Many teachers tried to stop her from entering, but she made her way through them all. She began to call out Hideki's name, trying to get him to know that she was back. She heard a noise from the stairs down the hall she was in and made a wild dash to it to see if he was there. She rushed in the stairwell to find a severely depressed Hideki. "Hideki, I'm really sorry. I just took Chi out to get some books; I didn't mean to make you go hysterical. I'm really sorry."

Chi stepped forward and hugged her bag of books. "Chi has books now."

"Yay! She speaks now! Isn't she so cute." Kyoki said.

Hideki smiled hugely and jumped down the stairs to give Chi a big hug. "I'm so relieved you are safe. Those are nice books you go. Want to go home now, Chi?"

Chi nodded.

"Well, we are going to go now. Thank you for the books. Later." Hideki smiled and waved as they headed toward the fire exit.

"Later." Kyoki waved and smiled as she began to hum to the tune of 'Let Me Be With You.' She turned and skipped back to her classroom where she sat as she waited for her fellow classmates to return.

Later that day, Yuki and Kyou walked straight home from school, they got to leave early because of the crazy guy that had entered it, Tohru decided to leave for work to get there early and get ready. So the two of them were alone on the sidewalk. They walked the farthest they possibly could from each other. They both walked fast so they could get home and not have to look at each until dinnertime. When they got to Shigure's home, they both prepared to go to their rooms but they both stopped when they saw Kyoki in their living. They were both surprised to see her since there was no way she could have gotten there before her unless she left school before them, which she didn't because they had both seen her walk into a classroom as they left the building. And she was not wearing her school uniform or any other type of clothing she usually wore. She was wearing a little maid outfit that was extremely short.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyou yelled. "I am not having a good day so you should go home."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Yuki yelled at his cousin.

"That phase does not process. Please rephrase." She said in a monotone voice.

"Kyoki? Are you ok?" Yuki asked. He had never heard her talk like this before, he believed that no one had ever probably heard her talk like this, at least not in a normal conversation.

"Uh...what?" Kyou said, taken aback by her formality.

"I requested that you to proceed to rephrase your last statement." She said again in an emotionless tone.

Yuki and Kyou looked at each other, then back at "Kyoki."

"Ah, there you two are. I am happy you two are home, there is something I want to show you." Shigure smiled.

Kyoki stiffly turned and walked over to Shigure and hugged him.

Kyou and Yuki's jaws dropped slightly.

"I...I thought she didn't like you!" Kyou said.

"Yea...what he said." Yuki spoke quietly.

"Yea, well. Things happened. She came over a few minutes ago and confessed her love to me. It was glorious." Shigure smiled.

"But how could that happened? We left school before she did..." Yuki told him. "We left early and she ran into the school."

"Ah, well..." Shigure said. He seemed to be getting nervous. "Things happened." He laughed.

"Master is there anything you wish for me to get for you?" Kyoki asked.'

"Why yes! Could you be a doll and get me some tea?" he patted her head.

"Yes." Kyoki smiled and left the room to the kitchen.

"This is just too weird. I'm gotta here!" Kyou ran outside and onto the roof.

Yuki just walked past Shigure and headed to his room, where he closed and locked the door incase Shigure wanted to show him the weird Kyoki again.

Meanwhile, Shigure and his Kyoki were heading to the living room when there was a knock on his front door. He made his way over and answered it. Standing before him was Hatsuharu and Kyoki.

"Hi, Shigure. I was walking and then I got a sudden urge to come to your house. I'm sorry for interrupting you." Kyoki smiled. "I had Haru come along because I didn't know if Yuki and Haru were home or not and I didn't want to be here alone with you. No offense or anything."

"None taken. It is nice to see you Haru and the real Kyoki today." He smiled.

"Real...Kyoki? What do you mean by that? Haru, what does he mean by that?" Kyoki asked. "Is there a fake me? Is there an alternate dimension of a million other mes and they came through, which would now make me the real one in this world? Or is it the other way around? Did I get sucked in their world where the fakes are and now I am the only real one? Or am I, in some twisted demented world the real fake one? What is it Shigure?" She grabbed his kimono and shook him. "Tell me damnit!"

"Wah! She's scaring me! Haru!" Shigure whined.

"C'mon Kyoki. You know you're the only Kyoki this world has. So don't hurt Sensei, ok?" Haru said, calming Kyoki down.

She let go of Shigure. "Yes, I am the only one. I am sorry. When I was a child, I use to have this nightmare that there was a alternate world and there was a evil me who lived in that world who wanted to kill me and one day in my dream I was driving in the car with my mother and we passed our home, but it was not our home...it was darker...and she was there...glaring at me and she had a knife in her hand like she wanted to kill me. In my dream, she would have, most likely, but I woke up. It was a crazy dream, but I still think that there is an evil me. Sorry about all of this." She shook the back of her neck and smiled. "You think I am crazy now, don't you?"

"No, of course we don't." Shigure patted her on the head.

"Umm...Shigure, do you mind if I watch Fullmetal Alchemist?" Kyoki said suddenly.

"Sure, go ahead." he said.

She quickly said thank you and then made a mad dash out of the room to watch Fullmetal Alchemist on the television.

"Master, I am sorry it has taken so long for me to get your tea." "Kyoki" said as she walked into the hall with Haru and Shigure. She held a small tray that had a cup of tea balanced on it. "Oh, I see we have more guests. Should I make more tea?"

"Yes. That would be wonderful." Shigure smiled at her.

She nodded, smiled and left again with the tray with the cup still in her hands.

"...what is going on?" Haru asked.

"That is my new persocom. Isn't she wonderful? I'm still working out the bugs in her, but in a few days she should be a perfect replica of Kyoki. But this one will love me." He laughed hysterically.

The real Kyoki popped her head into where they were. "Are you ok, Shigure?"

"Ah, yes. I am fine. Thank you for your concern." He smiled.

"Ok." She went back to watching her show.

The persocom walked back over to them. "How many people shall I serve?"

"Three." Shigure told her.

"Yes, master." she left again.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Haru asked.

"Someone made it for me. I got it today. Normally, it would have taken a lot more than one day to make, but he got it done in that time. He is a genius, you know and he is only twelve years old." Shigure grinned suddenly. "Do you want me to have him make one that looks like Yuki for you? It can be done, you know?"

Haru looked at the older man and said, "Thank you, but no. I am quite pleased with the real Yuki and I do not need a replacement."

"Very well. Suit yourself. I was just asking." Shigure shrugged his shoulders.

Kyoki popped her head back in. "I love this show so much. And the opening song is sang by L'ArcEnCiel who I absolutely love. You two should really come and watch this show with me. It's really good."

"I will." Haru walked past Shigure and followed Kyoki to the television. Shigure smiled and followed them as well.

A few minutes later, and the teas were finished. Before "Kyoki" entered the room where the others were, she said, "The tea is ready."

Kyoki jumped. She was surprised to hear her own voice with out it coming out of her mouth. "Who was that?"

"That, Kyoki, was my persocom that I had made. Her name is Kyoki." Shigure said as he stood by the doorway as the computer entered the room. She was holding a tray with three cups on it. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You made a persocom of me...and she talks like that! I do not talk like that! And why did you make me?!" Kyoki took a few threatening steps toward Shigure and his robot. "How dare you make a inhuman clone of me with asking for my permission!"

"I sense you are going to hurt Master, I will not alone to this to happen." "Kyoki" said as she threw the teacups to the ground where they shattered and made a horrible mess.

"Yea? Is that so? Well, you're going to the scrap heap so I don't think you will have much of a say in this!" Kyoki yelled. "Where is your off button, Robo-Kyoki?"

"That information you are looking for is classified," she told the real one.

"Please, don't fight over me." Shigure tried to intervene.

"I am not fighting for you! I'm fighting for the right to be the only me!" Kyoki yelled.

"Get away from Master or I will have to resort to hurting you severely." Robo-Kyoki warned.

"Likewise." she snapped.

"Very well." The persocom's arm began to transform into a small cannon launcher.

Shigure took a step back and whined. "I didn't ask for that to be installed."

"I know. I took the liberty to do it on my own. I knew that this would occur. It is for your own safely. Prepare for the bomb in five seconds. Beginning countdown..." she said. "Five seconds...four seconds..."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! What do they say to do when a cannon blaster thingy is pointed right at you?!" Kyoki panicked. She looked at the television where Ed was flipping out at someone for referring to his height. "What would Ed do? He would do this!" She got a determined look on her face and then clapped her hands together like he does...but nothing happened..."What?" A second later a huge rock wall came out of the ground and made a protected barrier. "Haru get over here!"

"Three seconds..."

Haru slowly pulled his eyes from the television and slowly did as he was told.

"Shigure! Hurry over here!" Kyoki yelled.

"...two seconds..."

Shigure ran over quickly.

"One second. Prepare for pain!" she shot the cannon. It fired and hit the hall, but then bounced back at the Robo-Kyoki. The whole house shook for a few moments. Before she was blasted to pieces, she managed to say, "Well, that didn't go as planned..."

After the explosion went off, the wall disappeared. Robo-Kyoki was blown apart. Her body parts were all over. Most of the wall was destroyed and it took out most of the front hallway.

"My house...she wrecked my house..." Shigure said as comical tears rained down his face. "Why my house?"

"Wow! Did you see what I did? Wasn't that so cool? I didn't think I could, but then I thought about Al and Ed and then I could do it! I did it!" Kyoki said happily.

"Yea…but it destroyed my house and my persocom." Shigure whined.

"What is going on down here? Is everyone all right?" Yuki ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw the damage.

"The stupid robot was blown to pieces." Kyoki said triumphal in her defeat of the persocom.

"Oh. That is good. That thing was weird." Yuki said calmly.

"But look at the house!" Shigure cried.

"It was your own fault." Yuki told him.

Kyou burst into the house. "What the hell is going on? I was about to take a nap and then there was a explosion and the house shook!" he yelled. "What is this mess?"

"This is the mess of victory!" Kyoki said happily. "Now, I think we should all join in and sing READY STEADY GO!"

"No way in hell!" Kyou yelled.

"Fine! Go to hell then!" Kyoki yelled at him.

"Maybe I will!" he yelled back.

Taka burst into the room, he bumped into Kyou who then went flying into an unbroken wall and broke it. "Hey! Why wasn't I in this dream? I wanted to be in it!"

"I'm sorry Taka-kun. But this wasn't my dream, so I couldn't control it." Kyoki told him.

"Who's was it?" Taka asked.

"I don't know…" Kyoki said, as she looked at all the people in the room.

Sakura woke up rather quickly. She was laying on the couch in the living room of her home. She had volume one of Chobits on her lap. She had come home late and decided to read one of her daughters' manga books before she went to sleep. Kyoki always went on and on about how great they were and she wanted to see how wonderful they were for herself. "That was one messed up dream… That is the last time I read manga before bedtime." Sakura yawned and then drifted back to sleep to have some more "normal" dreams.

X X


	24. Chapter 24: Fortune Telling Time

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fortune Telling Time**

The next morning Kyoki walked downstairs in a slow zombie like manner. She made her way to the living room and plopped down between Haru and Taka who were already dressed and sitting there. "Wha'cha watching? What time is it anyway?" She raised her hand that had a watch on it weakly up, but dropped it when she forgot why she was moving her arm in the first place.

"We're watching Pokemon…for some odd reason…" Takanori said as he came to the realization that he was watching Pokemon. "Why are we watching this?"

"…Nn. Don't know. It was on… It's eleven in the morning" Haru responded. He began to wonder if he should lean forward to where the TV clicker was the on the table and change the channel. He decided against it since he was too tired to move. He and Taka hadn't eaten anything that morning.

Taka looked at the controller and began to curse his hungriness. If he moved an inch in any direction his stomach would growl like a crazy animal, and he didn't want to have that happen. He couldn't understand how one controller could be so close to him, but look so far away at the same time.

"What! You mean I have slept in… wow…really?" Kyoki exclaimed.

"Yep. Your mom is still asleep too." Taka answered.

"Well, yea…that isn't too surprising, I guess." Kyoki answered. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Or would it be considered lunch since it's almost lunch time… Or maybe it would be that thing they called brunch. I don't think I ever had one of those before. Perhaps I will consider it that and finally have one of my own. What do you think?" She looked at Haru, then Taka. Both of them looked like they would have gallons of drool come out at any second. "Are… you two hungry? Do you want me to make you some food?"

They both nodded quickly. They both were so happy that they would have forgotten about their curses and hugged her right then, but this hunger made them too weak to move that quickly.

Kyoki stood up. "Alright! I shall make something! I don't know what! But it will be something!" She marched to the kitchen in a determined way. Now that she had a mission, she began to wake up much faster than normal.

Kyoki managed to make some French toast without burning them too badly. The edge of some of the crust were somewhat toasted, but that was all. Taka and Hatsuharu slowly made their way to the kitchen when she called them to the room. They sat down at the table and began to eat like they have never eaten before. Kyoki smiled and sat down as well and ate her food more calmly than the boys.

The phone rang, startling all of them, but none of them made a move to answer it. Seconds later the ringing ended and they figured Sakura must have answered it. Minutes later Sakura entered the kitchen, wearing her pajamas and a robe over them. Her hair was messy and going in every which direction. "The phone was for you Kyoki. The person on the phone said he was a friend of yours and his name was Watanuki or something. Anyway, he wanted me to tell you that he and this Domeki fellow finished with the booth that you are agreed to work at or something. He also said something about that being your payment for something. He said that Yuko wants you to start at noon." Sakura turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Oh, and it's in front of your school. Later, I'm going back to sleep." Sakura waved and left to go back to her room.

"Yay! Off I go! I am going to get dressed and go! Hooray!" Kyoki rapidly tossed her dirty dishes into the sink and then ran downstairs where she quickly got dressed. She put on a black tank top shirt, black pants that had two loose belts hanging on her hips. She strapped two belts around her thighs. Kyoki then put on her platform boots and grabbed her black umbrella. Before she ran back upstairs, she grabbed her portable camcorder. "I may run into a Sohma… you never know…" She chuckled and ran back up. "Later guys. I'm off to do my work! Oh, and I guess I can attend the last ten minutes of class too… Later!"

"School? We have school today?" Taka asked.

"Yea. Most Japanese schools have like, half type days on Saturday." Haru answered.

"How could I have forgotten? I hope I don't get kicked out for missing my second day of school." Taka began to panic. I have to get to school!" And with that he ran upstairs to get ready for the few minutes of school he would attend.

_Hmm…the writer must have forgotten about how Japanese school weekends are different from American weekends. Oh well…guess no harm came to anyone… _Haru thought as he put his dishes into the sink and made his way to the front door. Haru was heading to who knows where…

Moments later, Taka ran out of the house as well.

X X X

Kyoki arrived at school and walked into her classroom like nothing had happened and made her way to her desk and sat down. The teacher looked at her for a second and then continued on with the class. Two minutes later, the bell rang and Kyoki left like everyone else, but was more in a hurry to avoid her teacher. She ran out in front of the school and found the booth that Watanuki had told her mother about. It was decorated with nice bright color. Over the booth was a said that said "Come Here To Get Your Palm Read And Get Your Astrology Chart Read!" Kyoki smiled and sat behind the table, waiting for her first customer. She set up her camcorder so it would record the people she did, but in a way that they would not know they were being recorded.

As she waited, it felt like she was being watched…but this time from two different directions. She ignored it the best she could do though and waited patiently. She only had to wait ten minutes before Tohru Honda was making her way out of the school to work.

"Tohru Honda! I command you to come here and let me read your Astrology Chart!" Kyoki demanded.

Tohru came over. "O-okay. But can you make it fast, I have to get to work today…"

"Good. Sit." Kyoki pointed to the chair in front of her. Tohru did so. I'm guessing you were born in the year of the dog…am I correct?"

"Why yes, how did you know?" Tohru was amazed.

"Because…well… I do!" Kyoki snapped. "Moving on, what is your astrology sign?"

"Taurus." She replied. She leaned forward, forgetting all about work.

"Ah… the bull of the horoscope. Bulls are good at creating calm in the midst of a storm around them. You're the one everyone turns to. You-"Kyoki was about to tell Tohru what was in her future when she was interrupted.

"Honda-san. What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Yuki asked as he walked over. "If you don't, would you like for me to walk you home?"

"Oh, I, uh, do have work. But I stopped by Kyoki's booth." Tohru looked at the time. "Oh no. Look! I'm going to be late. I'm sorry Kyoki-chan. I must run." And with that, Tohru ran off like a cheetah to work.

"Yuki-san! You made my first customer run away. What am I going to do now?! That is bad for business. People might think she ran away because I'm bad at this. What am I going to do?" she whined.

"Uh… do you want me to be your next customer?" Yuki asked uneasily.

"What? Really? You want to?" Kyoki brightened up.

"Sure, why not." Yuki sat down on the chair that a few moments before held Tohru.

Kyoki smiled. "What is your astrology sign?"

"Virgo." Yuki replied.

"I see. Virgo the Virgin. The values of Virgo are Purity, perfection and practicality." Kyoki smiled. "Would you like for me to tell you your future?"

"Okay…" Yuki answered nervously.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "You will live a long and happy life with the one you love the most. You do not know you love the one that you will love the most right now, but someday you will and you will be very happy. I do not know who this someone is at the moment, but it is someone who has always been by your side. That is I can say…" Kyoki opened her eyes.

_A long and happy life…? Did she just make that up? _Yuki smiled. "Thank you. That was very nice of you to do that. I have to go now. I have a Student Council Meeting later this evening."

"Ok. Later." Kyoki waved as Yuki walked back into the school. While she was doing Yuki's reading, she didn't noticed that a long line and appeared. Most of these people saw Yuki come to the booth so they decided they wanted to come in the line too. Other people were on their way home, saw the line and thought some famous person was there giving off autographs and got in line. Some others were just clueless and got in the line for no reason. Kyoki was surprised to see so many people there. "Ah…next?"

The next person in line sat down on the chair in front of her and they began the palm reading and fortune telling. Hours later and the line dimmed down. When finally there were no more people, she began to hum a song. At some parts in the song she would sing the words. The words she sang were: "I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." Then she would hum again.

"Hey Kyoki, what are you humming?" Taka asked as he walked over.

"Oh, A song from Panic! At the Disco. The song is called 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies." What are you up too?" She asked.

"Uh…just on my way to school." He looked around at the silent ness around and inside the school. "School is over…isn't it?"

Kyoki nodded. "Yep. It's over. Where have you been?"

"Around. I tried to make my way to school. But then I got lost and ended over where the Amish people were again. I somehow made my way back though." Taka told her.

"I see. Would you like me to read your palm?" Kyoki suggested.

"Sure." Taka sat down on the chair. He placed his hand on the table so Kyoki could see it. Then, suddenly, he leaned forward and rested his head o the table and fell fast asleep. He snored lightly.

Kyoki giggled. "Poor Taka." She petted his hair and smiled.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Sohma Hatsuharu." Rin growled as she approached Kyoki.

She stood up and glared at Rin. "Oh, lookie there! It's the shank-whore coming back for round two. What do you want today? Threaten me again? Find that fun don't ya? Well, let me tell you something. My mother is Sakura and she is not scared of anything and neither am I. So I would watch who you mess with, little girl."

Rin laughed. "Are you trying to scare me? You better try harder. What is with that guy? You bore him to death?"

"No. He's just tired from walking so much." Kyoki snapped. "Shouldn't you be heading to the nearest brothel about now? I bet they are missing you tremendously."

"Whatever. Just remember my warning and stay away from Haru or your little friend there is going to be hurt." Rin stamped away.

"You touch Taka and I'll so kill you that it'll be so much fun that I will revive you just so I can kill you again." Kyoki yelled.

"Okamiki-san?" A young student ran over to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Someone called the main office. Someone named Yuko; she said your payment for the day was done. And that she will have another job for you in the future. She also wanted to tell you to leave the booth here," the student said.

"Thank you." Kyoki smiled.

"Your welcome." They bowed and ran off back to the main office.

"Ah, I can go home now. Taka, wake up." She shook Taka gently. "Let's go home, Taka. We'll go home and have a nice dinner, what do you say to that?"

He woke up groggily and tried to stand up, but failed.

"Do I have to carry you?" Kyoki teased as she rounded the table and went to help him.

"I'll help him walk home. You lead the way." Haru said as he appeared out of nowhere. He helped Taka stand up and wrapped an arm around his waist to help steady Taka. Taka gently put one arm around Haru's shoulders.

"You smell like a nice tree." Taka told Haru sleepily.

Kyoki giggled. "Onward!" Kyoki led the way home.

When they got home, Haru placed Taka on the couch. Kyoki quickly made the dinner her mother made and then went to bed and fell asleep very quickly and did not wake up until the next morning.

X X X


End file.
